


Like a Friend

by WankoNyanko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KurooTsukki al final, M/M, slowburn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 56,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WankoNyanko/pseuds/WankoNyanko
Summary: Lo he hecho antes / I've done this beforeY lo haré otra vez / And I will do it againVen y mátame cariño / come on and kill me babyMientras me sonríes como un amigo / While you smile like a friendY yo iré corriendo / And I'll come runningSolo para hacerlo otra vez / Just to do it again.O una historia de como Tsukki ama a Kuroo, y él lo ama solo como un amigo.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Konoha Akinori, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Terushima Yuuji/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Love Is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque no es exactamente un songfic, y cuando lo escribimos solo tomamos el nombre de la canción para la historia, al final este fic tomo mucho de pulp, la banda británica, así que ojala si no la conocen le den una chance, es excelente. 
> 
> Cada capítulo tiene el nombre de una canción de la banda y dejaremos el link para que puedan escucharla por youtube si quieren. Ojala disfruten mucho!

[Love Is Blind](https://youtu.be/qufgL8pJgTk)

El primer campamento de entrenamiento fue horrible, simplemente lo peor que le había pasado en su corta adolescencia pero había servido para encontrar a su enamoramiento de los 15. Kuroo Tetsurou era todo lo que le gustaba en un chico, aunque 3 o 4 cm más no le habrían ido mal, pero obviando eso, era perfecto.

Gracioso en el límite de la crueldad, divertido, talentoso y hablaba lo suficiente para el no tener que hacerlo, no podía pedir más, por lo que su esfuerzo fue acercarse a él y para el final de esa primera instancia, había intercambiado números con el bloqueador y cada par de días el uno o el otro escribía.

El segundo campamento sirvió para seguir enamorándose, pero el tercero solo le rompió el corazón.

Kuroo era un adolescente como cualquiera, trataba de disfrutar esos últimos meses de vida escolar dándolo todo por su equipo, cultivando buena relación con miembros de otros equipos, persiguiendo faldas y tratando de pasar todo el tiempo posible con su mejor amigo. Desde siempre su pequeño Ken había sido su debilidad, sentía que debía protegerlo de todo, además tenía otros amigos, el 4 y el 5 de Fukurodani eran muy cercanos a él y últimamente el 11 de Karasuno.

Ese último era todo un misterio, al inicio parecía estar desinteresado por todo, pero por alguna razón parecían congeniar y terminaron intercambiando números y hablando más seguido de lo esperado, rápido se iba convirtiendo en más que un conocido y poco a poco lo iba considerando un amigo más, de hecho por las mañanas iba a sacar al rubio de su cama para que lo acompañara a correr o a hacer algún ejercicio, Tsukki era alguien que necesitaba un empuje extra para motivarse.

La mejor forma en que Tsukki describiría lo que Kuroo le provocaba, era confusión. Nunca había conocido a un chico que tuviera tanta tendencia a tocar a otros como el moreno, o mejor dicho, tendencia a tocarlo a él; siempre estaba abrazándolo, recargándose en el, tocándolo más de lo necesario para cualquier cosa, incluso Bokuto que era pura energía y simpatía, era más discreto en sus toques. Todo eso contribuía a su confusión, y a que, al mismo tiempo, aprovechara cada instancia para estar con él, porque realmente le gustaba su amigo y estaba intentando juntar la valentía para decirle lo que sentía y probar algo de suerte.

\- Sabes, mañana podemos ir temprano a correr. Bokuto y Akaashi irán también, si quieres hablo con Daichi para que te autorice - comentó entrecortadamente mientras hacía flexiones de brazos en una barra, dejando ver su formado cuerpo al no estar usando camiseta - oye Tsukishima ¿Vas a moverte o te quedarás ahí como bobo?

\- ¿Ah...? - tuvo que sacudir un poco la cabeza para dejar de babear por la escena de su amigo haciendo fuerza de modo tal que toda su musculatura se marcaba deliciosamente, con gotitas de sudor que le hacían desear lamer hasta enloquecerlo - Si... si... podríamos hacerlo, no creo que logre seguirles la marcha, pero puedo intentarlo.

\- Lo importante es que intentes y entrenes o sino ¿Cómo me seguirás el ritmo a mi? - se volteó a verlo y le regaló una sonrisa torcida, casi seductora - tenemos que tener la batallas del basurero y tú tienes que ser rival digno.

\- Ya soy un rival digno, si me hago mejor, voy a humillarte - dios, como se esforzaría para seguirle el ritmo en lo que quisiera. Kuroo soltó una risa que le hizo temblar las rodillas antes de soltarse para ir hacia él y revolver el cabello.

\- Que kohai más arrogante - siguió molestándolo dándole pequeños golpecitos en los costados - eres bueno, pero no me servirás como rival si quedas agotado en el segundo set.

\- Quítate, estas todo sudado, que asco - lo empujaba también aunque con la secreta intención de tocarlo, sentir su piel que siempre le parecía demasiado tibia al tacto y lo hacía erizar. Los primeros amores adolescentes eran realmente incómodos.

\- No seas princesa - se rió limpiamente y lo atrapó con facilidad para levantarlo y llevarlo a la barra - ya Tsukishima-kun, dame 10 si es que puedes.

\- Tienes que ayudarme - dejo que lo sostuviera bien de las caderas e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no flaquear, con la ayuda de Kuroo era mucho mas fácil, aunque mas parecía que el moreno estaba aprovechando de hacer pesas con su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo con fuerza para levantarlo bien.

\- Vas a tener que trabajar mucho tus brazos de fideo - soltó una risita burlona contra su piel.

\- No me molestes - dio una pequeña patadita hacia atrás que no pretendía golpearlo - ya bájame - logró hacer 8 flexiones antes de sentir como si sus brazos quemaran.

\- Solo dos más, dos más y te doy un premio - dijo a su oído.

\- ¿Qué vas a darme? - giró un poco el rostro, haciendo que sus narices se rozaron un poco, pero Kuroo de inmediato puso un notorio palmo de distancia.

\- Algo que que quieras comer, ahora gírate y dame dos más - dijo con su voz de capitán.

\- Siquiera me gusta comer, no es un gran premio - protesto haciendo esfuerzos por subir y hacer el ejercicio lo más rápido y mejor posible, dando un pequeño gemidito de sufrimiento al volver a tener sus brazos en posición normal.

\- Tu amigo siempre menciona que te mueres por él shortcake, supongo que buscaré otro premio - bromeó masajeando un poco sus hombros doloridos por el esfuerzo.

\- El ShortCake no es comida, es postre - respondió frotando sus brazos también.

\- Te ganaste ese postre - dijo para darle en el gusto - golpeó su espalda para que dejara la postura de chico cansado - es hora del desayuno - lo presionó para que se apurara - vamos, me gusta llegar temprano porque la niña bonita de tu equipo es la que primero sirve los platos, luego comienzan a rotar - dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿Yachi o Kiyoko? - preguntó sin poder evitar fruncir un poco el ceño. Odiaba que otras personas le parecieran atractivas, aunque fuera solo para mirarla, además, eran sus managers, debían cuidarlas de todos.

\- La pequeñita rubia, es muy linda aunque aún muy niña para mi, pero es muy linda de ver... aunque le dejaría el pelo largo y sería perfecta - su sonrisa se borró al ver la expresión de Tsukki - pero la miro muy inocentemente, jamás le haría nada a una de las managers de tu equipo, así que no te preocupes - suponía que estaba molesto como un hermano lo estaría de que miraran a sus hermanitas.

\- Solo vamos a comer - no entendía porque se sentía tan celoso, y confundido. Estaba casi seguro que Kuroo le daba algunas señales de interés, siempre estaba tocándolo, buscando para saber cómo estaba, que necesitaba, solo poniéndole atención de todas las formas posibles, pero luego decía esas cosas sobre chicas o le contaba sobre alguna cita a futuro y todo su mundo se enmarañaba un poco más.

\- No te pongas denso, dejaré a tus managers tranquilas... ¡Cielos! Menos mal que no tienes hermanas - dijo limpiándose el sudor para luego entrar animadamente al comedor, saludando con una gran sonrisa a todos y luego despedirse de Tsukki para sentarse con su equipo.

Al día siguiente temprano estaba caminando al gimnasio donde iban a juntarse para ir a correr, sabiendo que iba un poco tarde, pero había perdido tiempo intentando verse mejor, aunque solo fuera con short y una camiseta blanca sencilla con el nombre de su escuela.

\- Dime la verdad - alcanzó a escuchar a la lejanía a Bokuto - ¿Que te traes entre manos con Tsukki, siempre tan juntos y cariñosos?

El moreno frunció el ceño enseguida, sin querer creer lo que su amigo estaba sugiriendo.

\- ¿Cómo? No pretendo nada, solo estamos practicando.

\- ¿Practicando qué cosas exactamente? - preguntó alzando las cejas jugando, sin ver la seriedad del moreno.

\- Para ahí - dijo con voz firme - que a ti te guste hacer las asquerosidades que haces con Akaashi es problema tuyo, pero no creas que yo hago las mismas indecencias, ¿Entendido?

\- Oye, relájate - respondió Bokuto levantando las manos en son de paz - tampoco es para tanto, y no hay nada de asqueroso en Akaashi - eso último salió un poco más duro de lo que esperaba, siendo muy protector con su relación.

\- Akaashi no tiene nada malo, solo que se revuelca con un hombre - dijo antes de que apareciera Tsukki.

Tsukki estaba como golpeado por esas palabras pero antes de que la discusión entre los dos escalara, hizo aparición, sin fingir del todo que no había escuchado lo que pasaba, pero intentando dejarlo de lado por el momento. El resto del día Kuroo lo pasó lo más distante posible de él, si Bokuto pensaba que pasaba algo entre ellos quizás era hora de poner distancia, no quería que pensaran que él era un enfermo como su amigo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó cuando estaban sentados descansando y ya sin poder evitar más el pregunta, aunque había la respuesta quería oírla de el mismo, que su corazón terminara de romperse en esos momentos

\- Nada Tsukki, malos entendidos simplemente - le sonrió y le dio un golpecito en en el hombro - oigan ustedes - le gritó a Akaashi y a Bokuto que estaban demasiado acaramelados - ¡Dejen eso, me harán vomitar!

\- Pues vomita - respondió Bokuto que tomó el rostro de Akaashi para darle un claro beso, aun algo resentido con sus palabras y recibiendo solo soniditos de asco por parte de Kuroo, que terminaron por hacer que Tsukki no pudiera estar más ahí fingiendo que nada pasara. Se puso en pie bruscamente tomando su botella de agua y alejándose en una carrera rápida, esperando que no lo siguieran porque no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones - hasta el pobre de Tsukki se sintió incómodo de sus espectáculos - rodó los ojos y cuando iba a ir por Tsukki apareció Kenma en su campo de visión y no dudó en ir tras él.

\- Tsukki no estaba incómodo con nosotros - respondió Akaashi, que hace mucho había visto todo entre líneas - Se sintió incómodo con la forma en que hablas, porque obviamente le gustas. 

\- Cuál es el afán de creer que todos somos raritos - rodó los ojos harto de ese tema tan desagradable y se fue con Kenma para no pensar en toda esa mierda que Bokuto y Akaashi siempre sacaban a colación.

Kenma siempre lograba distraerlo de todo, se sentía simplemente feliz y relajado cuando estaba con él, reía fácil y todos sus problemas desaparecen por esos minutos, parecía que el mundo estaba en orden si lo tenía a su lado, y estaba seguro que Kenma se sentía igual, pues de otra forma no lo buscaría como lo hacía; así que el resto del día se centró más en su amigo de la infancia que entre muy discretos comentarios le hizo notar que se sentía un poco dejado de lado.

Kuroo adoraba cuando Kenma lo celaba de esa forma, el setter de Nekoma era tan reservado y esquivo que realmente se sentía privilegiado con su amistad. Después del entrenamiento del día se saltó el que hacían usualmente con Bokuto, Akaashi y Tsukki para salir con Kenma y comprarle pie de manzana.

Tsukki resintió la forma en que Kuroo lo ignoró el resto del día y el desayuno del día siguiente, optando por lo más lógico y acorde a su edad, ignorarlo también. Odiaba no tener su atención y que fuera tan notorio. Para Kuroo no fue notorio el rechazo de Tsukki hasta que los ánimos se calmaron y trató de buscarlo para entrenar por la mañana. Quedaban pocos días de entrenamiento y tenían que sacarle el máximo de provecho.

\- No quiero entrenar, estoy cansado - corto luego de unos minutos de insistencia, queriendo sacudirse cuanto antes ese enamoramiento.

Kuroo quedó enfurruñado y se dio media vuelta sin entender qué había pasado. Los pocos días hasta marcharse fueron igual de malos, pero aun así, Tsukki no pudo evitar las ganas de verlo, saliendo a buscarlo para poder despedirse de él. Cuando Kuroo lo vio caminando hacia él antes de que los equipos se marcharan se cruzó de brazos.

\- Te acordaste que tienes un senpai.

\- Vengo a despedirme - asintió levemente con la cabeza - no quería marcharme sin dejar algo en claro, en caso que todo salga mal y no nos veamos en las nacionales.

\- ¿Que pasa? - Preguntó más serio y preocupado por el rostro que tenía el rubio en ese momento.

\- Ven - lo tomó del brazo para alejarlo un poco del grupo y cuando estuvieron lejos, simplemente hablo, sin dejar de mover sus manos nerviosamente frente a el - se que eres un hijo de puta homofóbico, te escuche el otro día, fue horrible, pero no puedo evitar que me gustes. Se que no debe ser, que nunca será pero... es como me siento y si pudiera borrarlo de mi mente, créeme que lo haría... ahora seguramente no querrás hablarme en el resto de la vida - Kuroo parecía un poco atontado con la confesión, por lo que aprovechó el momento para estirarse y pegar sus labios a él en un gesto casi de absoluta inocencia.

Kuroo jamás imaginó que estaría en esa situación, no creía haber hecho algo para darle ideas erróneas. Cuando cayó en cuenta que los labios del menor seguían pegados a los suyos reaccionó y lo empujó con más fuerza de lo que ameritaba la situación y se limpió los labios con la manga de su poleron para levantar la vista dispuesto a gritarle que era un enfermo y más por besarlo contra su voluntad, pero Tsukki lucia estoico como si lo que fuera a decir no importara, aún así sus manos tomadas con nerviosismo frente a su cuerpo lo delataba. Era un niño aún, un niño confundido.

\- Si todo lo que dijiste es verdad creo que deberías hacerte ver - dijo con suavidad, como si le estuviera dando el consejo más sensato del mundo - ...lo lamento, pero es mejor que no sigamos en contacto.

Pego media vuelta y aún con el rostro sonrojado por lo vergonzoso de la situación se fue con su equipo. Jamás diría que el primer beso que había recibido había sido de un chico.

Tsukki pensó que eso había resultado mejor de lo esperado, había creído que Kuroo lo molería a golpes después de haberlo oído, pero solo se había ido. A fin de cuentas, había perdido a su amigo, sabiendo que no volvería a verlo hasta las nacionales y eso solo si todo iba bien.

Kuroo hizo como que ese beso o esa incipiente amistad jamás hubiera existido y aunque estaba feliz de que Nekoma y Karasuno hubiesen llegado a las finales estaba algo tenso ante la idea de ver a Tsukki nuevamente.

El rubio dio lo mejor de si, realmente intentó ganar, pero finalmente fue Nekoma quien se llevó el triunfo por muy estrecho margen, apenas un par de puntos los separaron al final y era obvio que muchos de ahí saldrían beneficiados por cazadores de talento de las universidades. Estaba seguro que el próximo año ganaría, pero ese año solo le quedaba felicitar al equipo rival. Hizo un pequeño rodeo, saludó a varios del equipo antes de empezar a acercarse a Kuroo, pero en cuanto esté lo noto le dio una mirada fija de clara advertencia y se giró, solo con eso le dejó en claro que siquiera intentara acercarse.

Kuroo se sorprendió de lo mucho que el rubio había mejorado y de lo apasionado que se había vuelto. Una parte de él estaba orgulloso, lo había visto evolucionar desde un muchachito apático y desinteresado a un jugador digno de temer, aún cuando algo le decía que fuera hacía él y lo felicitara por el avance se contuvo, no quería que se repitiera lo de la última vez y como siempre, se escudo en su amistad con Kenma e ignoro al resto. Esa sería la última vez que vería al 11 de Karasuno y a pesar de que ahora no era de sus personas favoritas esperaba que siguiera jugando, realmente tenía talento.

Quería olvidarse de Kuroo, que fuera solo un recuerdo pero siempre persistió en su mente como un primer amor que había resultado muy mal, por lo que quedó guardado al fondo de su mente. Solo cuando llegó el momento de ser aceptado en una universidad de Tokio fue que Kuroo volvió a aparecer en su mente, con la posibilidad de encontrarse con él, aunque en una ciudad como esa, las opciones lógicas eran mínimas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polluelos!
> 
> Nueva historia! Esta me encanta mucho, me entretiene y aunque Kuroo me hace sufrir, también me encanta todo su viaje. Si es primera vez que leen esta historia bienvenidos! Ya les queremos, si son antiguos hola de nuevo! Los amamos por volver ♡
> 
> Este fic tiene 16 capítulos y un epílogo muy cortito, y en un impulso opte en esta ocasión por subir todo de una vez para que lo disfruten, especialmente hoy que terminó el manga  
> ('༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ')
> 
> Como siempre, ojalá disfruten la historia y aunque no es un song fic, Pulp es muy buena banda y le da un toque a cada capítulo ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ , escuche si quieren ♡
> 
> Nos vemos en el epílogo ♡
> 
> Disfruten! ♡


	2. Bar Italia

> [Bar Italia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xk8_JxGZEIM&feature=emb_err_woyt&ab_channel=CharlotteNeith)

Con el paso de los años y habiendo dejado atrás la inseguridad de la adolescencia, Tsukki se había vuelto un chico no sólo muy atractivo, también muy claro en quién era, y cómo vivía su sexualidad, así que luego de solo dos días en la facultad de medicina, ya se había hecho una pequeña fama por su apariencia que gritaba gay entre chicos que iban casi de traje a sus primeras clases.

\- ¿Supiste? - preguntó uno de los compañeros de Kuroo que en ese momento levantó su cabeza del libro que leía - Llegó una linda florecita a medicina - se rió el muchacho - un chico que con solo caminar grita princesa.

\- Cada vez son más - dijo entornando los ojos y haciendo un gesto de asco.

\- Se pone mejor amigo, tiene beca de deporte... - pudo ver en cámara lenta como el rostro de Kuroo cambiaba, sabiendo bien qué era lo que venía mientras negaba con la cabeza - ohh si... 1,96 de princesa para nuestro equipo.

\- Le haré la vida imposible, seguro es una nena y no aguanta el entrenamiento, así sacará su enferma humanidad de nuestro equipo - no quería que llegara algún marica a desordenar su grupo.

\- Veremos, mañana es la primera prueba de los novatos - dio una pequeña risilla, encantado con la posibilidad de terminar pronto con la carrera deportiva de ese marica. Kuroo hizo un gesto de desagrado y siguió estudiando.

Para el día siguiente ya había olvidado la conversación con su compañero, pero la recordó de golpe al ver a Tsukishima Kei en la fila de los novatos. Sintió una punzada de nervios, pues si alguien se enteraba que eran conocidos seguramente pensarían que era un enfermo también y más si se enteraban del beso. La solución fue ignorarlo, hacer que no lo conocía. Mientras para Tsukki, ver a Kuroo fue como volver a la escuela por unos minutos, al moreno diciéndole que ya no podían ser amigos porque era un enfermo, reviviendo la sensación de rechazo que había sentido en ese momento y los nervios de la situación, pero notando también que parecía ser totalmente ignorante de quien era y en parte eso lo tranquilizó, pues significaba que tal vez lo había olvidado y pudo actuar de la misma forma indiferente.

Luego de saludar al grupo de jóvenes novatos comenzaron con el entrenamiento. Kuroo pensando que Tsukki tendría el mismo estado físico de antes fue exigente en ese primer entrenamiento y lejos de amedrentar al rubio solo lo hizo destacar porque era el único que no estaba escupiendo los pulmones después de tan ardua prueba de entrenamiento.

\- Supongo que nuestra princesa es un poco más duro de lo que se ve - masculló el co-capitán, molesto de lo motivado que estaba el rubio que en ese momento le ofrecía agua de su botella a uno de los otros novatos que ya había tomado toda la suya en la desesperación por un respiro.

Kuroo estaba en un dilema, no quería a Tsukki en el equipo por temor a que lo del campamento se repitiera e hiciera pensar al resto que había pasado algo, pero también lo quería casi con desesperación con ellos, Tsukki era bueno estando en primero, ahora debía ser mucho mejor y sería un gran incorporación.

Estaba pensando que hacer y sobretodo cómo proceder cuando un móvil comienza a sonar. Tsukki de inmediato fue al bolso que tenía un pequeño dinosaurio colgando, buscando rápido su móvil para contestar y alejarse un poco del grupo para tener privacidad. Para cuando el rubio volvió un grupo de senpais lo esperaba con sonrisas burlonas.

\- ¿Quién era? ¿Tu novio? - las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

\- ¿Y que si lo fuera? - preguntó cruzándose de brazos, alzando levemente una ceja.

\- ¿Entonces es cierto? - preguntó Kuroo esta vez, caminando hacia el rubio - de verdad eres marica.

\- ¿En serio? - dio una pequeña risa irónica mientras veía la hora y tomaba su bolso - hay cosas que incluso gente idiota puede ver.

\- Siempre le doy a la gente el beneficio de la duda - se defendió el moreno - obviamente me equivoqué contigo.

\- No vengo a ser amigo de nadie con especial intención, evidentemente algunos son más agradables que otros, pero mi función aquí es justificar mi beca de estudio, ser bueno en el juego y nada mas, con quien me acueste es cosa mía y no debería importar al equipo... si los hace sentir más tranquilos, no tengo intención de ducharme con nadie aquí, a menos que eso sea lo que quiera - descaradamente les dio incluso un guiño, buscando solo molestar.

\- Sigue soñando en que alguien aquí te seguirá en tus perversiones - A Kuroo le dio un escalofrío y puso cara de asco.

\- Veremos - respondió haciendo un pequeño gestito de despedida con la mano, saliendo del gimnasio y solo cuando estuvo a un par de pasos pudo dejar salir el aire que llevaba conteniendo por lo tensa de la situación.

\- Si alguno de ustedes cae en sus juegos de marica dense por expulsados del equipo - dijo molesto.

\- Que asco Kuroo - respondió mas de uno, girándose rápidamente para ordenar el gimnasio y dejar atrás el tema de la princesa del equipo.

Desde ese día el equipo, casi en su totalidad comenzó a hostigar a Tsukki, sobretodo en los partidos de entrenamiento. Kuroo solo ponía orden cuando lo molestoso que eran entorpecía la práctica, pero por lo general el mismo molestaba al rubio que ya había quedado como la princesa del equipo.

Tsukki en general optaba por ignorar los comentarios, no era lo peor que le habían dicho ni mucho menos, y había ido con la mentalidad de que algo así pasaría, el problema fue cuando al no tener reacción de su parte la situación fue escalando. Primero fueron empujóncitos mientras practicaban pero de a poco empezaron a ser toques más íntimos e impositivos de lo que quería y eso si era algo que lo desencajaba y a lo no sabía cómo reaccionar.

\- Basta con eso - dijo en medio de la práctica al notar que el acoso a Tsukki estaba pasando a un plano más físico - basta y no lo repetiré - sentenció para luego reanudar el entrenamiento.

La calma después del regaño duró un par de días, al menos hasta que se le ocurrió llegar antes uno de esos días para poder practicar un poco los saques a solas, sin nadie molestándolo o dándole pequeños toques cuando estaba en el aire que lo hacían caer.

Logró calma por unos 20 minutos antes de que dos chicos de 3ero llegaran a montar todo y aunque los ignoró un rato, siendo conscientes de su cercanía solo luego de unos minutos, y antes de poder reaccionar lo habían arrinconado contra una de las esquinas del gimnasio.

\- Ahora no está el capitán - sonrió uno de los chicos - aunque estoy seguro que no le importaría lo que te vamos hacer, seguro el mismo lo haría de no ser quien tiene que mantener el orden - uno lo inmovilizó mientras el otro se hacía sonar los nudillos.

\- Si tanto te gusta pasearte como pavo real por la universidad tienes que atenerte a las consecuencias -dijo el chico lanzando un golpe directo a la cara.

Solo pudo pensar que sus lentes se harían triza si llegaban a conectar el golpe así que hizo su mayor esfuerzo por inclinarse y evitarlo, arrastrando un poco al chico que lo sostenía para poder golpear con su hombro contra el abdomen del otro muchacho.

No iba a dejar que lo golpearan por estar orgulloso de quien era.

Cuando Kuroo llegó había dos de sus jugadores golpeados y Tsukki luciendo desafiante, pero conocía muy bien a ese chico para no saber que estaba nervioso. No hacía falta preguntar que había pasado.

\- Se lo tienen totalmente merecido, 1. por cobarde, ¿Dos contra uno? y 2. por desobedecerme. Dije que la estupidez de molestar a Tsukishima se terminaba. Por muy marica que sea es buen jugador y es del equipo ya - gruño - 10 vuelta al gimnasio y me da igual que les esté sangrando la nariz.

\- ¡¿Vas a dejarlo seguir?! ¡Mira lo que hizo! - protestaron limpiándose con la mayor dignidad posible, era una vergüenza que esa princesa les hubiera ganado.

\- Sí y con mayor razón, si entre dos no pudieron con el entonces vale por ustedes dos. Da igual si no nos gusta que sea marica, juega bien y les rompio la boca a ustedes... quizás deba replantearme la estadía de otras personas que no saben seguir las órdenes del capitán -alzó la voz - ¿Porque no los veo correr? ¿Quieren que sean 15?

\- Puedes quedarte con tu equipo de idiotas, vas a necesitarlos - tomó su poleron y bolso bruscamente - en la semana haré llegar mi retiro formal del equipo, me da asco estar entre tantos imbéciles sin cerebro, siento que mi C.I baja solo por respirar el mismo aire de todos ustedes, suerte en el campeonato de este año, la necesitaran.

\- ¿Que? No seas idiota, no se volverá a repetir y eres titular en el equipo - dijo rápidamente, prácticamente yendo tras de él - sabes que eres un jugador clave.

\- ¿Crees que eso me importa? - preguntó sin detenerse, pero viéndolo por sobre el hombro unos segundos - puedes hacer con la titularidad lo que te acomode. Llevan casi un mes acosándome y te importo una mierda ¿Crees que hay un mínimo pensamiento de equipo en mi cabeza?

\- Tsukki, te prometo que no dejare que te molesten más... aunque es un poco tu culpa, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan notoriamente marica? Es como que buscaras que te digamos algo - en su desesperación por retenerlo no se dio cuenta que dejo salir el antiguo sobrenombre del rubio y que, a pesar de estar insultándolo por sus preferencias, le estaba hablando como a un conocido, sin la distancia de siempre.

El rubio solo se dio vuelta realmente sorprendido por sus palabras, al tiempo que sentía el corazón en la garganta al darse cuenta que lo recordaba.

\- ¿Esa es tu forma de convencerme? - preguntó dándole un pequeño empujón, demasiado alterado aun para controlarse del todo - " _Eres un enfermo para nosotros, pero quédate_ " ¿Siquiera te das cuenta de lo que sale de tu boca cuando hablas?

\- Bueno, no se como hablarte... así le hablo a Bokuto - dijo enfurruñado - Mira, yo necesito un bloqueador que funcione y tu que no seamos unos idiotas... o tan idiotas, no prometo demasiado - dijo con sinceridad y estiró la mano hacia él - ¿Tregua?

\- Tengo una idea, mejor no me hablen nunca más y estamos todos felices - se dio la vuelta dejándolo con la mano estirada, pero sabiendo ya pasado el nerviosismo en los próximos días, volvería ahí.

Kuroo dio un gruñido molesto, ahora tenía que volver a buscar a un bloqueador que sirviera y que coordinara bien con el. Durante el entrenamiento regaño al grupo por haberse ido a los extremos con Kei y haber perdido a un jugador valioso por no saber obedecer.

Tardo dos días y eternos chats con Yamaguchi para volver al entrenamiento cuando correspondía, sintiendo la mirada y el pesado silencio al verle entrar y dejar el bolso en su lugar.

\- Menos mal que volviste, estábamos apunto de aceptar al otro marica de la lista - dijo en un intento de bromear y relajar el ambiente - estaba siendo difícil porque ya nos acostumbramos a ti.

Lo miró como si realmente no pudiera creer lo que decía y se agachó para tomar su bolso.

\- Me voy.

\- ¡Era una broma! - se acerco a él para que dejara el bolso - solo bromeaba contigo... - se quedo mirándolo seriamente y cuando noto que el rubio no se iría se permitió sonreír un poco - era broma, eres el único en la lista - dijo soltando una risita que solo escucho Tsukki - Vamos, ha practicar, si alguien te dice algo puedes golpearlos.

Tsukki lo miró fijo unos segundos y sin medir fuerza le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo que hizo al moreno dar un jadeito de dolor, viéndose muy satisfecho después de eso.

\- A mi no, yo soy el capitán; solo yo puedo molestarte - lo empujo para que se uniera a la práctica.

Desde ahora tendría que dedicarse al trabajo de grupo para que realmente fueran un equipo a pesar de las diferencias que había y de las que en parte había sido responsable.

Luego de algunos días, Tsukki tuvo que admitir que poco a poco se fue haciendo más fácil estar ahí, el equipo había optado por ignorar su fama y poco a poco fue tomando forma como un grupo de verdad. Tardaron un poco, pero las demostraciones de alegría al ganar algún partido ya incluían a Tsukki y el tema de su sexualidad pasó a ser algo irrelevante, solo lo molestaban en ocasiones, nada muy serio y casi desde la camaradería. Pudieron lograr un buen equipo al final, la defensa sincronizada con Kuroo era casi perfecta y con eso, ganar el primer partido oficial de la temporada fue pan comido.

\- Hay que celebrar - dijo Kuroo después del partido - ustedes traen que beber, yo pondré la carne.

Tsukki siquiera habló, solo buscó su equipo para ir guardándolo y poder ir a descansar, sin considerarse en la celebración.

\- Oigan Tsukishima se va - dijo uno de los chicos.

\- Tsukki, la celebración es para todos - desde el día que hablaron para que no se marchara del equipo que Kuroo había vuelto a llamarlo así.

\- Qué bueno, diviértanse - respondió con sencillez, cruzándose el bolso - Yo me iré a casa.

\- Pero si somos equipo - dijo uno de los chicos que antes también lo molestaba.

\- Vamos, lo pasaremos bien - presiono otro de los integrantes que siempre había sido mas reservado.

\- Si va a ir - sentenció Kuroo pasando un brazo por los hombros del rubio, haciendo que se inclinara un poco y le sonrió. Kuroo se sabía guapo y recordaba muy bien que años atrás ese rubio le había robado un beso, que había tenido un enamoramiento con él y subconscientemente usaba su encanto con él para lograr hacerlo ceder en algunas cosas.

\- Solo un rato - respondió finalmente - y van a tener que soportar que me duche con ustedes porque no iré asqueroso como estoy a ni un sitio.

\- Como si pudieras hacernos algo - dijo uno de los chicos dándole un golpecito amistoso.

\- Yo tendría cuidado con el, nunca se sabe que puede hacer - dijo Kuroo mirando con una media sonrisa al chico, como diciéndole _'aun me acuerdo que me robaste un beso'_

\- Podría hacer que todos se enamoren de mí y habría un gran caos - aseguró caminando con el grupo hasta los vestuarios, sintiendo por primera vez que realmente era parte de eso como había sido de Karasuno.

\- Te tienes mucha estima Tsukishima - se burló uno de sus compañeros - eres guapo, pero no cambiaría los pechos de mi novia por nada - después todo se volvió una conversación de mujeres y sus atributos a la que Kuroo también se unió, ninguno estaba pendiente de Tsukki bañándose con ellos.

Ignoró por completo lo que hablaban y su vista solo se distrajo levemente con la espalda de su capitán, que con los años solo se había hecho más atractiva, con una musculatura elástica y bien definida en su piel tostada que siempre le había llamado la atención, pero lo disimulo bien y salió de los primeros de las duchas.

Después del baño, todos salieron vistiendo orgullosamente el uniforme del equipo y un grupito de chicas buscaba colgarseles. Kuroo sonrió encantador a sus fanáticas y entre excusas se fueron a la casa del moreno. Estaba viviendo solo por ese año, sus padres, médicos también, estaban en una especialización en el extranjero y volverían el año siguiente.

\- Sin hacer desastres - dijo mientras sacaba la carne y las verduras para cocinar. Era un placer que raramente disfrutaba y ahora que estaba solo lo quería explotar al máximo.

Para Tsukki las cosas con un grupo de chicos tan heterosexuales siempre eran un poco extrañas, tenía que cuidar sus palabras para que no pareciera que se pasaba de la raya, así que prefería observar en silencio como bebían, y comían.

\- ¿Y en verdad no tienes novio? - ya habían conversado del juego y de tonterías, ahora que todos estaban un poco ebrio llegaba la ronda de preguntas curiosas, sobre todos por la sexualidad de Tsukishima. Cuando Kei negó los chico continuaron con las preguntas incómodas - ¿Pero has tenido novio? ¿Duele?

\- ¿O eres tú quien la mete? - preguntó otro chico también interesado en la conversación. Por otro lado, Kuroo se sentía acalorado y no podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso robado hace años.

\- He hecho las dos cosas - respondió intentando parecer casual y no todo lo avergonzado que se sentía - Puede doler un poco, pero si se hace bien, con paciencia y se está lo suficientemente caliente no es terrible y si, he tenido novio, en el último año de escuela y si, con el lo hice, fue el momento de experimentar.

Kuroo no quería pensar que pudo haber sido él quien hubiese experimentado junto a Tsukki, pero su cerebro alcoholizado lo estaba traicionando colocando ideas que no tenían porque estar en su cabeza. Las preguntas continuaron, pero se aisló de ello y sutilmente salió de la sala para ir a el jardín y quedarse afuera hasta calmar las idioteces que estaba sintiendo. Estaba tratando de relajarse, de dormirse por último, pero sintió los pasos de alguien y abrió los ojos instintivamente para encontrarse con quien menos quería ver en ese momento.

El grupo estuvo un más rato hablando de la vida sexual de Tsukki, pero de a poco fue quedando de lado con las historias de aventura de los otros chicos, momento que el rubio aprovechó para ponerse en pie y salir en busca de Kuroo que hace un rato había notado que no estaba. Lo encontró en el jardín recostado en el pasto un poco oculto de la vista de todos y aunque quiso no notarlo, era obvio que lo que había entre las piernas del moreno era al menos una leve erección que se hacía notorio al ir con pantalón de deporte.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar adentro divirtiéndote - se incorporó un poco para verlo, aunque sin ánimos de moverse más de lo necesario.

\- Quería disculparme contigo - se sentó a su lado casualmente, viéndolo de reojo apenas - se que todas las cosas alrededor de la homosexualidad no te gustan y hable más de la cuenta, es tu casa, debí haber tenido más respeto.

\- Da igual Tsukki, no estoy molesto... solo se me subió el alcohol a la cabeza, quería despejarme - volvió a recostarse y cerrar los ojos, aunque no sirvió de mucho, seguía teniendo imágenes en su cabeza que no estaban bien y sobretodo con una persona por la que no debería sentir esas cosas. Prefirió abrir los ojos para encontrarse con los de Tsukki - En serio, estoy bien... en un rato mas entrare.

\- No pareces bien - respondió moviéndose un poco para tocar su frente, comprobar que su temperatura fuera normal pues no lograba definir qué era lo que estaban mal con Kuroo en ese momento.

Ese toque tosco, fuerte; tan distinto a todas las chicas que habían pasado por sus sábanas le hizo erizar la piel y sin pensarlo lo atrajo sin delicadeza alguna para estrellar sus labios contra los del rubio, prácticamente devorándolos. Tsukki abrió enormes los ojos, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar ante eso, apoyando las manos en su pecho para apartarlo pasado el primer instante de sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué mierda Kuroo...?

\- Solo cállate - si no lo oía podía engañar mejor a su cerebro de que no estaba haciendo nada malo. Volvió a buscar sus labios esta vez con mas desesperación.

\- No voy a olvidarme que eres un hijo de puta homófobo - a pesar de sus palabras, se movió para empujar al moreno contra el césped y poder ponerse a horcajadas sobre él.

\- ¿Decías? - la coquetería brotaba por sus poros en ese instante y volvió tirar de su camiseta para atrapar sus labios.

Esta vez no le contestó, no sabía del todo que estaba pasando, pero lo mejor era ir con la corriente y simplemente besarlo hasta necesitar aire, separándose unos segundos y atacando de nuevo en cuanto recuperaban la respiración. No sabía cuál era el límite de Kuroo, y aunque podía sentirlo duro contra él se mantuvo quieto el mayor tiempo posible, hasta que su instinto actuó más que su cabeza y sutilmente comenzó a mover sus caderas contra su entrepierna.

Como respuesta, Kuroo jadeo dentro del beso y sus manos se movieron automáticamente, como si algo superior a su conciencia lo guiara. Sabía que parte tocar porque era como tocarse a sí mismo. Mordió el labio del rubio al tiempo que uno de sus pulgares rozaba suavemente un erecto pezón del rubio.

Tsukki veía que de hecho era sorpresivamente receptivo para haber estado toda la vida en negación, sin duda era un marica en el fondo del armario. Se atrevió a un poco más, metiendo las manos bajo su camiseta para arañar sus costados suavecito y moverse más marcadamente, dejando que cada rose fuera exactamente entre sus nalgas, pudiendo sentir toda la extensión de su erección. Sus besos eran cada vez más profundos y desesperados.

Llevó las manos a las caderas del rubio para moverlo al ritmo que necesitaba y que aún no era suficiente al no estar el en control. Giro las posiciones quedando ahora sobre Tsukki para embestir contra sus caderas, sintiendo lo duro que estaba el rubio contra su propio miembro y enloqueciendo con lo delicioso que eso se sentía.

\- ¡Mierda...! - hace un tiempo Kei no estaba así con alguien y su cuerpo estaba traicionándolo de la mejor forma posible.

Rodeó a Kuroo con sus largas piernas para evitar que se alejara de él más que lo necesario, moviendo las caderas contra él, teniendo que morder la camiseta de su sorpresivo compañero para no gemir audiblemente como amenazaba a hacerlo con lo cerca que estaba de su orgasmo. 

El moreno sentía su sangre, todo su cuerpo hirviendo y guiado por ese mismo calor bajo el pantalón del rubio y el suyo propio para para frotar directamente sus miembros, tomando ambos para masturbarlos mientras con su mano libre tiraba del cabello rubio de Tsukki para apartarlo de su camiseta y besarlo lujuriosamente.

Para el menor eso estaba siendo por lejos el mejor polvo de sorpresa de su vida y lo único que ahogaba sus gemidos eran los labios de Kuroo que no dejaban de besarlo hasta lastimarlo, mientras solo podía mover sus caderas más rápido contra su mano. Estaba a segundos de rogar que lo follara pero antes de poder verbalizar cualquier deseo, sintió el cuerpo del moreno tensarse y la respiración arrancar en pequeños bufidos mientras podía sentir su camiseta pegándose a su abdomen por la corrida de Kuroo contra el.

Eso había sido vergonzosamente rápido, pero a pesar de su reciente órgano, solo le importaba hacer terminar al chico bajo el. Centro los movimientos de su mano en el frenillo y se apartó porque necesitaba ver el rostro que pondría al correrse entre sus dedos, olvidando su negación a todo ese encuentro, incluido sonriendo cuando lo vio cubrirse con la mano su boca al sentir el cambio de movimientos de Kuroo, haciéndose más hábiles y centrados ahora que había tenido su orgasmo, esforzándose por mantener el contacto visual a través de sus anteojos empañados al correrse.

Siquiera parpadeo, no quería apartar la mirada de su rostro y con un movimiento torpe quitó sus lentes para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Córrete - su voz rasposa parecía segura y demandante.

Tsukki no podía enfocar en ese momento mucho menos sin sus lentes, así que solo dejó de intentarlo, cerró los ojos y se arqueó como si pudiera quebrarse, cubriéndose más fuerte la boca con una de sus manos y ensuciando completamente la mano de Kuroo.

Para el mortero eso había sido totalmente distinto a estar con una mujer y lo había calentado más que sus anteriores polvos. Eso estaba mal, había algo mal con él; se dejó caer sobre el rubio y se escondió en su cuello. Estaba espantado de lo que había hecho, cerró los ojos tratando de olvidarse de eso. Pero de inmediato Tsukki lo abrazó para acunarlo un poco, frotando su espalda y suponiendo que estaba abrumado como todos en su primera vez con alguien del mismo sexo.

Al principio se tensó con la caricia pero no por mucho tiempo, sus hombros se relajaron y se durmió sobre el. Tsukki casi pudo reír al darse cuenta que Kuroo dormía pero después cayó en cuenta de cuánto olía a cerveza y lo ebrio que estaba. Simplemente no estaba en condiciones de consentir nada y acababan de tener un encuentro más que un poco apasionado.

La culpa de inmediato se clavó en su pecho.


	3. Bad Cover Version

[Bad Cover Version](https://youtu.be/QloDEvEsVNU)

A pesar de que Tsukki lo limpio y acomodó su ropa el moreno no despertó y parte de él no quería hacerlo nunca, no quería afrontar lo que había pasado. El rubio pensó en que sería lo mejor... la noche era cálida y Kuroo parecía dormido muy profundo en su lugar por lo optó por lo más sensato, dejarlo solo para que al despertar no tuviera un ataque de nervios solo de verlo.

Kuroo despertó con el frío de la madrugada y esquivando a sus compañeros ebrios se metió a la cama. Recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero no estaba muy seguro si había sido real o parte de su acalorada y perturbada imaginación. Tsukki había dejado la casa discretamente así que a la mañana siguiente no había rastro de él para confirmar o descartar cualquier cosa que su cabeza le dijera.

Recién el miércoles volvieron a verse en el entrenamiento pero mantuvo silencio por el mayor tiempo posible. Trato de portarse normal, porque si lo de esa noche había pasado de verdad al menos quería que el rubio pensara que no recordaba nada y que todo había sido por el alcohol.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? - por alguna razón había un peso importante en lo que había pasado, probablemente porque su enamoramiento infantil seguía por ahí en algún lugar y quería hablar de eso y solo podía hacerlo con Kuroo.

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Alguien te ha vuelto a molestar? - preguntó cuando estuvieron solos. Sabía que no era eso, pero jugaría su carta de la ignorancia hasta el último momento.

\- No, nada de eso - respondió negando levemente - Quiero disculparme contigo - Kuroo fingió confusión.

\- Tsukki no has hecho nada malo, has hecho todos los entrenamientos bien, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

\- Estabas ebrio, y debí haber puesto más resistencia, no fue correcto - continuó, con las manos frente a él, en ese gesto de nerviosismo infantil que no se le había podido quitar a pesar del tiempo.

\- Detente, no se que habla y no me interesa - lo interrumpió - así que solo sigamos con la práctica.

\- Estás mintiendo - respondió entornando los ojos - si quieres negarlo está bien, es cosa tuya, pero quería disculparme de todas formas - Kuroo hizo un gesto como si le quitara importancia a lo que decía y lo llevó nuevamente al gimnasio - Vale, como quieras - respondió un poco enfurruñado. Habría querido al menos generar disgusto en el.

Desde esa conversación trato de evitar lo más posible a Kei, pero era inevitable el roce en los partidos y odiaba que aún recordará lo bien que se sentía su toque fuerte y tan distinto al de una mujer. A fin de cuentas había tomado la misma actitud que en la adolescencia; evitarlo a toda costa y Tsukki había pretendido lo mismo, pero en ese punto era algo de vida o muerte, así que después del entrenamiento corrió un poco tras de él y alcanzando a tomarlo de la muñeca antes de que se alejara mas, sintiendo de inmediato que sacudía el brazo al contacto.

\- Tranquilo, no voy a abusar de ti - masculló soltándolo rápido.

\- No digas idioteces - El sonrojó fue más que evidente en las mejillas del mayor - ¿Que pasa? Pareces preocupado - comenzó a caminar con el rubio.

\- Se que no me hablas y no quieres estar conmigo, pero necesito ayuda - froto un poco sus manos nerviosamente - Estoy reprobando y necesito salvarme en el examen.

\- Que dramático eres, no te estoy ignorando - mintió. Quería estar alejado todo lo que pudiera de él, pero sabía que la negativa muy rotunda lo pondría demasiado en evidencia de que recordaba lo de esa noche - ¿Cuando es el examen y de que? Necesito hacerte un plan de estudio y buscar en mis antiguos cuadernos la materia.

\- Química aplicada, me dijeron que siempre has sido de los mejores - explicó sintiendo un pequeño alivio al oír que lo ayudaría - si no apruebo no puedo jugar los próximos 3 partidos.

\- Bueno, parece que es de máxima prioridad hacerte aprobar - dijo frunciendo el ceño - mañana nos vemos, tienes permiso para faltar a la práctica por esta semana y prepararte bien, luego retomaremos el entrenamiento.

\- Está bien, capitán - le dio un pequeño guiño y se alejó finalmente para ir por los apuntes que se había podido conseguir con otro chico.

Por un momento pensó en lo atractivo que era el rubio con esas facciones angulosas y nada parecido al de las chicas con las que había salido, le recordaba tanto a las de alguien más, alguien en que jamás debía pensar así. Kuroo, a pesar de lo que el mismo creía de sí, no era alguien que pudiera resistirse mucho a sus deseos por más reprimidos y ocultos que los tuviera y sin pensarlo fue directo a casa de Kenma, últimamente necesitaba verlo constantemente. Este conocía de sobra a su mejor amigo y sabia solo con verlo que algo le pasaba, pero si no le decía, lo mejor era mantenerse en silencio, esperar que se relajara, terminando solo acurrucados en la cama del menor, hablando sobre volley, las clases o lo que fuera, jugando con las manos del otro en una intimidad cómplice que solo lograban tener el uno con el otro.

\- Esto es como estar en primaria nuevamente - Kuroo tenía acurrucado a Kenma en su pecho que jugaba, mientras de tanto en tanto le daba de comer en la boca de las cerezas que el moreno disfrutaba mientras veía una película.

Desde afuera eso era sin dudas mucho más intimo que cualquier relación de amistad que se pudiera tener, incluso con la justificación de la infancia en la historia, pero ni uno de los dos reflexionaba mucho al respecto. Kenma sabía que Kuroo enloquecería si solo lo insinuaba.

\- Podrías esforzarte un poco y comer por ti mismo - lo regaño con una sonrisa juguetona. Estando así siempre se sentía bien, como si estar junto a su mejor amigo aliviara todas sus preocupaciones.

\- No quiero - respondió dejando caer la cabeza más pesadamente sobre su pecho y rodeándolo además con una de sus piernas. La relación con Kuroo siempre había sido extraña, demasiado intima, demasiado física y el límite era difuso, solo la clara amistad era lo que mantenía todo en su sitio, como un pegamento que a veces se sentía demasiado frágil.

\- Que mimado eres - trató de apartarlo pero eso hizo que terminaran más pegados aún y el juego de vídeo del Ken olvidado. Kuroo enterró los dedos en el cabello largo de su amigo - es extraño... ya me había acostumbrado a verte de rubio - ya no quedaba del tinte que se había puesto en la escuela, pero seguía usando el cabello largo, incluso más que en la adolescencia.

\- ¿No te gusta? - preguntó levantando sus grandes ojos de gato para verlo desde su lugar, manteniendo una mano en su pecho dando pequeños mimos.

\- No he dicho eso - le dio un golpecito en la nariz con sus dedos - sabes que no podría disgustarse algo que venga de ti.

\- Bien... - sonrió volviendo a acomodarse en su pecho - porque no lo volvería a tener rubio, me aburrí.

\- Si, el rubio es muy plano... no me gusta mucho - la imagen de Tsukki bajo el, con su cabello rubio pegado a su frente por el sudor mientras jadeaba por las atenciones de su mano apareció por menos de una fracción de segundo y la descartó en seguida - no me gusta el rubio, me gusta tu pelo natural... aunque te parezcas a Sadako - soltó un risita burlona.

\- Que molesto eres - respondió sin darle realmente importancia - tengo sueño... vamos a dormir un poco, pronto comienzan tus exámenes y no nos veremos.

\- Tienes razón, y por cierto me quedaré esta noche - se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones sin vergüenza alguna y se metió a la cama del menor.

\- Esta bien, mañana puedes hacer hotcakes de desayuno - respondió cambiándose también por algo más cómodo, y como todas las noches en que dormían juntos, lo hicieron perfectamente acurrucados el uno en el otro.

Por la mañana despertó descansado y feliz. Cocino para su mejor amigo y comieron en la cama antes de que cada uno se fuera a sus clases.

Tsukki inicialmente iba a vivir con su hermano, pero este estaba empezando a formar su vida así que había convencido a sus padres de vivir por su cuenta en un lugar pequeño para estudiantes, así que el lunes por la tarde le envió la dirección de su casa a Kuroo, que se había comprometido con ir a ayudarlo ese par de días, y como el nerd que era, llegó con libros y cuadernos sobre la materia.

\- Prepárate para las más emocionantes clases de química que tendrás en tu vida - al moreno le encantaba el ramo y buscaría transmitir esa pasión al menor, así se le haría más fácil.

\- Estoy muy desmotivado, vamos a ver que tal va - respondió desordenando un poco su cabello y señalando el camino hasta la sala donde tenía sus propios libros y apuntes desperdigados por el kotatsu - ya había empezado.

Kuroo se dedicó a explicarle la materia como si fuera una película, con anécdotas divertidas con tal de que recordara detalles importantes y que se riera mientras estudiaba, pero luego de casi 3 horas absolutamente enfocado en el estudio Tsukki necesitaba un respiro, aunque admitía que mucha de la información al fin había entrado con coherencia en su cerebro.

\- Paremos un poco, estoy cansado - pidió dejándose caer hacia atrás, con el enorme suéter que usaba en casa levantándose en su abdomen y los ojos cerrados para calmar un poco su cabeza que estaba llena de fórmulas y química.

Trato pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos vagaran por la piel expuesta de Kei y recordara que se había corrido en ese mismo lugar. Frunció el ceño sonrojándose, desde ese día que no podía dejar de pensar ese tipo de cosas.

\- Gracias por ayudarme - terminó por hablar sin siquiera abrir los ojos - se que no soy tu persona favorita y esto te debe ser incomodo, así que realmente lo aprecio.

\- Basta con eso, no me desagradas ni nada. Se te olvida que soy amigo de Bokuto y Akaashi, tan hijo de puta no soy - aprovechó de recostarse en el suelo también.

\- Es diferente, ellos son novios, no son una amenaza - respondió girando para poder verlo sin levantarse del suelo.

\- Tu no eres una amenaza - dijo demasiado rápido y con un tono demasiado duro.

\- Vale, no importa cuanto intente, sigues siendo un idiota - respondió poniéndose en pie para ir por jugo y algo de comer.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que hice? Estoy en tu casa ayudándote a pasar un ramo ¿Y soy un idiota? - preguntó molesto.

\- Lo eres - respondió sin mirarlo - Porque siquiera aceptas quién eres y en respuesta, tratas otros como se te antoja, nunca mides tus palabras o la forma en que dices las cosas.

\- ¿Que rayos dices? Se muy bien quien soy - Se incorporó molesto.

\- Déjalo así, vamos a estudiar, para eso estás aquí - respondió sentándose a su lado finalmente y retomando los papeles, peleando un poco con las manos de Kuroo que intentaban quitarle las cosas para seguir hablando.

\- ¿Porque rayos eres tan terco? - gruñó dándose cuenta que en su intento de quitarle las cosas tenía sus manos sobre las de Tsukki. Sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y se acercó un poco a él.

\- Déjame, podrías vomitar si no te alejas - forcejeó un poco con él para que lo soltara, aunque con eso solo conseguía que Kuroo pusiera más fuerza para controlarlo.

\- Siempre logras enojarme - lo tomo con fuerza y lo pego a él - ¿Por qué siempre logras hacer que pierda el control, ah?

\- Suéltame Sempai - marcó su nombre como intentando poner una distancia formal entre ellos, y hacer más fuerza en sus movimientos para girar, pero solo consiguiendo que Kuroo lo empujara mas fuerte hasta tener sus manos contra el suelo.

\- ¿Realmente quieres eso? - en ese momento su sentido común se había ido de vacaciones, como siempre pasaba cuando estaba mucho tiempo con el rubio. Se relamió los labios sin quitar los ojos de él.

\- Porque querría estar tan cerca de un cretino - respondió volviendo a forcejear con el, haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran mucho mas de lo que Kuroo habría querido.

El marcado rechazo de Tsukki sólo hizo que deseara más ese contacto y soltando una de sus manos tomó su mentón para darle un beso posesivo y violento, mordiéndolo como si quisiera un pedazo de él. Como respuesta el otro chico dio un pequeño jadeito y aunque intentaba rechazarlo, también estaba peleando dentro del beso, intentando dominarle, hacerle ver que no podía hacer con él lo que quisiera cuando quisiera, aprovechando su mano libre para tomarlo fuerte del cabello y tirar de él, pero ese jalón de cabello no hizo más que aumentar su deseo y solo se separó para verlo, para que supiera que no lo estaba intimidado en lo más mínimo. Volvió a lamer sus labios, como saboreando el beso anterior.

\- Imbécil - gruñó el rubio al tenerlo lejos, y volvió a tirar de él para besarlo, poniendo una mano en su baja espalda para pegarlo lo más posible a el.

A Kuroo le encantaba todo eso, él no ser delicado, el poder apretar con fuerza y no ser un príncipe azul. Podía ser todo lo sucio y morboso que quisiera sin temer asustar a Tsukki. Movió las caderas contra él sonriendo por como el rubio se estremecía y revolcaba bajo el, exponiendo su cuello el cual no dudó en morder y succionar.

\- Marica... - jadeó cerca de su oído y volvió a mover las caderas contra su semierección.

\- Mira quien lo dice - respondió metiendo las manos dentro de su pantalón para apretar su trasero y pegarlo más a él - apuesto que te corres en las noches pensando en follarme - gruñó arqueándose por una mordida particularmente fuerte que sin duda dejaría marca.

\- Te tienes mucha fe - sonrió de medio lado contra su piel y luego lamió lentamente - seguro que eso lo haces tú - sus manos fuertes recorrieron los costados del menor. Tsukki tenía una cintura estrecha, demasiado tentadora como la de una chica, pero no tenía las curvas de una y podía sentir sus músculos fuertes; solo esa sensación logró que se pusiera más duro aún.

\- Sueño con gente mucho más agradable - respondió logrando girar para quedar sobre él a horcajadas pero peleando un poco por desacomodar la ropa del moreno y la suya propia logrando descubrir el miembro del mayor y deshacerse de su propio pantalón y ropa interior, acomodándolo entre sus nalgas a la perfección, viendo como su rostro se teñía violentamente de rojo y sus pupilas se dilataban imposiblemente, aunque temía que eso pudiera ser mucho para el, pero Kuroo solo cerró los ojos y simplemente se dejó llevar.

A momentos imaginaba que era una mujer, pero la fisionomía era tan distinta que no podía evitar posicionar al chico que desde su infancia lo había hecho sentir confundió y prefirió abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los de Tsukki.

\- Te encanta esto - jadeo con los ojos entreabiertos para no perder detalle de lo que pasaba con Kuroo. Sus manos se mantenían firmes y fuertes sobre su pecho para poder moverse al ritmo correcto, buscando sentir una leve presión en su entrada y que Kuroo también viera todo lo que estaba perdiéndose por negar lo evidente en su naturaleza.

\- Solo cállate - gruñó moviéndose desesperado contra el.

Apretó sus nalgas para sentir el roce con más intensidad, como si realmente estuviera dentro de él. Dejó escapar un profundo y quebrado gemido, no quería que eso acabara y volver a la realidad donde su cordura le diría que había hecho una asquerosidad.

Para Tsukki desde ese día en casa de Kuroo que el sexo estaba constantemente en su mente así que su cuerpo estaba necesitado de todo eso, del calor, el contacto y especialmente receptivo al placer, por lo que esta vez fue él quien no duró mucho tiempo y terminó corriéndose sin aviso sobre la camiseta del moreno y parte de su mentón, haciendo que el moreno se detuviera de golpe y limpiara rápido su rostro, casi horrorizado.

\- ¡Que mierda Tsukki, que asco! - protestó molesto.

Se ganó una mira realmente ofendido con sus palabras, sin saber Tsukki del todo cómo reaccionar, mal que mal, recién tenía 18 años y toda esa situación era extraña e incómoda, solo terminando por moverse rápido para alejarse de él arreglar su ropa, intentando cubrirse un poco, aunque aún tenía pequeños temblores de placer.

\- Eres un real egoísta y cínico, la última vez tú te corriste encima mío y yo no reclame.

\- La última vez estaba ebrio y siquiera estaba seguro de si había sido real o no - se defendió y lo miro molesto - ¿Me vas a dejar así? - preguntó mirando su evidente erección aún expuesta.

\- Debería - respondió dando un bufido, sintiendo que la atmósfera del momento se había ido, pero de todas formas se movió para tomar la erección de Kuroo entre sus manos y masturbarlo con toda la habilidad que tenía y garantizaba el moreno no durará demasiado.

Kuroo mordió su labio y cerró los ojos al momento de correrse, su mente nuevamente lo engañó y vio ese rostro que no debería aparecer cada vez que alcanzaba un orgasmo. Se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados como si con eso no tuviera que enfrentar lo que había pasado nuevamente, ahora no tenía la excusa del alcohol.

\- Esto no debería pasar de nuevo y deberías irte - siquiera espero que se repusiera de su orgasmo, tal como a él no le había dejado disfrutar el suyo - Ya me has ayudado mucho con los estudios al menos - sentía su corazón un poco estrujado cada vez que algo así pasaba y se daba cuenta que nunca había superado del todo su enamoramiento por ese chico aunque hubiera suplido su existencia con otras personas.

No dijo nada, encontraba que lo salido de los labios del rubio era lo más sensato. Se acomodó la ropa y subió la cremallera para levantarse y salir del lugar sin decir palabra alguna, siquiera se molestó en recoger sus apuntes.

De alguna forma extraña Tsukki se sentía incluso un poco utilizado y en lugar de seguir estudiando, pues sabía que no iba a poder concentrarse, salió en busca de alguna conquista pasajera que le hiciera olvidar que la última persona que lo había tocado era Kuroo.

Kuroo trato de hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido, de borrar de su mente las atrocidades que había hecho y se centró el los estudios y el equipo. Afortunadamente era periodo de examen y tenía permitido ignorar todo y a todos para privilegiar sus estudios, mientras, Tsukki se sintió aún más molesto cuando de hecho el estudio con Kuroo sirvió para pasar su examen con una muy buena calificación, más de lo que él mismo esperaba para aprobar, y cuando volvieron a los entrenamientos de forma regular, le llevaba un par de rodilleras nuevas de regalo al capitán, a modo de agradecimiento, aunque no le extrañaría si se las rechazaba por ser demasiado íntimo.

\- Me alegra que aprobaras - dijo recibiendo el regalo. Si querían fingir que nada había pasado lo mejor era actuar con naturalidad - es desmotivante fallar en algún ramo el primer año, que bueno que no te ocurrió.

\- Ahora se cuanto tengo que exigirme - respondió asintiendo levemente con la cabeza - y ya puedo volver a centrarme como corresponde en los entrenamientos, así que deberíamos perfeccionar la sincronía.

\- Tienes razón, yo aún estoy con exámenes. Mañana tengo el último, así que después de eso podré estar dedicado al 100% en el entrenamiento - dijo con simpleza y notando que alguien lo estaba esperando - ¡Ken! ¿Ya saliste de tu examen? - su atención se centró completamente en el chico de cabello largo y negro que miraba con ojos curiosos el regalo en las manos de su amigo y al rubio con el.

\- Suerte mañana entonces, nos vemos - siquiera quería pasar mucho tiempo con él, lo hacía sentir extraño de formas que no le gustaban.

\- ¿Por qué Tsukishima te dio un regalo? - preguntó con un pequeño tinte de celos en la voz que no pudo disimular del todo.

\- Porque lo ayude con un ramo - dijo guardando su regalo y evitando la mirada de su amigo, como si le estuviera ocultando una infidelidad.

\- Ah... que bien - asintió levemente con la cabeza - ¿Vamos por pie de manzana? - sugirió para distraerse, aunque viendo aún a lo lejos la silueta de Tsukki como una extraña sombra de incomodidad.

\- Vamos - pasó un brazo por sus hombros y lo atrajo con propiedad poco común para un par de amigos.

De a poco Tsukki fue notándolo; la forma en que Kuroo hablaba de Kenma, como sus ojos se iluminaban al verlo y la manera en que dejaba todo de lado cuando el ex setter llegaba a buscarlo después del entrenamiento y con eso, le resultó más que obvio que Kuroo, sabiéndolo o no, estaba enamorado de su amigo.

\- Kenma-kun ha crecido mucho, se ha vuelto muy guapo - comentó casual mientras guardaban sus cosas, esperando ver la reacción del moreno que confirmara o no lo que pensaba - ¿Crees que haya alguna posibilidad de que esté en mi equipo?

Kuroo dejó todo lo que hacía y con el rostro traspasado de ira lo tomó de un rápido movimiento por la camiseta hasta casi despegarlo del suelo.

\- Escúchame y escúchame bien Tsukishima - su voz se oía peligrosa, como el siseo de un gato furiosos - ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi Kenma, ¿Entendido? Porque te juro que no respondo de lo que podría hacer contigo si siquiera lo piensas.

\- Suéltame - Su agarre no era nada como los de sus encuentros bruscos, eso eran los celos de un amante, ya fuera que Kuroo supiera o no, terminando por defenderse con un empujón más fuerte para lograr liberarse - No vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima - y sus palabras no solo hablaban de ese contacto.

En aquel momento toda ilusión o esperanza de que necesitara un tiempo para aceptar quien realmente era se perdió, porque incluso si algún día lo llegaba a aceptar, sería por Kenma, él nunca sería el objeto de los afectos de Kuroo Tetsurou y ahora le era más que claro.

\- Y tú no vuelvas a referirte a Kenma en ese tono, nunca - El moreno tomó sus cosas y se marchó sintiendo como si algo desgarraba sus entrañas.

\- Si, como sea - respondió con la mayor indiferencia posible y tomando sus cosas para irse rápido de ahí.

Ese día decidió que Kuroo era historia, dejó de guardar esa absurda fidelidad a arrebatos carnales. En cuestión de un par de semanas había tenido más de un par de citas pero que no habían llegado a más que eso.

Cuando se dio cuenta que el jueguito con Kei había terminado y necesitaba aplacar sus bajos instintos con alguien decidió tomar en serio a una de las chicas que lo buscaban. Había tratado de evitar eso, porque por algún motivo Ken siempre se aislaba cuando comenzaba a salir con alguien y eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento.

Incluso Tsukki pudo ver que ahora tenía una chica y eso fue aún más un incentivo para olvidarse de él, pero todo tomó más forma cuando en uno de los partidos de la temporada alguien corrió con mucha energía hacia el, como si lo conociera de toda una vida.


	4. Street Lite

[Street Lite](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzrrbTbKLRE&feature=emb_err_woyt&ab_channel=DaveStrong)

El equipo del rubio soltó una risita y se alejaron un poco para no interrumpir en el reencuentro. Kuroo solo frunció el ceño no muy seguro si ese chico, que parecía un pandillero, era un buen partido para su bloqueador.

\- Terushima, ¿Cierto? - recordaba vagamente al capitán de Johzenji y a decir verdad no había cambiado mucho. Claramente había crecido, era más alto y tenía también más cuerpo, pero seguía teniendo el mismo corte y tinte bicolor, también podía ver que el arete en su lengua seguía ahí, su actitud enérgica y divertida también parecía seguir presente.

\- ¡Si! No pensé que encontraría a un conocido aquí, que bueno ver una cara familiar... A Tetsu lo conozco, pero por alguna razón nunca congeniamos mucho - hizo un mohín - se llevaba mejor con el búho, incluso con Daichi - El chico no paró de hablar y antes de pensarlo ya estaba invitando al ex Karasuno a tomar algo.

Tsukki no sabía si esa invitación tenía dobles intenciones, y en el fondo esperaba que sí, porque entre más tiempo pasaba con el otro chico, más guapo iba pareciéndole, incluso con esa actitud exagerada que se le hacía casi adorable.

\- Reunámonos en 20 minutos afuera, me doy una ducha y vamos donde quieras.

\- ¡Genial! Te veo afuera - Dicho esto, entro al vestuario y las risitas molestas no se hicieron de esperar.

\- ¡Tsukishima tiene novio! - canturrearon algunos mientras Kuroo seguía en la ducha.

\- ¡Solo es un viejo conocido! - se defendió aunque no podía evitar tener una pequeña sonrisita boba en el rostro, incluso quizá con un poco de ilusión. Hace mucho alguien no lo invitaba a salir, y esperaba no estar ilusionándose y realmente fuera ese tipo de invitación.

\- La cara de 'hoy voy a follar' no te la quita nadie - molesto uno de sus compañeros.

\- Ve por el tigre - sonrió otro justo cuando Kuroo salía de la ducha con la toalla apenas colgando de sus caderas.

\- Diviértete, pero mañana te quiero sin molestias para el entrenamiento - dijo con una risita burlona mientras se secaba el cabello - hoy por poco tu futuro novio no nos ganó el set.

\- ¡No soy tan fácil como todos creen! - protestó mientras se daba un rápido bañado y maldecía un poco por no haber llevado mejor ropa con el.

\- Solo bromeamos - defendió otro de sus compañeros.

Al final Tsukki trató de arreglarse lo más posible y las risitas al sentir el perfume del rubio no se hicieron esperar pero no comentaron nada y salieron como equipo. Kuroo sonrió al ver a Ken esperándolo, pero después noto a la que era su novia esperándolo también, olvidándose de Kei y su salida en pos de sus propios asuntos personales y amorosos.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? - preguntó cuando estuvo junto al otro chico que también parecía haberse arreglado un poco más.

\- No se, donde quieres ir - sonrió encantadoramente Teru.

\- Depende - respondió sonriendo un poco nervioso - ¿Es esto una cita? Aunque sea improvisada, ¿o solo dos amigos saliendo por ahí?

\- ¿Tanto se nota que te encuentro el chico más guapo del planeta? - se rió avergonzado mientras jugaba con la parte más corta de su cabello - en la escuela parecías más distante, pero ahora... no se, siento que al menos puedo hablarte sin temer que escupas ácido.

\- ¿Fui malo contigo alguna vez? - No recordaba a toda la gente que había molestado en su vida, era posible que lo hubiera hecho con él y estuviera borrado de su mente - Lo siento si lo fui.

\- No, pero tú forma de ser decía 'no quiero que nadie se acerque' - se encogió de hombros - pero eso parece haber cambiado - le guiño un ojo - entonces... ¿A dónde te gustaría ir en nuestra primera cita?

\- Vamos por un café y ShortCake, mi pastel de triunfo - respondió molestando un poco.

Usualmente habrá dicho para ir por algo de beber, a algún sitio ruidoso y donde realmente no tuviera que convivir con la otra persona pero quería conocer a ese chico.

Al día siguiente la sonrisa en la cara de Tsukki decía que la salida con ese chico había ido bien. Kuroo frunció el ceño, nunca le gustó Terushima, quizás por su forma tan despreocupada de ejercer la capitanía o por la forma que coqueteaba siempre con Akaashi haciendo que Bokuto hirviera de rabia. Podría no gustarle todo ese tema de la homosexualidad, pero siempre se abanderaba con sus amigos.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? Estoy bien, sin dolores ni nada - protestó al sentirse escrutado por Kuroo - Terushima es un perfecto caballero, siquiera tuvo intenciones de subir a mi casa cuando fue a dejarme, es más siquiera quiso besarme.

\- Muy bien, más le vale que se comporte - dijo con el rostro serio y luego le revolvió el cabello - vamos a practicar - prefería concentrarse en el entrenamiento y no en lo desagradable que le parecía que Tsukki saliera con ese chico.

Ese día, a 10 minutos de terminar el entrenamiento oyeron que llamaban por 'Kei' y de inmediato el rubio giró para encontrarse a Teru llevando en las manos un paquete de pockys de fresa. Kuroo dejó salir un bufido y se giró para ignorar la escena y dedicarse a ordenar el gimnasio antes de salir. Se sentía molesto, más de lo que quería admitir.

\- ¿Tuviste algún problema con Kuroo alguna vez? - pregunto luego de un rato caminando hombro con hombro al salir del entrenamiento, comiendo los dulces que le había llevado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - dijo frunciendo el ceño - ninguno, solo sentía que no le agradaba... quizás porque molestaba mucho a Akaashi - agregó con un tono pícaro - se erizaba como un gato y entre Bokuto y él me tapizaban en insultos.

\- ¿Por qué lo molestabas? - alzó una ceja sorprendido, pensando de inmediato en que tenían discusiones de algún tipo.

\- Porque era lindo - se sonrojo - siempre lo invitaba a salir y cosas así, aunque sabía que estaba con Bokuto y que me diría que no.

\- Probabas suerte, básicamente - rió sin molestarse, el mismo lo habría hecho en otra situación - quizá sea la razón por la que no le gustas, no está muy feliz de estas repentinas salidas.

\- No puede importarme menos - sonrió pícaro - que él se quede con sus muchachitas de cabello largo, yo me quedo contigo y eso es lo que importa.

\- Supongo que si - sonrío un poco, con el leve sonrojo en el rostro por lo directo que era - hace siglos alguien no estaba así de interesado en mi... has llegado en el momento justo.

\- ¿Y eso porque? ¿Alguien te rompió el corazón? - preguntó más interesado, queriendo saber cuanto pudiera de él.

\- Sí, estuve en algo extraño con un gran cretino - admitió aunque sin dar nombres - No funcionó y está enamorado de alguien más, nunca me vio ni verá como una opción, así que quedó en nada.

\- Bueno, él se lo pierde - se atrevió a tomar su mano y apretarla suavemente - yo si estoy dispuesto a hacerte feliz.

\- Eres muy directo, ¿No? - sonrió apretando un poco su mano de vuelta en una especie de complicidad y aceptación - me gusta, así las cosas son más fáciles.

\- Se que es muy rápido, pero me gustas y disfruto hablando y estando contigo... deberíamos intentarlo, ¿No te parece? - a pesar de estar hablando con relativa normalidad, podía verse algo de nerviosismo en sus gestos.

\- Deberíamos - asintió luego de unos segundos de silencio, además, ya estaban haciéndolo a fin de cuentas.

\- Entonces... - le dio un beso rápido en los labios - ¿Está bien si lo vuelvo a hacer?

\- Eres ridículamente adorable para tener esa apariencia de pandillero - como respuesta lo atrajo de la camiseta suavemente para besarlo como correspondía.

De inmediato Teru lo pegó a él y lamió su labio para pedir permiso e introducir su lengua y hacer eso un beso pasional que habían deseaba darle antes, aunque era una verdadera injusticia que fuera tan alto.

Luego de ese día tuvieron varias citas, cada vez que el tiempo se los permitía, salían juntos y siempre era algo bueno, siquiera tenían grandes discusiones por las cuales valiera la pena preocuparse y rápidamente los dos encontraron un ritmo. Pronto serían novios, y de hecho ya se sentían como tal.

Kuroo veía que con cada día que pasaba la relación de Tsukki parecía ser más seria así que después de un entrenamiento bastante agotador lo retuvo hasta que todos se fueron.

\- Tsukki, necesito hablar contigo

\- ¿Hay algún problema? - últimamente hablaban poco, pues si él no estaba con Teru, Kuroo estaba con su novia de turno o su novio de toda la vida, pues en su mente definitivamente veía a Kenma como su novio. El moreno negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

\- Solo... - pensó en cómo decir lo siguiente sin parecer un idiota - ...las cosas con Terushima al parecer van en serio y quería que supieras... que si si el idiota hace algo, si te lastima, puedes decirme... yo le rompo la cara y de seguro Bokuto también querrá ayudar.

\- ¿Por qué te importa? - No había más que genuina duda en su voz, sin poder situar del todo la preocupación de Kuroo.

\- Porque me agradas y te conozco desde que tienes 14 años - miro hacia otro lado mientras frotaba su nariz con su dedo para que no se notara lo avergonzado que estaba - Terushima no es de mis personas favoritas, pero si se porta bien contigo quedó conforme, aunque si llegase a hacer alguna idiotez lo golpeare.

\- Estamos bien, es genial a decir verdad - admitió tomando mejor su bolso - ¿Por qué no te gusta? No creo que sea solo porque coqueteaba con Akaashi.

\- Con Akaashi, con el setter de Shiratorizawa, y así... todo eso mientras salía con Kunimi o el chico o chica de turno - frunció el ceño - no me gustaba que fuera tan poco serio, quizás a cambiado, pero mi percepción de él no es la mejor.

\- Básicamente conoces su historial - respondió pensando si era o no algo de preocuparse, pero no le había dado razones para dudar, de hecho sabía muchas de esas aventuras.

\- Uhm si, no me gusta... pero si se porta bien contigo lo acepto - dijo con un mohín de molestia en los labios. Quisiera o no sentía aprecio por Tsukki, lo quería como quería a Bokuto o a Akaashi.

\- Es bueno, no tienes que preocuparte, incluso puede llegar a agradarte - sugirió probando suerte. Lo extrañaba como amigo, y ahora que tenía a alguien, seguramente estaría menos alerta todo el tiempo.

\- No, no hay compatibilidad... nunca pudo agradarme cuando estaba en el colegio y siquiera tengo ganas de intentarlo ahora - se cruzó de brazos - ya, vamos - le revolvió el cabello - seguro tienes una cita hoy que es viernes.

\- La tengo - de hecho había invitado a Teru a comer a su casa, iba a esforzarse por una cena y sin duda esa noche las cosas se harían más serias.

\- Disfruta tu noche - se fue caminando tranquilamente.

Sentía que eso ponía en orden las cosas con Tsukki, pero la ligera molestia que sentía al saber que estaría con Terushima no quería desaparecer.

Cocinar nunca había sido su mayor fuerte, no le gustaba especialmente la comida, pero descubrió que era realmente agradable hacerlo para alguien que le interesaba y pronto tuvo todo listo, esperando por su cita que llegó puntual y viéndose realmente guapo en la puerta, con una mezcla de sonrisa traviesa y nerviosa en el rostro que lo hacía ver casi como un niño pícaro.

\- Llegas a tiempo, está todo casi listo - se acercó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- Traje helado para el postre - sonrió encantadoramente. Estaba ansioso por esa noche, ambos sabían que al fin darían el último paso.

La cena fue un éxito, mejor de lo que él mismo había esperado, aunque su cabeza siquiera estaba en la comida, e incluso se saltaron el helado de postre, más interesados en otros aperitivos y sin duda, había sido una buena decisión, pues las siguientes horas fueron simplemente de placer, y lo único que Tsukki pudo enfocar fue el techo de su casa. Al día siguiente despertó agradablemente adolorido y con el suave peso y pelo despeinado de Teru en su abdomen, que estaba abrazándolo por la cintura como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

Durante el fin de semana Kuroo terminó con su novia. Esa era la tónica, nunca duraba mucho con ellas, la única mujer con la que realmente se había prendado era Alisa Haiba, pero su hermosa rusa había vuelto a su país natal a estudiar. Para el lunes y cuando volvieron al entrenamiento, fue más que evidente para todos que Tsukki ya estaba en algo serio con Terushima, eso o había perdido una pelea con un vampiro muy apasionado.

\- Dame un respiro - terminó por protesta cuando estaban a mitad del entrenamiento y su cuerpo sufría después del fin de semana que había pasado con Teru.

\- Vas a tener que entrenar más si quieres follar y estar en el equipo - se burló a su oído, no tenía la intención de parar, pero cuando levantó la vista, Kenma estaba en la puerta del gimnasio - descanso de 5 minutos - dijo rápidamente y corrió hacia su amigo que al parecer solo pasaba a verlo al saber que había terminado con su novia.

Tsukki se dejó caer al suelo sobre su panza para aligerar un poco las puntadas en la espalda, sabía que en un par de días ya estaría más acostumbrado a todo eso y cuerpo estaría bien, pero quería que eso pasara más rápido. Además desde su lugar, no veía a Kuroo con Kenma y eso era perfecto para él, aunque oyó que lo hacía pasar al gimnasio para que lo esperara sentados en las gradas, siquiera lo miró, no quería crear algún problema con Kuroo por algo como eso y prefiero solo entrenar cuanto su cuerpo le permitía, aunque para el final de la jornada estaba agotado, y si hubiera podido quedarse a dormir en el gimnasio, lo habría hecho.

Kenma no había perdido su habilidad de chico observador y se dio cuenta rápidamente que Kuroo había cambiado el entrenamiento solo por Tsukishima, algo que no había hecho por nadie en la escuela, excepto el. Frunció el ceño y cuando terminó el entrenamiento, antes de que cualquiera se acercara al moreno demandó su atención, pidiendo ir por pie de manzana. Kuroo como siempre no se pudo negar y luego de ordenar se marchó con su mejor amigo. En ningún momento se dio cuenta de la mirada calculadora que le dio a Tsukishima al llevárselo de ahí, al menos nadie excepto él mismo Tsukki que solo pudo pensar que los afectos de Kuroo eran de hecho correspondidos; y en el fondo sentía lástima por ellos, por cómo Kuroo nunca aceptaría lo que sentía solo porque estaba "mal", sentía lástima de pensar que probablemente nunca serían plenamente felices porque siempre buscarían la pieza faltante que Kuroo estaba privándoles.

Luego de separarse de Kenma, y para pasar las penas del rompimiento con su novia, salió por la noche con Bokuto y Akaashi que hace poco habían vuelto del partido que tenían en Nagano. Bokuto siempre lograba hacerlo olvidar preocupaciones con sus idioteces.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa entonces? - pregunto Akaashi, sabiendo que Kuroo era el tipo de personas que se guardaba todo hasta no poder más.

\- Ahora, el que no tengo novia y que Tsukki está saliendo con el imbécil de Terushima - admitió frunciendo el ceño - y odio a ese tipo, su existencia me da urticaria.

\- Qué suerte entonces que no eres tú quien sale con el - Bokuto solo pudo dar un gruñido al recordar a ese chico - Tsukishima siempre ha sido inteligente, no creo que saliera con él si no demostrara ser decente.

\- Su humanidad me molesta. Tsukki me agrada y ahora casi no lo veo porque acercarme sería compartir con ese idiota - gruñó - quizás tu y Bokuto le puedan presentar a alguien mejor, los gemelos Miya me agradaban y en la última reunión dejaron en claro que salían tanto con chicas como con chicos.

\- ¿Crees que Tsukishima podría salir con alguien como alguno de ellos? - rió Akaashi, imaginando el caos de eso y que básicamente terminaría horriblemente - No se si a los gemelos, pero al menos podrías decirle que saliera con nosotros.

\- Eso estaría bien, que encuentre a alguien que no sea Teru - se cruzó de brazos - y dejemos eso atrás y concentrémonos en mi soledad y en la posibilidad de irme a Rusia a buscar a Alisa.

\- ¿No era uno de sus planes volver en algún momento? - Bokuto siempre había querido que se quedaran juntos.

\- Si, pero así como van las cosas lo dudo - cada vez era más tedioso salir con chicas y eso lo estaba asustando, aunque jamás dejaría salir esas inquietudes.

\- No desesperes - le dio un golpecito en la espalda - Ya aparecerá la princesa de tus sueños, confió en eso.

Al oír eso no pudo evitar pensar en Tsukki y en todas las veces que lo llamaba princesa y como seguía siendo un apodo para molestarlo. Sintió que el corazón le latía rápido y que todo en él estaba de revés, todo era tan confuso. Para el final de la noche, Kuroo estaba totalmente destruido después de tantas bebidas y entre los otros dos chicos tuvieron que llevarlo a su casa para que pudiera dormir, esperando haberlo ayudado a dejar en paz sus miedos y preocupaciones.


	5. They Suffocate At Night

[They Suffocate At Night](https://youtu.be/smRoBDItvGU)

Cada día se sentía más confundió y prefería escudarse en cualquier pretexto para no pensar en todas las dudas que tenía y lo insatisfecho que se sentía con todo en ese último tiempo. Su único refugio siempre había sido Ken, pero sentía que no podía estar mucho con él sin sentir que haría una estupidez.

Eventualmente y cuando Teru tuvo que salir a un partido con su universidad, aceptó salir con Akaashi, Bokuto y Kuroo. No sabía que podía pasar en esa salida, era un grupo muy extraño de unir, pero ahí estaba, entrando a un pequeño pub donde habían quedado de reunirse; odiaba a Kuroo, pues no creía posible que siempre se viera tan atractivo, era absurdo.

Bokuto, animado como siempre, se abalanzó al rubio, comentando lo alto que estaba. Akaashi, más tranquilo y analítico lo saludo con una sonrisa y se alegró de que ahora pudieran aliarse en contra de Kuroo cuando se pusiera idiota con el tema gay. Se reunieron a tomar unas cervezas y hablar de la vida y Tsukki parecía fascinado con la pareja, había conocido a otras parejas, pero nunca tan estable o que llevara tanto tiempo juntos, las actitudes, la complicidad. Era el tipo de relación que quería llegar a tener alguna vez.

Salir los 4 se volvió una costumbre y sin darse cuenta su relación con Tsukki se hacía más cercana. En ocasiones escuchaba al rubio hablar de su novio y entre arcadas burlonas lo escuchaba. Parecía que todo eso que habían vivido a principio de año había quedado atrás, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido y era un alivio a decir verdad, no había la tensión aunque si, sin darse cuenta salían pequeños coqueteos y juegos entre ellos; Akaashi no era tonto, sabía que siempre había habido una química especial entre Kuroo y Tsukki, durante los campamentos siempre vivían tocándose, buscándose, ahora era igual, solo que de manera más sutil.

Terushima también lo había notado. No siempre iba con ellos porque su relación con Bokuto y Kuroo era por demás áspera, pero lograban soportar una que otra velada sin discutir, en parte porque el ex johzenji se volvía más serio y tenso al ver la forma en que su novio y Kuroo compartían, esa coquetería que tendía a aumentar cuando Terushima se les unía y cada comentario que hacía buscaba una reacción de Kei, que estuviera pendiente de él y dejara al estúpido punk de lado, y Tsukki lo hacía sin darse cuenta, no buscaba tanto a Teru pues tenía la presencia de Kuroo que lo hacía sentir alegre y divertido, y bastaba con tener los mimos de su novio de forma física, que se mantuviera abrazándolo o dándole pequeños mimos mientras reía y su atención estaba en Kuroo.

Cuando Kuroo se daba cuenta que se estaba excediendo o notaba como Teru tocaba con más propiedad a Tsukki él se excusaba para ir a buscar a alguna chica que quisiera pasar un buen rato con él y así dejar atrás las ideas extrañas que surgían de su cabeza, aunque últimamente ya no le molestaba tanto y comenzaban a verse más y más atractivas en su mente. En esos momentos Tsukki buscaba también más a su novio, que le diera atención para no pensar en que Kuroo estaba con alguna chica y en algún punto, noto que a veces sus coqueteos también iban hacia chicos que lo buscaban, haciéndole sentir entre interesado y desconcertado.

Akaashi solo era un espectador silencioso, como si presenciara una película más que interesante. Al parecer el convivir con Tsukki y con Bokuto y él mismo, había abierto la mentalidad cavernícola del moreno y habían despertado su curiosidad porque ya no se espantaba con las demostraciones de afecto que Bokuto le daba o simplemente dejaba que algunos chicos intentara ligar con él, aunque siempre terminaba rechazando las propuestas con una sonrisa que dejaba aún más embobados a sus pretendientes. Todo eso cambiaba cuando Kenma se les unía, Kuroo simplemente estaba inmerso en su mejor amigo y en lo que pudiera necesitar, aunque Tsukki con comentarios o algunas acciones volvía a retomar la atención del moreno haciendo que el chico de cabello largo se enfurruñara.

Tsukki solo se dio cuenta de su actitud cuando Terushima comenzó a protestar; de pronto las peleas estaban a la orden del día, discutían más que usualmente y pronto empezaron a hacerse insostenible hasta que ni uno de los dos quiso soportarlo por más tiempo y tan pronto como había pensado, se terminó todo.

\- Oye, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso el idioma de Terushima se porto mal? - preguntó una tarde después del entrenamiento mientras regresaban a casa, se había hecho costumbre regresar juntos cuando Teru no iba por el rubio y había estado preocupado por lo repentinamente decaído que se veía Tsukki.

\- No pasa nada - Su ahora ex novio le había dicho de forma muy clara que si estaba enamorado de Kuroo, o lo buscaba o lo superaba pero no con el pues no era un premio de consolación. Por supuestos que nada de eso pasaría así que habían cortado luego de 2 meses de peleas y 5 de relación.

\- No parece que pase nada - lo tomo del mentón para mirarlo mejor e insistirle - estás triste... ¿Qué te hizo?

\- No es nada Kuroo, en serio - bajo la mirada porque aunque habían estado discutiendo, había querido mucho a Terushima y pensar que ya no estaban juntos, le dolía y aún a veces se contenía de llorar aunque habían pasado ya algunos días desde su quiebre.

\- Está bien... ¿Porque no vamos por un shortcake? Yo invito - le revolvió el cabello como siempre y dejó caer su brazo en sus hombros para caminar así con el.

\- Si, eso me gustaría - Incluso se recargó un poco en el mientras caminaba, con la cabeza sobre su hombro y solo cuando llevaron varios minutos caminando hablo - Teru terminó conmigo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? ¡Como se atreve! Lo detesto, pero a golpes le iré a devolver el sentido común - gruñó molestos - ¿Por qué ahora? Estaban molestamente bien, todos empalagosos y esas cosas asquerosas.

\- Muchas cosas, muchos factores... tratamos de arreglarlo pero no funciono - se sentaron en la calle fuera del café para poder hablar en calma - no le gustó mi interés en alguien más - Kuroo quedó en silencio y luego se atrevió a hablar.

\- ¿Hay alguien más? Jamás lo hubiese imaginado, estabas baboso por él y su estúpido piercing en la lengua.

\- No, no hay nadie más - rió con tristeza - Nunca lo habría engañado, pero digamos que es alguien que siempre ha estado, nunca ha pasado ni pasaría nada, pero de todas formas Teru odiaba la idea y sentirse en segundo plano, y tiene todo su derecho de sentirse así, fue mi culpa.

\- Bueno... quizás es el momento de intentarlo con la persona que realmente quieres a tu lado - Tsukki no dijo nada y solo se acurrucó más - pareces un niño aún con tu 1.96 - se rió y le revolvió el cabello. Ahora sentía curiosidad por saber quién era el chico que le quitaba el sueño al rubio.

Kenma había buscado a su amigo por el camino habitual, y a medida que avanzaba, pudo ver la silueta de Tsukki un poco acurrucado contra él, y a Kuroo rodeándolo por los hombros, acunándolo un poco, sintiendo que el corazón y el estómago se le encogía de enojo al verlo de esa forma con el rubio que siempre le había parecido demasiado cercano a SU amigo, SU Kuro.

\- Tetsuro - la voz de Kenma hizo que se separara enseguida de Tsukki como si hubiera estado haciendo algo muy malo; solo lo llamaba así cuando estaba molesto.

\- Ken, ¿Que pasa? - preguntó con voz de inocencia.

\- Estaba buscándote - respondió casi en un gruñido - Quiero que vayamos por café y pie de manzana.

\- Está bien, vamos mañana ¿Te parece? - En otra ocasión hubiera corrido a cumplir el capricho de su amigo, pero ahora tenía a Tsukki con el corazón roto, él también era su amigo, no podía dejarlo así.

\- ¿Mañana? - Preguntó cruzándose de brazos y con un sonrojo que solo aparecía en el enojo - Mañana ya es tarde.

\- Puedes ir a mi casa ahora, más tarde te llevo el pie pero ahora estoy hablando algo importante con Tsukki - habló suavemente, tratando de buscar un arreglo para que todos estuvieran felices.

\- ¿Más importante que yo? - Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ken, no te pongas manipulador - dijo más serio - esto es importante, ve a casa y hablamos más tarde.

\- Está bien como quieras - respondió bufando y girando para irse más que enojado, dramáticamente.

\- Lo siento por eso... ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar a conversar? - Kuroo apretó el puente de su nariz en un gesto frustrado.

\- Deberías ir con él - comentó viendo el camino por el que había ido Kenma - Yo me iré a casa, a dormir o algo... no deberías arruinar tu avance con el.

\- Claro que no, tú también eres mi amigo y no quiero que estés solo - Kuroo no entendió lo del avance, pero lo ignoro.

\- Es diferente - respondió con una pequeña sonrisa triste en el rostro - Kenma es especial, creo que ambos serán más felices cuando lo vean - aún a pesar de sus palabras, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, pensando en que era un idiota por estar arreglándole la vida amorosa a su amigo, a su amigo que le gustaba como nadie.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - se quedó quieto, simplemente jugando con el cabello del rubio como si lo estuviera consolando.

\- Sabes de qué hablo - respondió simplemente, sintiendo los ojos aún más húmedos al pensar en todo lo que no podría ser.

Claro que Kuroo lo sabía, pero aún no estaba seguro de nada, las cosas con Kenma siempre habían sido así y quizás el solo se estaba confundiendo.

\- No importa lo que pasa conmigo, hoy se trata de ti... no pongas esa cara de tristeza que me harás ir y golpear a Terushima.

\- No es su culpa realmente - respondió negando de inmediato con con la cabeza, sin evitar defenderlo un poco - Lo quiero...

\- Pues me da igual, estás triste por su culpa - lo tomó de las mejillas para verlo fijo - no tiene derecho a hacerte sufrir, ¿Qué puedo hacer para animarte un poco?

\- Yo lo estoy haciendo sufrir también - respondió girando un poco el rostro - Vamos por shortcake ahora, no quiero seguir hablando de mi fracaso amoroso. Ya pasará, con el tiempo volveré a la normalidad.

Entraron al café y de inmediato pidió su pastel y café, intentando terminar rápido para que Kuroo pudiera ir tras de Kenma, sabía que era lo correcto de hacer, pero Kuroo notaba su inusual apuro por terminar el pastel.

\- Estás raro... - frunció el ceño - ¿Acaso hice mal en invitarte? ¿Quieres estar solo y no me quisiste decir?

\- No, solo creo que es un momento más importante para ti de lo que te das cuenta - bebió un pequeño sorbo de su café - solo estoy naturalmente triste.

\- Me estás confundiendo más de lo que ya lo estoy - se atrevió a confesarle que estaba confundido y que estaba comenzando a aceptar que tenía sentimiento que según él no eran correctos.

\- ¿Quieres hablarlo? - preguntó suavemente, de forma casi tentativa. Kuroo dudó un poco pero eventualmente asintió, casi asustado, sabiendo que si podía hablar con alguien de eso, era con Tsukki, él lo entendería y no lo juzgaría - ¿Cuál es el problema puntual? - preguntó acercándose su pastel para compartirlo con el- después del par de cosas que hicimos... ¿No crees que es incluso un poco lógico que tienes al menos algo de atracción por los chicos? - incluso cuidó su tono, que nadie más los oyera. El sonrojo en el rostro de Kuroo fue fulminante y solo miró su taza de café.

\- ...Eso fue porque, no se... quizás estaba caliente, hace tiempo que no estaba con nadie - trató de justificarse - es posible ¿O no?

\- Yo no me acostaría con una chica no importa lo caliente que estuviera, solo no funcionaría la maquinaria - quería hacerle entender desde su experiencia.

\- No entiendo, no debería sentirme así, está mal... papá me matará - Tragó pesado porque sabía que tenía razón. Removió su cabello en un gesto de frustración.

\- Es tú vida Kuroo, tienes que vivir como tú estés más feliz - respondió de inmediato - No sé cuál sea tu historia pero no puedes vivir escondido de ti mismo, de quién eres; enloquecerás y todo terminará mal... tu papá no tiene porque enterarse.

\- Tu mismo debes pensar que está mal... no puedo tener estos sentimientos por Kenma, simplemente no. Es mi amigo de la infancia, crecí con él... - en ningún momento levantó la cabeza, estaba asustado, muy asustado, ahora que lo decía en voz alta todo parecía más real y sentía que moriría de angustia.

\- Si ha permanecido tanto tiempo en tu vida es perfectamente posible que los tengas y no hay nada de malo en eso, se quieren y eso debería ser más que suficiente - agregó dándole un apretón a su mano por sobre la mesa - Deberías ir por el.

\- ¿Estás loco? siquiera se si Kenma se siente igual - dijo escandalizado.

\- Creeme, se siente igual - Kuroo lo miraba como si estuviera loco - Eso qué pasó hace unos momentos fue puramente celos. ¿Porque crees que desaparece cuando estás con una chica? Odia verte con alguien más.

Todo eso fue como una revelación y sintió ganas de ir corriendo tras su amigo, pero esperaría, era su momento con Tsukki y además aclararía algunas dudas.

\- No me gusta todo esto... pero quizás tengas razón - lo miró con molestia - hasta que lograron meterme en su club de maricas.

\- Eras miembro honorífico - respondió guiñándole un ojo - Te reconciliaras con todo esto cuando veas que eres más feliz.

\- No se y tampoco se la mecánica de cómo follar con un hombre la sola idea me da escalofríos - se estremeció.

\- Puedo decir que el instinto está, de hecho, tu primer pensamiento fue al sexo así que al menos en parte sabes y si no, siempre puedes ir tú abajo, quizá termines amándolo.

\- ¡Qué asco Tsukki! - dijo tirándole la servilleta en la cara - jamás voy a ir abajo, simplemente no está en mi, hay demasiada testosterona en este cuerpo sensual para dejar que alguien me la metan. Igual no se como hablaré esto con Kenma o que pasará. Me siento más ansioso que antes... - suspiró

\- Y siempre, entre más testosteronas, todo se vuelve más homosexual, creo que estarás bien - agregó riendo un poco, sintiendo que al menos con eso podía distraerse de su propia tristeza del rompimiento, aunque le hacía sentir de forma muy directa que Kuroo nunca sería para el - Siquiera creo que necesites hablar demasiado, solo bésale y verás que tengo razón - Incluso se atrevió a darle un pequeño guiño - anda, vamos, yo iré a casa a seguir llorando mis penas y tú a vivir tu amor.

\- Está bien que puede que me gusten un poco, solo un poco, los chicos; pero no soy lo suficientemente marica para esas frases cursis - le revolvió el cabello - te iré a dejar a tu casa, no quiero que andes solo con esa cara de conejo lastimado, alguien se podría aprovechar.

Dejó que Kuro pagara y salieron del lugar cuanto antes, mientras Tsukki solo podía esperar que Kuroo no le contara con detalles sus aventuras amatorias con Kenma.

Después de dejar a Tsukki paso a la pastelería favorita de Ken y compró un gran trozo de pie de manzana y camino a su casa, sabía que estaría ahí esperando para regañarlo. Cuando llegó sintió el peso de lo que diría, pero recordó lo que Tsukki había dicho, que comenzaría a ser verdaderamente feliz cuando aceptara sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Tsukishima terminó de hacerse el interesante contigo? - pregunto de mala gana, aún sin poder sacudirse la molestia de encima después de haberlos visto tan cercanos.

\- ¿Que quiere decir eso? Tenía un problema y lo estaba escuchando, fuiste todo un mocoso malcriado - no pudo evitar sonreír por el rostro de enojo de Kenma - mira, es de tu tienda favorita.

\- Gracias - se lo quitó con una pequeña sonrisa, como sabiendo que había vuelto a tener el control de toda esa situación.

\- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que pase tiempo con Tsukki? Siempre me haces berrinches - se sentó a su lado.

\- Porque eres mi mejor amigo, solo mío - mientras hablaba se movía por la cocina sacando lo necesario para comer - no me gusta que alguien más tenga tu atención.

\- A mi tampoco me gusta que otra persona tenga tu atención - mordió su labio - te quiero solo para mi - esperaba estar siendo directo, porque no sabía de qué otra forma confesarse.

\- ¿Qué dices exactamente? - se detuvo en seco y camino hasta Kuroo para verlo fijo, como incentivándolo a seguir adelante con lo que tenía que decir.

\- Que no quiero que nadie más tenga las atenciones que tengo contigo - dijo apretando los puños y sintiendo la cara roja - Quiero ser el único que sepa que te gusta el pie de manzana acompañado de leche con plátano - se rió - quiero ser el único que sepa lo mimoso que te pones en las mañanas antes de despertar completamente y que te restriegas contra las almohadas como un gato.

\- También quiero que seas el único - respondió sonrojándose levemente - y yo también quiero ser el único para ti... que solo a mi me traigas pie y ser el único que sepa porque tu pelo tiene esa ridícula forma.

\- Mi pelo no es ridículo - se levantó para acercarse a él - tu pelo era ridículo cuando parecías un pudin - se atrevió a entrelazar sus dedos con él y acariciar con su pulgar el dorso de su mano.

\- Lo era, eso no hace que el tuyo no lo sea - apretó un poco su mano y en un impulso de valentía, se acercó a darle un pequeño beso en los labios, era prácticamente el mismo beso que Tsukki le había robado en la escuela, pero el resultado sería muy diferente.

Kuroo sintió una descarga de electricidad al sentir los labios del chico que desde niño le había gustado y no dudó en estrecharlo en sus brazos y profundizar el beso. Eso sin duda sería un antes y un después de su relación, desde ese punto nada sería igual y los dos lo tenían muy claro; ese beso llevo a otro y luego a otro, terminando acurrucados y comiendo pie de manzana y luego, al fin después de muchos años, pudieron irse a la cama y enredarse en el otro como siempre habían deseado.


	6. Disco 2000

[Disco 2000](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2G_CNJlrt1o&feature=emb_err_woyt&ab_channel=BritpopTunes)

Una semana después Tsukki los vio caminando por la universidad y aunque de principio todo se notaba igual, podía ver en algo de sus movimientos, en la forma que lo hablaba o le daba pequeños toques, que Kuroo al final había tomado su consejo y al fin estaban juntos.

Kuroo no comentó con nadie que estaba saliendo con Kenma, pero cuando ya llevaban semanas y no podía ir más allá de los besos sentía que todo eso había sido una equivocación. Si hubiera tenido el coraje durante la secundaria o preparatoria de decirle que siempre le había gustado las cosas serían distintas, porque ahora no podía imaginarse llegar a más de unas caricias íntimas con su mejor amigo, porque a pesar de estar saliendo, para Kuroo, Kenma seguía siendo su mejor amigo, casi un hermano.

\- ¿Solo soy yo o... esto es extraño? - terminó por decir Kenma una de las tardes mientras estaba recostado sobre el moreno, besándose pero sin tampoco el poder ir más allá en sus caricias. Kuroo suspiró y pegó la frente a su amigo.

\- No... no eres solo tú. Hay algo mal con nosotros - cerró los ojos sabiendo que no podían seguir ocultando lo que era tan obvio.

\- Creo que tardamos demasiado - se movió para recostarse sobre su hombro - No arruinamos la amistad... ¿Cierto?

\- Claro que no, siempre seremos amigos... ese es el problema - Kuroo rió con tristeza.

\- No estés triste - se movió para abrazarlo fuerte - ha servido de algo, ha servido para que te sueltes, para que dejes de estar encerrado en ti mismo... habrá alguien mejor y yo siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pasé.

Kuroo sentía la garganta apretada porque desde niño había sentido que Kenma era la persona para él y por su estupidez había arruinado la posibilidad de estar con quien amaba. El menor solo lo abrazó más fuerte, acunándolo un poco a pesar de ser más pequeño, esperando realmente que no se echara atrás en su avance porque entre ellos no había funcionado.

\- Siempre estaremos juntos solo que... no de esta forma - reitero para que sintiera que realmente lo que había entre ellos era y siempre sería especial, aunque no fueran pareja.

\- Si lo se - se incorporó un poco y besó su frente - igual no se como lo haré para aceptar a quien sea que salga contigo.

\- No quiero salir con nadie, así que no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte aún - respondió negando varias veces - siquiera me ha interesado alguien en todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Crees que podamos seguir durmiendo juntos sin que sea raro? Me gusta y duermo mejor cuando estas a mi lado - dijo mirando hacia otro lado por lo avergonzado que se sentía de admitir que su pequeño amigo era el mejor remedio para el insomnio.

\- Claro que sí, podemos hacer eso, siempre lo hemos hecho, no tiene porque cambiar nada - Incluso lo abrazo más fuerte contra él y lo rodeó con una de sus piernas como solía hacer. Kuroo aspiró el aroma de su cabello y se acurrucó con el.

Al menos tenía la seguridad de que siempre tendría a su amigo con él y que eso nunca cambiaría.

Tsukki dejó pasar un par de días, analizar la situación antes de hablar con Kuroo, acompañándolo un día después de la práctica, sentándose en un parque no muy lejos de la universidad con una lata de café caliente.

\- ¿Todo bien con Kenma...? - casi sabía la respuesta y se sentía horrible de estar feliz por lo que suponía.

\- Si, todo bien - dijo con voz apagada. Tsukki no tenía porque saber que hubo algo entre ellos, no le había dicho nada - seguimos siendo amigos como siempre.

\- ¿No le dijiste nada? - Lo miró como sabiendo que le mentiría - pareces... triste - Kuroo suspiró cansado y se recostó en el césped sin mirar al rubio.

\- Si le dije... salimos - trató de no parecer totalmente destruido por cómo había resultado todo - pero en este punto sólo podemos ser amigos, fue muy tarde, muy tarde - su voz se quebró un poco a pesar de que su rostro se mantenía serio, totalmente cerrado a las emociones.

\- No lo fue - respondió rápidamente, queriendo consolarlo de alguna forma pero manteniendo la distancia que Kuroo solía necesitar - fue el momento que debía y quizá en la vida fue tarde, pero para ti, solo podía ser ahora... no te tortures.

\- Yo lo amaba y él me amaba a mi... desde niños fue así - cerró los ojos y suspiró.

\- Encontrarás a alguien fantástico para ti - respondió dándole un pequeño mimo amable, luchando realmente para no pensar en lo perfecto que sería él para Kuroo, sabiendo que el moreno nunca lo miraría realmente - y ambos se seguirán queriendo para siempre.

\- Ya no quiero a nadie - dijo testarudo - creo que me dedicaré al sacerdocio - bromeó - seré monje en un templo.

\- Ya... - rió levemente y negó con la cabeza - eres un maldito dramático, no se como dudabas de si te gustaban o no los chicos, tienes todo el perfil de Drama Queen.

\- ¿Quien es dramático? Mocoso insolente - lo atrajo para revolver su cabello y hacerle cosquillas - y si estoy así es tu culpa, así que hazte cargo y esta vez invita a tomar algo a tu sempai... por alguna razón siempre soy yo el que te invita.

\- Porque estás agradecido de mi y todas las revelaciones que he traído a tu vida - tiró de él para hacerlo poner en pie, terminando en el mismo café del corazón roto de Tsukki.

\- Un café no me sanará el corazón roto - se burló, aunque agradecía de todas formas los esfuerzos de Tsukki por hacerlo sentir mejor - pensé que me llevarías a beber cerveza... eres un pésimo componedor de ánimo - dijo molestoso.

\- Embriagarse no soluciona nada - respondió casi como un regaño. No quería que ahogara su realidad en alcohol, quería que fuera entendiendo como era el mismo realmente.

\- Que pesado - se cruzó de brazos - al menos se me olvidaría lo miserable que me siento.

\- Siempre hay alguien peor - respondió riendo un poco - Yo, por ejemplo, llame a Teru hace unos días y cuando le dije que saliéramos, que lo intentáramos de nuevo, me corto la llamada sin más... ves, al menos tu ex novio no te odia.

\- Terushima se merece un golpe por idiota - gruñó - te juro que si lo veo le voy a dar un puñetazo por imbécil - realmente le molestaba que tratara así a Tsukki - y no se, quizás salí con Ken, pero jamás lo vi como novio... siempre fue mi amigo y era tan raro besarlo, no hicimos nada, solo besos.

\- Ya tendrás un novio para tirarte a gusto - aseguró pidiendo un trozo de pastel de chocolate. Esta vez era el día de Kuroo así que debía ser su pastel favorito para compartir - piensa esta etapa de tu vida como una segunda adolescencia, supongo que no dormiste con tu primera novia.

\- Eh obvio que si - dijo riéndose - de hecho no salí con nadie en la preparatoria, tú fuiste quien me dio mi primer beso - admitió entre divertido y avergonzado.

\- Oh... supongo que lo lamento... - a pesar de sus palabras, dio una pequeña risita. Le gustaba saber que a pesar de saber que nunca estarían juntos, al menos era dueño de momentos importantes de su descubrimiento personal.

\- Si, eres un ladrón de besos - le dio un golpe por debajo de la mesa - pero supongo que está bien, es una buena historia...

\- Podría haber sido peor - podría haber sido rechazado, como él con Kuroo.

\- Nah estuvo bien, tan bien que me asustó mucho - se encogió de hombros - para tus 14 años eras un niño muy atrevido, jamás hubiera hecho algo así.

\- Siempre he sabido lo que quiero - se encogió de hombros, acostumbrado a ver la vida desde la sencillez - también fuiste mi primer beso.

Eso hizo sonreír a Kuroo, se sentía extrañamente agradable esa información.

\- Creo que tambien me gustabas un poco, solo un poco - admitió frunciendo un poco el ceño, pues nunca le había dedicado muchos pensamientos a lo que Tsukki le había provocado en ese entonces.

\- Claro que te gustaba, soy muy guapo y tengo piernas largas como las de una chica, podrás excusarte con eso - fue su turno para darle un pequeño golpe por debajo de la mesa.

\- Si, eso es cierto - siempre habían tenido una química muy fuerte y eso le gustaba de Tsukki- pero luego creciste para ser más alto que yo, eso mata todas las pasiones - dijo bromeando.

\- Lo siento, pero bueno... que suerte que ya no me pareces mas que un idiota - respondió ocultando la sonrisa tras su taza de café. La verdad es que seguía pareciendole el chico mas perfecto que existía, pero por ahora podía ignorar sus propios pensamientos en pos de tener su amistad, y eventualmente, con algo de suerte, superar su enamoramiento.

Esa salida realmente logró animarlo y se dio cuenta que un buen amigo era mucho mejor que perder la conciencia con cerveza. Algo más de sí mismo que había aprendido gracias a Tsukki.

Los días que siguieron el grupo de 4 se afianzó un poco más, Tsukki incluso alcanzó a albergar esperanzas de que Kuroo volviera a notarlo, que se convirtiera en una posibilidad ahora que había aceptado quién era realmente. Akaashi también había notado a Kuroo más relajado e incluso más coqueto con Tsukki y este parecía estar encantado con la atención, pero nunca pasaba de eso, al parecer el ex Nekoma era innatamente coqueto y no se daba cuenta los estragos que causaba en el pobre Tsukishima.

\- ¿Cuándo les dirás? - Iban a una nueva salida, Tsukki solo estaba esperando que Kuroo decidiera hablar con los dos chicos para el hacer su jugada, porque considerando que pasaban casi todo el tiempo libre los 4 juntos, le parecía que al menos tenían que saber que algo podía pasar entre ellos, pero para lo que primero Kuroo tenía que asumirse con sus otros amigos.

\- No se como decirles, ya se me ocurrirá algo - se encogió de hombros - no te preocupes - le dio un golpecito en el hombro - ¿Aún no encuentras a quien ocupe el lugar del idiota de Teru?

\- No, no aún pero tampoco estoy buscando algo - más bien estaba esperando, pacientemente esperando, tomando el consejo de su ex novio. Si le gustaba Kuroo lo mejor era ir tras él.

Kuroo no dijo ni sugirió nada; seguramente necesitaba más tiempo para olvidar a Teru y lo comprendía, él mismo no se sentía preparado para algo serio. Cuando llegaron al pub de siempre las risas no se hicieron esperar y Kuroo noto la insistente mirada de un chico en otra mesa y vio en ese momento la oportunidad de decirle a sus amigos que se había pasado al lado oscuro de la fuerza sin tener que hablar.

Para Tsukki, esa noche pareció ser una película que veía desde afuera. Un par de copas y de pronto Kuroo se levantó y fue directo hasta ese chico que no había dejado de mirarlos, bastaron un par de palabras, un par de tragos y pudo oír el jadeo ahogado de Bokuto al darse cuenta de la situación, y de inmediato, tuvo nuevamente esa horrible sensación de su corazón hecho añicos por Kuroo, voluntariamente o no. Después de unos besos en un rincón oscuro parecieron intercambiar números y Kuroo volvió a la mesa dispuesto a contestar las preguntas que vinieran.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda?! - Bokuto movía los brazos como un búho alterado, con los ojos grandes de impresión mientras Akaashi no entendía del todo porque se había ido a enrollar con un desconocido si Tsukki estaba justo ahí.

\- Que al parecer lo marica es contagioso - dijo muy serio - salí con Kenma y no funcionó... ahora estoy soltero y con muchos más peces en el mar, porque descubrí que besar chicos no es tan asqueroso como pensaba hace un tiempo.

\- Si sigues hablando así ganaras más puñetazos que besos - masculló Tsukki bebiendo su cerveza de un par de tragos, queriendo emborracharse para no seguir sintiéndose tan triste como estaba en esos momentos, con el estómago estrujándosele por esa angustia repentina.

\- Soy honesto y seguramente alguien apreciará esa encantadora cualidad - le quitó importancia - así que eso. Meterle la lengua en la garganta a ese chico fue la manera más corta de decirles - Tomó el móvil y borro el numero, obviamente no estaba interesado.

\- Pues nos alegramos que al fin te asumas - respondió Akaashi finalmente, mientras de reojo miraba a Tsukki, como asegurándose que estuviera bien.

\- De momento tengo el corazón roto, así que no creo que salga con nadie aún - admitió y les contó cómo habían sido las cosas con Kenma, a pesar de que había sido una decisión mutua no dejaba de sentirse destruido por cómo había resultado todo.

Esa noche para Tsukki fue la primera de muchas borracheras por venir, pues de esa forma no tenía que pensar en que Kuroo nuevamente lo había relegado a una suerte de ser asexuado que no veía como alguien a quien poner atención. Dejó que Kuroo hablaba de cómo sentía las cosas mientras iba tras otra cerveza y luego otro par más. No se dio cuenta de su ebriedad hasta que salió con el viento en la cara y la bebida lo golpeó.

Akaashi pensó en intervenir, pero era mejor dejarlo vivir su descubrimiento sexual sin presiones, no debía comprometerse tan rápido y estaba seguro que si Tsukki y el moreno tenían algo, sería duradero y para alguien que recién estaba descubriendo que era lo que disfrutaba realmente no era muy bueno. En un futuro tendría dudas y prefería que Tsukki fuera la consolidación y no un experimento.

\- Oye, ¿Estás bien? - reparó en lo callado que estaba y lo mucho que le costaba caminar - no me digas que te emborrachaste - dijo divertido y enseguida lo sostuvo para ayudarlo a caminar.

\- No necesito ayuda - gruñó sintiendo que el toque de Kuroo quemaba en el, peleando incluso por qué no lo tocara, pero también dejando más en evidencia su estado de embriaguez.

\- Que ebrio más problemático - lo tomo con más fuerza - coopera conmigo, te llevaré a casa.

\- Solo quiero estar solo - respondió sin pelear más, pero intentando mantener un poco de distancia con Kuroo. Habría deseado que Akaashi y Bokuto lo llevaran.

\- Me aseguraré que llegues bien y te dejaré solo si es lo que quieres, pero no creo que sea buena idea - revolvió su cabello.

\- Es la mejor idea - respondió gruñendo - Es mi decisión y voy a hacerlo, y tú te irás por ahí... no es tu asunto, ¿Está bien? - insistió en que lo dejará solo. Nada más verlo le dolía.

\- Dios, que odioso - lo tomo y camino más rápido para dejarlo metido en su cama con un vaso de agua en la mesa de noche - Nos vemos la práctica.

\- Si, si - asintió acurrucándose sobre sí mismo. Siquiera lo había dejado ayudarlo con el pijama, solo quería quedarse a solas y Kuroo se fuera su casa a descansar de una noche de copas.

Solo faltaban un par de semanas para los exámenes de fin de año y tenían que comenzar a estudiar pronto, quizás sería buena idea incluir a Tsukki en sus estudios, sería bueno para ambos. Y Tsukki acepto solo porque era un idiota patético y quería pensar que tenía alguna oportunidad, aunque ya estaba más que demostrado que ni en un millón de años Kuroo lo vería como algo más que el amigo marica.

Esos días de estudio intensivo Kuroo invito a Tsukki a quedarse con él, así aprovecharían más el tiempo y la verdad es que estaba funcionando, el estudiar con alguien más lo concentraba y no era tan tedioso, en ocasiones terminaban durmiendo ambos en la cama del moreno de tanto repasar. Tsukki atesoraba esos momentos como nada, cuando tenía la excusa de la inconsciencia para acurrucarse a él y despertar envuelto por los brazos del moreno.

Sin duda fue uno de sus mejores momentos de examen, los estudios con el habían resultado geniales, no se sentía en exceso presionado y al momento de rendirlos todo brotaba fácilmente. Kuroo era una excelente influencia a fin de cuentas.


	7. Something Changed

[Something Change](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUp21LpizKQ&feature=emb_err_woyt&ab_channel=CharlieBells)

Pasado el periodo de exámenes sus vidas volvieron a la normalidad, lo que significaba poder dejar de estudiar como si sus vidas dependieran de eso, y por lo tanto, podían volver a reunirse para salir, así que esa tarde estaban Kuroo y Tsukki esperando en el césped del campus que llegarán Bokuto y Akaashi, quienes se habían vuelto su grupo más cercano, especialmente para Kuroo. 

\- Últimamente estás de mejor ánimo, ya no estás tan gruñón - Kenma y él se habían distanciado un poco, pero estaba bien después del desastre de noviazgo que tuvieron, estaban dejando pasar algo de tiempo, aún así hablaban todos los días por whatsapp, aunque hacerlo en persona no resultaba tan fluido.

\- Ya estoy un poco más superado con lo de Teru, y los exámenes han ido bien, así que si, estoy un poco mejor - admitió, aunque no le diría que de hecho en gran medida, también estaba mejor gracias a él.

\- ¿Entonces no golpeo a Teru? - preguntó bromeando. En ese momento vio a la pareja de Fukurodani que no venían solos.

\- No es necesario - le bastó ver al chico para saber cuál era la intención de la pareja al ir con ese chico que lucía seguro y atractivo, y se le hacía vagamente familiar.

Akaashi estaba harto de ver a Tsukki sufrir como estúpido, así que lo mejor era jugar a la celestina, así que luego de mucho repasar candidatos con Bokuto, habían llegado a un pretendiente que les parecía más que adecuada para Kei; atractivo y con el suficiente carácter como para no quedar anulado completamente por el carácter del rubio. Kuroo vio al chico y lo recordó enseguida.

\- Número 7 de Fukurodani, ¿Verdad? ¿Konoha-chan? - a pesar que tenían la misma edad Kuroo sabía que era al menos un mes mayor que el, eso bastaba para ganarse el chan, que a su vez era un sutil coqueteo. Ese chico era guapo en el colegio y ahora que se atrevía a mirar más allá, le parecía aún más.

\- Kuroo- San - asintió acercándose para saludarlo con una pequeña reverencia - han pasado muchos años, has cambiado mucho - agregó con una pequeña media sonrisa. La verdad es que físicamente Kuroo no había cambiado, su cuerpo naturalmente había dejado de ser el de un adolescente y sus facciones se habían hecho un poco más angulosas, pero definitivamente se podía ver exactamente al mismo chico, la diferencia estaba en su esencia, algo en él había cambiado y lo había vuelto aún más atractivo de lo que ya había sido en ese entonces, más aún si le respondía esa sonrisa con coquetería.

Akaashi le había insinuado que tenía un amigo que quizá podía interesarle, y sin duda había tenido la razón, Kuroo era todo lo que llamaba su atención. El moreno sonrió coqueto y no dijo nada dejando que el chico saludara a Tsukki también. Algo dentro de él se removió con entusiasmo cuando Konoha se sentó junto a él. Kuroo no quería parecer desesperado y solo hablaba con él cuando era políticamente correcto, pero si le daba intensas miradas que fueron correspondidas, todas y cada una de ellas.

Tsukki conocía a Kuroo, notó de inmediato que había estado interesado en ese chico, así que solo dejó que siguiera con sus intenciones y coqueteos con Konoha, era de hecho bueno para él, tenía carácter, personalidad y un humor un poco oscuro que era simplemente atractivo para su amigo.

Akaashi supo que lo había arruinado luego de unos minutos charlando los 5, la intención había sido juntarlo con Tsukki, pero sin duda había terminado captando la atención de Kuroo, aún así Konoha intercambio números con los dos antes de marcharse a su trabajo de medio tiempo, quedando de salir los 5 a tomar algo el viernes.

Durante la salida del viernes pudo conocer más al ex Fukurodani y era divertido, con un humor que rozaba lo sádico y que le recordaba a alguien, pero no le dio mayor pensamiento a aquello y se dedicó de disfrutar la noche tonteando con Bokuto y haciendo enojar a Tsukki, quien se mantuvo bebiendo constantemente pero con más discreción que la vez anterior, disimulando muy bien.

\- Me voy a casa ya - Era claro que Kuroo se iría con Konoha, no iba a arruinarle la conquista, aunque sentía todo su cuerpo tenso de forma casi dolorosa.

\- ¿Tan pronto? - se quejó Kuroo y dejó al otro chico de lado - quédate un poco más.

\- Estoy cansado, pero sigan divirtiéndose - no tenía que ser tan doloroso el que le gustará a alguien, pasaría por eso muchas veces y tenía que superarlo, ojalá prontamente, porque no quería pasar por esa sensación de desolación de forma repetitiva.

\- ¿Quieres que llame un taxi? - preguntó preocupado. Tsukki se negó y se marchó despidiéndose de todos.

\- Akaashi, Tsukki está triste... creo que hay que conseguirle un novio o algo - la idea no le gustaba mucho, pero le gustaba menos ver a su amigo tan decaído.

\- Buscaremos alguien para el - respondió Akaashi viendo al muchacho que había llevado con ellos para Tsukki pero no había resultado como esperaba. La próxima vez tendría que ser más cuidadoso con sus suposiciones amorosas.

Cuando ya todos estaban algo embriagados salieron del lugar, caminando juntos por un par de cuadras, pero en un punto de la caminata nocturna se separaron para ir cada uno por su lado, Akaashi con Bokuto, y el junto a Konoha que vivía hacia la misma dirección de su casa. Sentía que ese era el momento de hacer algo, pero no tenía idea de como iniciarlo o qué haría si realmente resultaba en algo.

\- ¿Qué piensas? - pregunto Konoha, queriendo que hablara con él, ver si lo que percibía era como lo sentía o si solo era su imaginación, porque realmente esperaba que algo bueno resultara.

\- Nada, siento que debería hacer o decir algo, es evidente que te mueres por mi y te quiero dar una oportunidad - bromeó para ocultar lo nervioso que estaba.

\- Que idiota eres - rió deteniéndose apenas lo necesario para empujarlo contra uno de los muros y besarlo como ambos morían por hacerlo.

Para Kuroo ese beso fue distinto a todos los que se había dado con Kenma, hacía despertar su lujuria que nunca había salido a la luz con Kenma, por lo que no tardó en tomar al ex Fukurodani entre sus brazos y pegarlo a él mientras no dejaba de besarlo. Sin duda los dos habían estado desesperados, pues se besaban como si quisiera arrancar la piel de los labios del otro, mientras sus cuerpos se mantenían tan pegados que siquiera la luz podía pasar entre ellos.

El moreno no estaba pensando con la cabeza, en ese momento solo podía procesar el deseo que sentía y que llevaba reprimiendo ya por 2 meses.

\- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? - siquiera sabía la mecánica de lo que estaba deseando hacer con ese chico, pero tenía que intentarlo.

\- Dios, estaba deseando que lo pidieras - respondió atraiéndolo de nuevo, sin poder dejar de besarlo, pero dejando que Kuroo lo guiará entre caricias por el camino correcto.

Entraron a la casa del moreno y fue entonces que se apartó de él, estaba nervioso y antes de arruinarlo prefería ser sincero.

\- Tendrás que tenerme paciencia... nunca he hecho esto con un hombre - sonrió casi inocente.

\- ¿Nunca? - pregunto sorprendido, simplemente no lo habría esperado - ¿Tendré que enseñarte entonces? - había algo atractivo también es saber eso.

\- Me han dicho que se me da naturalmente esto y además aprendo rápido - lamió el labio superior del ex Fukurodani.

\- Vamos a ver entonces - respondió sonriéndole y volviendo a atraerlo, esta vez para quitarle la camiseta.

\- Ven - sonrió y con facilidad lo tomó del trasero para que enredara sus piernas a su cintura y llevarlo así a la cama.

\- Si pareciera que se te da de forma natural - río el otro chicos sosteniéndose bien de él y aprovechando la cercanía para ir besando la piel de su cuello, dejando pequeñas mordiditas.

Kuroo gimió sin vergüenza, siempre disfrutaba del sexo y ahora que sería con alguien que lo calentaba como pocas veces se había sentido, planeaba disfrutando aún más.

Konoha estaba evaluando la situación, y aunque le habría gustado poner a Kuroo a gatas en la cama, optó por ser él quien estuviera abajo, guiarlo desde el control y cuando al fin el moreno estuvo dentro de él, jadeando como si apenas pudiera soportarlo, haciendo que él mismo temblara y gimiera, supo que había sido una excelente decisión.

\- ¿Estás... bien? ¿No duele? - preguntó preocupado, sin darse cuenta que el mismo también temblaba - dime si te hago doler... o algo así.

\- Esta bien, perfecto... - respondió arqueándose con cada pequeño movimiento que Kuroo hacía, incluso para respirar, temblaba como una hoja y se le hacia difícil creer que fuera una primera vez para él, probablemente todo gracias que era un amante realmente considerado.

Kuroo no sabía qué hacer y solo pensó en que fuera placentero para el chico que estaba compartiendo la cama con el. Se movió lento, como tanteando la situación, pero difícilmente podía contenerse.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡¡Se siente tan bien!! Mejor que una chica - gruñó, tenía la impresión de que no duraría mucho, por lo que comenzó a masturbarlo para intentar llevarlo al mismo punto.

\- No... ¡Dios! - sus brazos cedieron por completo ante la primera caricia, quedando totalmente expuesto a él, demostrándole a Kuroo en esa primera experiencia consciente que dejar las inhibiciones de lado podía ser especialmente placentero.

De todas formas eso había sido una terrible jugada pues el interior del chico se contraía deliciosamente alrededor de él, atrapando su sensible erección con cada movimiento.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda... piensa en gatitos muertos, piensa en gatitos muertos - siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba repitiendo eso en voz alta.

Aún así no pudo evitar que esa primera experiencia fuera demasiado avasalladora y solo un par de estocadas en la estrecha entrada del muchacho y estaba corriéndose dentro de él, jadeando una disculpa que salió de su alma. Era un perdón por varias cosas, por haberse corrido tan vergonzosamente pronto, por no usar condón y por todo lo que no cumplió con sus expectativas de raro momento.

\- Perdón, te compensaré - no pudo evitar soltar una risita avergonzada mientras seguía masturbando lentamente a Konoha estando aún dentro de él, sintiendo los espasmos de su interior con cada caricia.

Konoha no lograba entender porqué demonios se disculpaba, pero balbuceo que no importaba y solo con un par de toques se corrió, atrapándolo aún más en su interior, sintiéndolo dar un pequeño gemidito sorprendido por la sensación en su aún sensible cuerpo, y terminando por dejarse caer en la cama, evitando caer en su propia corrida.

Con una risita picara, Kuroo se acercó a su oído para morder su lóbulo.

\- ¿Más?

\- Más - asintió riendo un poco y pasando toda lo que quedaba de madrugada enredado el uno en el otro.

Cuando Tsukki volvió a verlo, empezaba a preguntarse si su corazón podía romperse más aún.

Kuroo no dijo nada, pero su cara de 'he estado follando' no se la quitaba nadie, ni lo hizo en las semanas que siguieron, hasta que tuvo que decirle a sus amigos cuando su relación ya se había formalizado.

Konoha le encantaba, hacía cosas con su lengua que simplemente lo desconectaban del mundo y él mismo había estado aprendiendo algunas cosas. Sentía el pecho inflarcele de orgullo cuando su amante no podía más que gemir o le decía lo especialmente bueno que había estado el sexo.

Tsukki optó por lo más sano para su mente, aislarse un poco de ellos, salía menos con el grupo, evitaba verlo si era posible, porque de otra forma el corazón se le estrujaba de inmediato. Sabía que necesitaba a alguien para él, alguna relación que lo hiciera sentir bien e importante, pero simplemente no llegaba a tener el interés necesario y no pasaba de besos con algún desconocido, siquiera llegaba a más intimidad, empezaba a temer volverse virgen de nuevo o asexuado, pues simplemente nadie calaba suficiente en su piel.

\- ¡Tsukki! - después del entrenamiento Kuroo se colgó a él para evitar que se escabullera como últimamente lo hacía - ¿Me acompañas?

\- ¿Donde necesitas ir? - pregunto empujándolo juguetonamente, aunque lo que buscaba realmente era romper el contacto físico.

Desde que Kuroo había re descubierto su sexualidad, se había vuelto aun mas táctil y eso solo lo hacía a él sentir más ansioso cada vez que estaban cerca.

\- A mi casa, hace tiempo que no estamos los dos solos y hablamos - tenía la sensación de que Tsukki se estaba apartando y no quería eso.

\- No creo que sea buena idea, tu novio podría ponerse celoso - había notado que Konoha era de hecho muy posesivo con Kuroo, por eso solía tener marcas que dejaban en claro que no estaba solo - no querrás tener problemas con él por alguien como yo, además, tengo que estudiar, al fin encontré el ritmo para no fallar las materias.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con 'alguien como yo'? eres mi amigo y nadie me dirá si puedo o no salir contigo - lo pegó más a él - vamos, hace tiempo que no estamos juntos, te ayudaré con tus materias - le revolvió el cabello - después me graduare y extrañarás a tu guapo capitán.

\- Lo dudo - respondió sonriendo un poco y negando de nuevo con la cabeza - prefiero que no, lo siento pero mi ánimo no está para muchas cosas, prefiero estar a solas quizá otro día, cuando tenga mas energía.

\- Oye, no quiero que te apartes, no sé cuál es el motivo... si estoy haciendo algo que te molesta dímelo, pero eres muy importante para mi - está vez fue directo y totalmente franco - ningún novio o novia será motivo para que me aleje de mis amigos.

\- No has hecho nada, no es nada que tenga que ver contigo, puedes estar tranquilo - le dio un pequeño apretón cariñoso en el brazo - son cosas que tienen que ver solo conmigo, y en las que estoy trabajando para arreglar, es cosa de tiempo, pronto todo volverá a la normalidad.

\- Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo... quizás te molestaré un poco, pero luego te ayudaré en todo lo que puedan - apretó sus mejillas - siempre haces que me preocupe por ti, niño tonto.

\- Lo siento, no deberías - aseguró intentando poner su mejor rostro de que todo estaba bien - salgamos el viernes, todos juntos, puedes llevar a tu novio también - si quería mantener para sí mismo todo lo que le pasaba, lo mejor era volver a como siempre había sido todo, fingir que Konoha no le molestaba.

\- Nah, salgamos los 4... tampoco necesito estar todo el tiempo pegado a Akinori - se rió.

\- Vaya, ya pasamos al terreno del nombre, esto avanza rápido... quien diría que pasarías a ser el marica más estable de los dos - bromeó para intentar librarse del resto de charla, pero al parecer Kuroo tenía la intención de al menos caminar con él hasta la casa.

\- Es que siempre destaco en lo que me propongo - se burló de sí mismo - aún no le he contado a Kenma que estoy saliendo con alguien, no se como se lo vaya a tomar.

\- Pues horriblemente, de seguro - respondió sonriendo un poco - pero tarde o temprano es algo que debe pasar, sobrevivirán.

\- ¿Estará mal sentirme feliz de que me cele? Siento que de alguna forma u otra Ken siempre será ese romance que no te sacas de la cabeza - suspiró.

\- Creo que es egoísta, y no del todo correcto pero también supongo que es normal, debe ser difícil dejarlo atrás. Tal vez cuando él tenga a alguien, se te pasara - se merecía un premio a la tolerancia y el amor, sin duda.

Kuroo frunció el ceño de solo imaginar a Ken con alguien más.

\- Mejor cambiemos de tema.

\- Tendrás que hacerte a la idea, eventualmente - respondió simplemente, y llegando a la esquina donde solían separar sus caminos - no pienses en eso sí así estarás más tranquilo, pero guárdalo en el fondo de tu mente, para el futuro, porque es algo que volverá en algún momento.

\- A veces, solo a veces, pareces más maduro que yo -volvió a tirar de sus mejillas - arriba el animo conejito, vete con cuidado - dijo al despedirse.

\- Nos vemos en la semana - se despidió con la gentileza de siempre y aprovecho el resto de los días para armarse del ánimo para salir con Kuroo toda una noche, esperando que las cosas se dieran de la mejor forma para no tener que soportar demasiada tortura.

Las salidas entre los 4 consistía de beber mientras se actualizaban sobre la vida de cada uno, siempre era así y se divertían tonteando y bromeando con todo, pero esa noche Tsukki parecía estar más preocupado de ligar que de compartir con ellos. Kuroo se esforzó en no molestarse, estaba bien que el rubio se divirtiera y de seguro le haría bien pasar la noche con alguien. Pero últimamente la situación se repetía cada vez que salían, sentía que ya apenas hablaban cuando salían.

Para Tsukki, su rutina se había vuelto sencilla. Llegaban al bar, bebía y comía un poco con sus amigos y luego se acercaba casualmente a la barra, no tardaba mucho en que alguien apareciera a invitarle un trago, que solía convertirse en más de uno y luego podía perderse en algún rincón a bailar y besarse hasta aburrirse e ir por alguien más; al menos hasta que alguno de sus amigos notaba que la bebida había sido demasiada y el instinto de cuidarlo de manos aprovechadas le ganaba.

Si era Akaashi o Bokuto quien iba a buscarlo, solía irse sin mucha pelea, pero si era Kuroo quien lo interrumpe, siempre aparecía una tensión difícil de entender, pues para Tsukki era ser golpeado por la realidad de no tenerlo consigo.

\- ¿Que mierda te pasa conmigo? - Terminó por increparlo una noche en que Tsukki había tomado más de la cuenta y él había ido a buscarlo para que fuera con ellos a comer algo y alejarlo de un idiota que parecía un delincuente, Tsukki nuevamente se había resistido y lo había mandado a la mierda haciendo que el moreno perdiera la paciencia - si ya te molesta mi presencia dímelo y deja de ser un idiota conmigo - lo tomó de la muñeca y lo llevó a la mesa pero en lugar de sentarse, dejó su parte de la cuenta - cuídenlo, que no se vaya con cualquier imbécil, me voy.

\- ¡No, no te vayas! - sabía que no se portaba de la mejor forma con el, que era mayormente un idiota en cada oportunidad que podía pero no quería que se alejara y muy torpemente, casi a tropiezos lo alcanzó, colgándose de su brazo e intentando traerlo de regreso - no puedo volver solo... llévame a casa - Kuroo lo miró aún luciendo enojado.

\- Está bien, te iré a dejar... pero ahora, ya es bebido suficiente - dijo con voz firme - Akaashi, dame las cosas de Tsukki.

\- Ahora está bien... yo estoy bien - asintió como un niño.

En esos momentos en que estaba ebrio, lo buscaba como un niño pequeño y mimoso, como si supiera que esa era una faceta que a Kuroo le gustaba, y luego cuando volvía a la normalidad se decía que todo eso no había pasado.

\- No, no lo estás, apenas puedes mantenerte de pie - gruñó y luego de ponerle la chaqueta se despidieron y salieron del lugar.

Con lo ebrio que estaba Tsukki no llegarían nunca a casa por lo que, sin preguntarle siquiera, lo cargó en su espalda con facilidad. No dijo nada mientras caminaba porque aún se sentía molesto.

\- Eres la persona más calentita que he tenido cerca - murmuró a su oído, apoyando el rostro en su hombro y sonriendo un poco, pues desde ahí podía sentir perfectamente su olor que lo aturdía un poco, pero también lo ponía feliz.

\- No trates de endulzarme, estoy molesto contigo - y más que molesto, preocupado. Tsukki estaba perdiendo rápidamente el control de las cosas y no sabía cómo ayudarlo o demostrarle que estaba ahí para el.

\- Esta bien, no diré nada más - hizo un pequeño puchero y solo cerró los ojos, dormitando sobre su espalda, disfrutando de la preocupación de Kuroo, pensando que si como amigo era así, como novio seguramente era mil veces más atento...

Dios, como odiaba a Konoha.


	8. Wishful Thinking

[Wishful Thinking](https://youtu.be/DSW42CRyg9U)

Llego a casa del rubio y abrió la puerta. Se encargó de desvestir a Tsukki y ponerle la pijama. Su amigo estaba muy ebrio así que preparo un café cargado y lo despertó para al menos intentar que al día siguiente tuviera un poco menos de resaca.

\- Tómate esto para se te pase algo la borrachera y puedas dormir mejor.

\- Pero no quiero - hizo nuevamente un puchero, aun cuando de todas formas estaba tomando la taza caliente entre sus manos para beber pequeños sorbos.

Kuroo trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no sonreír ante su actitud de niño mimado y se preguntaba si Tsukki sería así con sus amantes o era algo que brotaba solo estando con él.

\- Después de eso, tomarás agua, un analgésico y a dormir.

\- Sí señor - respondió con un pequeño tono pícaro, como si sus palabras tuvieran algo más implícito que Kuroo no llegaba a comprender.

Siguió sus órdenes hasta que lo hizo recostar y cerrar los ojos para dormirse, cayendo rendido rápidamente. Kuroo pensó en irse, pero ya era muy tarde, así que se quitó los pantalones y se metió a la cama con Tsukki, él también había tomado bastante y el sueño le estaba superando.

En cuanto sintió a Kuroo a su lado se movió para acurrucarse lo más posible contra ese cuerpo cálido, sintiendo que se relajaba y dormía aún más profundo cuando uno de los fuertes brazos del moreno lo rodearon desde su posición sobre su panza. Al parecer el rubio necesitaba cariño, así que medio dormido Kuroo le dio caricias suaves hasta que él también se durmió profundo.

Ese día marcó un cambio, Tsukki intentaba portarse menos como un idiota con Kuroo, pero de hecho el límite se había ido en la otra dirección, comenzaba a demandar más de la atención del moreno, ya fuera un día normal o cuando estuviera con su novio, le escribía por cualquier nimiedad, una discusión por teléfono con sus padres, alguien en una esporádica cita que había sido un idiota o simplemente porque se sentía solo, y eso último siempre lograba que Kuroo dejara lo que hacía para ir donde fuera que Tsukki lo necesitara, y el rubio lo sabía, usando el recurso más de lo que debería, solo para lograr apartarlo de su novio. La preocupación de Kuroo por Tsukki era tanta que en varias ocasiones había cancelado con Akinori para ir donde el rubio y pasar la noche con él para ver películas, sin notarlo estaba descuidando su relación.

Y al mismo ritmo que Kuroo desatendía su relación, otras personas buscaban la atención de Konoha, por lo que no tardó mucho tiempo en enredarse con otro chico de su universidad, que le permitía perfectamente mantener su relación con Kuroo sin ser descubierto, aunque Kuroo sentía que algo no estaba del todo bien; pero cuando estaba con su novio, y no habían interrupciones, todo parecía normal, por eso no le daba mayor importancia. Supo que había sido un idiota cuando iba con Bokuto y Tsukki a buscar a Akaashi, que iba en la misma universidad de su novio, cuando vio a Konoha con alguien más.

Tsukki siguió con la vista el camino que tenía la mirada de Kuroo y sintió simplemente ira en la panza, el más puro odio al notar que el "perfecto" novio de su amigo estaba atrapado contra un árbol mientras un chico le comía la boca con total propiedad, y antes de que siquiera Kuroo dijera algo, todo su 1,96 de enojo estaba apurando el paso hasta ellos.

\- ¡Konoha!

El chico no reconoció la voz, pero si la figura enojada de Tsukishima. Sintió un balde de agua fría caerle sobre la cabeza, dio una mirada rápidamente al lugar rogando que su novio no estuviera cerca, pero se encontró con la mirada gélida del moreno.

\- Kuroo... - dijo más para sí mismo, dándose cuenta en ese momento de lo que había hecho.

\- Eres un cretino - estaba furioso, porque Kuroo era perfecto, seguro aún debía tener pequeños momentos en que su homofóbia familiar salió sin darse cuenta, pero sabía que era mínimo, que era un novio cariñoso y preocupado, que era a quien quería y el idiota que lo tenía había hecho algo como eso - voy a partirte la cara, Kuroo es demasiado bueno para hacerlo el mismo.

\- Esto no es asunto tuyo - quería gritarle que en parte era culpa del rubio y su demandante amistad que ahora, con la reacción sobre exagerada de Tsukki, le parecía aún más sospechosa.

\- Es mi amigo, claro que es asunto mío - siquiera pensó cuando a su respuesta la agregó un pequeño empujó que volvió a dejarlo pegado al árbol. Realmente quería golpearlo. Fue en ese momento que Kuroo decidió acercarse.

\- Tsukki, no - lo apartó con cuidado de quien se suponía era su pareja y luego miró al chico que había estado besando a Konoha - tu, vete - gruñó y luego miró a su pareja - tenemos que hablar.

\- Si, claro que sí - asintió sumisamente mientras Tsukki seguía vociferando insultos al otro rubio.

\- Alto tigre - dijo Bokuto tomándolo por los hombros - dejemos que Kuroo se encargue... es bueno, ahora está teniendo experiencias que le duelen, antes cambiaba de novia como si fueran ropa interior, pero por primera vez está sintiendo una decepción amorosa, lo hará crecer.

\- Porque a veces eres tan maduro - gruñó dejando que Bokuto lo alejara de la pareja, pero sin querer marcharse y dejar solo al moreno en ese momento.

\- ¡¿Fui maduro?! - preguntó con una sonrisa infantil - ¿Se lo puedes decir a mi Akaasshiii? Si no, no me creerá - hizo un pucherito.

Por otro lado Kuroo camino un par de metros en completo silencio, pensando bien sus palabras para no ser hiriente demás.

\- Supongo que esto da por terminada la relación.

\- No... podemos arreglarlo - respondió rápidamente, nunca había querido romper con Kuroo, solo había querido más atención.

\- No - dijo firmemente - pudimos haberlo arreglado antes, si yo estaba haciendo algo mal me lo hubieras dicho y quizás hubiéramos tenido una oportunidad, pero odio que me tomen por imbécil, así que puedes seguir revolcándote con ese idiota y ahora tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para el.

\- Esto es todo culpa del idiota de Tsukishima - dejó salir molesto, buscando cualquier forma de retenerlo - Siempre interrumpiéndonos, llamando tu atención y arruinando las salidas.

\- ¿Y esperaste ahora para decir eso? Claro, era más fácil y divertido buscar a alguien más que decirme lo que te molestaba - rodó los ojos - no te molestes con explicaciones, esto se acabó.

\- Tetsu, por favor... - insistió un poco pero la respuesta de Kuroo fue tajante y se volteó para irse.

\- Vamos - dijo a sus amigos cuando se acercó a ellos - Akaashi nos regañara a todos si lo hacemos esperar.

\- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto Tsukki cautamente, recordando lo triste que él mismo había estado al terminar con Teru.

\- Sí - dijo escuetamente. No, no estaba bien, pero no quería hablar de ello y del miedo que tenía de ser una pésima pareja y no lograr tener una relación estable con nadie. No había resultado con chicas y no estaba resultando con chicos.

\- Esta bien - Tsukki dudo un poco, pero mientras caminaban se atrevió a tomar su mano por unos segundos y darle un pequeño apretón que decía _aquí estoy._ Kuroo lo miró y sonrió acordándose de lo enfadado que estaba.

\- Oye ¿y esa personalidad furiosa de donde salió? - pico sus costados - ¿Tanto cariño me tienes? ¿Lo viste Bro?

\- Lo vi, era como un conejo furioso - respondió Bokuto enternecido con lo adorable de recuerdo del rubio tan enojado.

Kuroo se rió y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Tsukki y Bokuto hizo lo mismo para ambos picar los costados del rubio y hacerle cosquillas.

\- Apuesto que ni puede pegar con sus patitas de conejo.

\- Tengo un bloqueo de temer, podría dar un golpe que no imaginas - respondió riendo un poco también, mientras se retorcía para evitar sus toqueteos que le hacían cosquillas.

Luego de eso se encontraron con Akaashi y el resto del día pasó con normalidad. Solo cuando se regresaba con Tsukki se permitió lucir más decaído y ser él quien en esa ocasión pidiera mimos.

\- ¿Quieres ir a tomar café? - sugirió pegándose un poco más a él para caminar sin dejar de acariciarlo y calmarlo.

\- Si, o una cerveza, pero en tu casa o en la mía, no tengo mucho ánimo de estar rodeado de gente - se encogió de hombros.

Compraron cerveza y comida en el camino, pasando directo hacia la casa de Tsukki, después de todo, para Kuroo tenía menos recuerdos de su relación fallida y era al mismo tiempo un terreno familiar y donde se sentía tranquilo, hasta protegido, un refugio para estar con su mejor amigo.

\- Quizás no sirvo para tener pareja - comentó mientras bebían - o quizás es el karma castigándose por ser un marica homofóbico o algo así.

\- No creo que sea nada de eso - respondió para intentar animarlo - piensa que esto es igual a cuando empezaste a salir con chicas a los 15... es como si todo empezara de nuevo - explicó para intentar darle algo de sentido a las cosas.

\- Mi vida romántica comenzó a los 17 casi a los 18 y nunca me importó mucho nada... ahora estoy enojado, muy enojado - se tomó su cerveza de un solo trago - porque de verdad me gustaba y siento que no era un mal novio... quizás soy malo en la cama - dijo espantado - nunca antes había estado con un hombre, quizás eso fue... - la sola idea le hacía doler más el orgullo.

Se dio cuenta que Kuroo aún parecía tener totalmente negado lo que había pasado entre ambos, pero por ese momento prefirió no decir nada al respecto y solo lo atrajo para abrazarlo contra su pecho.

\- No hay nada malo en ti - murmuró dejando un pequeño beso en su coronilla - Konoha de hecho hablaba muy bien de ti y de lo que le hacías sentir, pero la gente es idiota, y mucho más compleja que solo lo físico... somos muchos los que no logran tener una relación, pero al menos no estás solo en el mundo, yo estoy contigo.

\- Quien diría que tenías un corazón de romántico - lo abrazo fuerte y deseó quedarse así toda la noche, pero sería muy raro por lo que se terminó apartando.

\- Soy muy romántico y un novio muy mimoso, supongo que tampoco me he encontrado con la gente que encaje con eso - respondió soltándolo y encogiéndose un poco de hombros, en parte estaba resignado que no encontraría a nadie, a menos que hubiera otra persona exactamente igual a Kuroo por ahí en el mundo.

\- Eres alguien muy mimoso... solo que lo escondes - lo tomó en sus brazos y se restregó a él como un gato.

\- Me haces cosquillas - parecía inevitable gravitar el uno en el otro cuando la situación se daba, y ahora que estaban tristes y solteros, eso volvió a comenzar, tanto como en la escuela, cuando no había grandes preocupaciones.

Kuroo volvía a vivir abrazándolo, restregándose a él, acaparándolo sin llegar a mucho más que eso, como si bastara para sentirse pleno. Tsukki también buscaba constantemente su atención, vestía de forma especial, hablaba de forma especial, daba pequeños toques aquí y allá que sabía mantendrían la atención de Kuroo. Coquetean en cada salida, bailaban como si luego fueran a continuar en privado, cualquiera que los viera habría dicho sin dudar que entre ellos había al menos 'algo', pero se mantenía ahí, nunca pasaban del rose entre sus narices y el toque posesivo.

\- ¿Vamos a mi casa? - preguntó a su oído mientras bailan. Estaba un poco bebido, pero su cabeza le decía que ya era hora de irse y no dejaría a Tsukki solo.

\- Si, lo que quieres - asintió pegándose un poco más a él, pensando que al fin las cosas estaban escalando, al fin estaba siendo alguien para Kuroo.

Se despidieron de sus amigos. Kuroo estaba animado y le cantaba a Tsukki a todo pulmón mientras caminaban por las calles, mientras el rubio solo podía reír y colgarse de él, restregándose contra su rostro mimoso, quedando constantemente a punto de besarse.

\- Estás muy sonriente, me gusta - frotó su nariz con el.

\- Es porque me hace feliz estar contigo - respondió colgándose con todo su peso sobre su cuello.

\- Tu también me haces feliz, disfruto mucho contigo - pego su frente a él - mucho - lo estrujó en sus brazos y las ganas de besarlo cada vez eran más difícil de controlar, pero no quería arruinar la amistad, no quería pasar por eso nuevamente.

Entre mimos y juegos llegaron a casa de Kuroo, pero al momento de estar la oportunidad de ponerse íntimos, Kuroo simplemente lo abrazó y se acurrucó contra él, hasta terminar dormidos ambos. Se enredó al rubio y por la mañana seguían abrazados, solo que la erección matutina del moreno estaba muy bien posicionada entre las nalgas del rubio.

Tsukki había despertado pero no se había movido, queriendo seguir sintiéndolo de esa forma, fingiendo que seguía dormido aunque temía que lo rápido que su corazón latía pudiera delatarlo. En sus sueños Kuroo su movió contra un cuerpo que se sentía perfecto contra él y soltó un jadeo de gusto

Pensó en solo disfrutar el momento, pero ya al principio de sus acercamientos se había sentido fatal por dejar que las cosas avanzaran con Kuroo ebrio, y aunque su jadeo le hizo erizar la piel, se movió para sacudirlo suavemente y que despertara.

\- Kuroo... despierta, estas soñando... - Kuroo se quejó en sus sueños y sin muchas ganas despertó.

\- Era un buen sueño... - se dio cuenta de como estaba con Tsukki y se sonrojó, pero luego se rió pícaro - ¿Por qué tienes el trasero tan respingado hacia mi? - preguntó para molestar.

\- ¡También estaba durmiendo! - se defendió, incluso empujando un poco más hacia atrás para molestarlo, aunque eso también causaba escalofríos en el - Ya quítate, te acusare de abuso de poder si no.

\- Que mentiroso - lo atrajo más hacia él y luego se puso sobre él para morder su cuello mientras le hacía cosquillas.

\- Déjame, harás que me caliente y va a ser incómodo - protestó siendo totalmente honesto con él, después de todo, el rose de dos cuerpos lo hacía casi inevitable, Kuroo era la evidencia.

\- Que aguafiestas - se detuvo y se sentó en sus caderas, sintiendo sus semierección contra su trasero - ¿Que vas a querer de desayuno? - no sentía vergüenza alguna de estar totalmente erecto frente a Tsukki.

\- Cualquier cosa - terminó por empujarlo para que se bajara de sus caderas, sin querer estar en evidencia de su atracción - pero quiero jugo.

\- Está bien - se levantó aún a medio dormir y preparó hotcakes con fresas.

En cuanto estuvo solo, se fue a dar una ducha, estaba aun caliente y nervioso, así que lo mejor era despejar su mente con agua fría y quitarse además la resaca de encima. Se tomó un largo rato hasta que Kuroo le aviso que se apresurara o la comida iba a enfriarse, terminando por salir solo en camiseta y ropa interior. En parte esperaba causar algo en Kuroo, aún más atracción, suponiendo que por como eran las cosas últimamente, su relación era latente y la atracción estaba ahí. De hecho Kuroo no pudo evitar recorrerlo con los ojos, y es que esas piernas kilométricas siempre le habían llamado la atención.

\- Un buen desayuno antes de comenzar el día - Hablo finalmente para distraerse del cuerpo de su amigo.

\- Para pasar la resaca - bromeó siguiéndolo hasta la cocina para sentarse a comer con él - ¿Cuando regresan tus padres? - preguntó solo para estar en un tema neutral y darle un respiro a los coqueteos.

\- No me lo recuerdes... en un par de meses - rodó los ojos, cualquier pensamiento de coquetería se esfumó de golpe al pensar en su papá.

\- ¿Has pensado qué harás con respecto a tu padre? - sabía que Kuroo no quería pensar en eso, pero tenía que comenzar a prepararse.

\- No le diré, me matará si le digo y si se entera... pues se entera - se dejó caer a la mesa afligido - ya comencé a buscar lugar para irme. Algo pequeño que mi trabajo de medio tiempo me permita costear.

\- Podríamos compartir algo - sugirió sin pensarlo mucho - No aquí, es muy pequeño pero entre los dos, podrías estar en un mejor sitio, mas cómodo y acompañados - sugirió siendo consciente tarde de sus palabras.

\- ¡Es una buena idea! Podríamos ver lugares para saber si está en nuestro presupuesto - lo atrajo para revolver su cabello - será bueno, así comerás como un ser humano normal.

\- Y tu no te deprimirás por estar solo - respondió sonriendo un poco - es un buen plan - ya vería cómo lidiar con sus futuros romances.

Kuroo comió rápido, tenía clases más temprano que Tsukki, aunque ya estaba apunto de terminar el año escolar y solo iba por responsabilidad.

\- Vamos juntos - no quería quedarse a solas así que también se apuró para irse con él cuanto antes.

\- Qué niño más mimado eres - lo espero para caminar juntos a la universidad.

Por una fracción de segundo Kuroo de imagino tomando su mano y besándolo antes de entrar a clases, pero de restringió el seguir pensando en eso. Eran amigos, no quería arruinar otra amistad, solo eran amigos.


	9. Legendary Girlfriend

[Legendary Girlfriend](https://youtu.be/qycKFlB7Mlg)

Los días no cambiaron, ni el tono de su relación. Jugaban a coquetos constante, a una ilusión que siempre pendía de un hilo en el corazón de Tsukki. A veces pensaba que debía armarse de valor, pero luego algo sucedía, alguna palabra o actitud que le hacía retractarse, pensar si estaba leyendo las cosas como correspondía por lo que al final, nunca avanzaban, manteniéndose siempre así, en algo que no llegaba a ser algo, en una atracción sin resolver, besos sin dar y caricias sin recibir. Hasta que llegaron las vacaciones y Tsukki decidió irse a Sendai una temporada, así que estaba un poco más tranquilo; menos fiestas, solo un poco de repaso de las materias y un par de salidas con sus amigos de Karasuno.

Kuroo por su parte deseaba estar en la playa, jugando en el mar, pero tenía su trabajo de medio tiempo que lo retenía en la ciudad, teniendo que esperar un poco más para poder descansar en la arena. Lo bueno de permanecer en la ciudad era que al fin habían podido concretar la reunión de capitanes que llevaban posponiendo por meses y la verdad era que estaba emocionado, sería genial compartir con todos aunque Akaashi estaba preocupado por las tonterías que harían en una noche entera con cerveza y en la casa del Kuroo que era el único con una casa familiar disponible para el descontrol.

Todos llegaron temprano, Bokuto de los primeros pues no se había movido desde el almuerzo, el único que no estuvo invitado, por exigencia de Kuroo, había sido Terushima, así que pronto el grupo estuvo completo. Todo estaba tranquilo, comiendo y bebiendo, recordando viejos tiempos y todos sintiéndose viejos, pero todo se descontrolo cuando Oikawa sacó dos botellas de tequila.

\- Deberíamos jugar verdad o reto - sugirió Oikawa luego de un par de shots que los relajara a todos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Ushijima confundió haciendo que Kuroo soltara una risita.

\- ¿Como puede ser tan adorable siendo el más serio de todos nosotros? - preguntó mirándolo con una sonrisita en el rostro.

\- No lo soy - respondió tampoco entendiendo que podía haber de adorable en el.

\- Es un juego, un excusa para beber más de la cuenta - probablemente no sería la clase de juego que funcionará con alguien tan honesto como Ushijima.

El juego comenzó con preguntas simples, pero la que entró al plano de las infidencia fue ' _nunca he follado con un hombre'_ y la mayoría tomó, incluyendo Ushijima. Aunque todos se sorprendieron por Kuroo bebiendo su shot de tequila.

\- ¿Tú? - Oikawa aleteo sorprendido al ver a Kuroo tomando - ¡Señor odio a los gays!

\- Bueno, con tantos maricas a mi alrededor obviamente me contagiaron - sonrió de medio lado.

\- Queremos saber más - Daichi siempre era reservado, pero esa revelación era más allá de todo lo que esperaba oír esa noche.

\- Bueno, después de que uno de tus cuervitos me robara un beso el bichito se instauró en mi cabeza y el año pasado al fin salí con un chico, y luego con otro - obviamente omitiría lo pasado con su mejor amigo, y el fracaso con Konoha, lo mejor era dejar centrarse en la curiosidad más que en el fondo de la historia.

\- ¿Tsukki? - Eso era más que obvio, todos en el equipo sabían que el rubio tenía algo especial por Kuroo que lo miraba extrañado por que lo supiera - Instinto paterno - bromeó al ver su cara desconcertada - Siempre supe que le gustabas en la escuela, a decir verdad sentía lástima por el.

\- Bueno eso ya paso, ahora somos amigos - sonrió - y dejemos mi vida en paz y juguemos.

Cuando fue el turno de Ushijima también había una cierta curiosidad instalada por el tan reservado chico de Shiratorizawa, por lo que la ronda de pregunta más que cualquier cosa, fue una suerte de verdad o reto, donde confesó sin mucho tapujo un par de aventuras con un chico de su universidad.

\- ¿Quién te parece el más guapo de aquí? Para saber tu tipo - preguntó Bokuto, sin mucho filtro después de los tequilas.

\- Kuroo - respondió sin dudarlo ni un segundo - No solo es atractivo, es como un niño, y eso me gusta - aunque su tono no cambiaba mucho, si tenía un pequeño sonrojo en mejillas y el leve temblor nervioso en la voz - Ahora que ya no eres homofóbico puedo decirlo.

La forma tan directa y honesta de expresarse dejó a Kuroo sorprendido y con el corazón latiendo rápido y solo pudo sonrojarse mientras el resto hacía ruiditos de besos para molestarlos.

\- ¡Que idiotas! ¡Cállense! - protestó el moreno y luego miró a Ushijima - ehh gracias - se rasco la nuca - creo que hablo por todos, pero creí que tú tipo era más Oikawa.

\- Oikawa es un buen jugador - respondió negando con la cabeza - aún creo que sería un gran complemento a mi juego, pero es todo lo que buscaba de él, alguien más sencillo me parece más atrayente, como tú - Oikawa se rió burlón.

\- ¡Te dijo básico! - Kuroo solo le enseñó el dedo del medio.

\- Sabes... Kuroo está soltero - canturreó Bokuto divertido.

\- Entonces deberíamos salir, solos - Ushijima habló de inmediato. Era una oportunidad que siempre había estado esperando y el que apareciera ahora era muy oportuno.

\- ¿Qué? - todo eso estaba escalando demasiado rápido - ¿O sea que aún soy de tu tipo?

\- Claro que si, no has cambiado demasiado desde la escuela, y lo que ha cambiado es tu tolerancia, lo que es bueno, entonces... ¿Quieres salir?

Kuroo boqueó como estúpido, sin saber que hacer por lo que simplemente se levantó y tomó a Ushijima para salir a la terraza, no iba a tener esa conversación con todos los imbéciles mirándolos como si fueran una especie de telenovela.

\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres salir conmigo? O sea, hace años que no nos vemos... tampoco me conoces mucho. Soy molestoso, demasiado emocional, a veces muy inmaduro.

\- Solo puedo saber eso conociéndote - asintió con la cabeza - Pero si no quieres salir conmigo puedes decirme que no, y esta bien.

\- No, no es eso... es que bueno, mi noviazgo no terminó bien y desde entonces he tenido problemas confiando en el resto - dejó salir un suspiro de frustración - además nunca he salido con nadie como tú...

\- Claro que no, solo existe un yo - era una frase que en boca de alguien más podía ser arrogante: _"no existe nadie más como yo"_ , pero en labios de Ushi, solo sonaba a inocencia y obviedad. Kuroo soltó una risa.

\- Cierto, tienes toda la razón - tomó asiento para conversar con el ex capitán de Shiratorizawa. Si había alguien que jamás podría mentirle ese era Ushijima.

Nunca antes se habían dedicado solo a charlar, y el resto de la noche la pasaron así, solos en la terraza hablando, hablando y hablando. Para el final de la velada, Wakatoshi no estaba seguro de si había hablado tanto en su vida como en esa noche. Para Kuroo era todo muy distinto, estaba acostumbrado a ser él quien cortejara, pero estaba siendo al revés y quizás podría acostumbrarse a eso.

\- Parece que todos ya se durmieron - dijo mientras veían cómo amanecía - ¿Quieres ir a dormir?

\- Si, al menos un poco - en cuanto se puso en pie, le tendió la mano a Kuroo para ayudarlo a poner en pie y aprovechando el momento para darle un pequeño beso en el rostro, que le hizo arder las mejillas, respondiendo al gesto con un empujón juguetón.

\- Que bobo eres - tomó su mano y lo guió a su propio cuarto - espero que no te moleste compartir la cama conmigo.

\- No quiero que tengamos sexo, de verdad quiero conocerte - pareció advertirle mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama, esperando que Kuroo entendiera lo que decía - salir seriamente contigo.

\- Solo vamos a dormir, pero si te molesta puedo dormir en la habitación de mis padres - Estaba algo decepcionado, pero le daba seguridad que el mayor no se acercara por una atracción física simplemente.

\- Dormir está bien - volvió a tirarlo a la cama para que se acostara a su lado, dejando que se acomodara y no tardando en cubrirlo con su propio cuerpo mucho más grande.

Había algo especial en sentirse así de envuelto, como si Ushijima pudiera protegerlo de todo y él simplemente se dejó querer. Un par de días después estaban saliendo a comer, una cita en toda regla, en que Ushijima pasó a buscarlo vestido impecablemente, incluso había pensado en llevarle flores pero Kuroo no parecía ser ese tipo de persona.

Sin darse cuenta las salidas con Ushijima eran cada vez más seguidas, salían a lugares que le llamaba la atención a ambos y conversaban mucho. Kuroo le habló de su padre, de como siempre lo había estigmatizado con el tema de la homosexualidad, cuestionando su amistad con Kenma y no dejándolo cocinar en casa porque eso no era trabajo de un hombre, en su adolescencia aquello le frustró un poco porque siempre le gustó cocinar, quizás por eso mismo era tan bueno en química. Ushijima le contaba de sus aspiraciones, de lo que quería lograr ahora que se dedicaba profesionalmente al volley, pero que su principal motivación había sido su padre, quien al contrario del padre de Kuroo siempre lo había apoyado en todo lo que pudiera y en cada necesidad que tuviera.

El primer beso tardó un par de semanas, pero finalmente Wakatoshi se había inclinado mientras comían helado, y había dejado un pequeño y casto beso de labios fríos sobre los de Kuroo.

Todo lo que Ushijima hacía estaba cargado de una inocencia difícil de imaginar en un hombre que parecía tan tosco y si era así, él sería el encargado de agregar maliciaba a sus encuentros. Cuando se apartó Kuroo tiró nuevamente de él para darle un beso más profundo, mordiendo el labio inferior del castaño antes de separarse.

\- Me gustan tus besos - pareció sentenciar al separarse y volviendo a buscarlo nuevamente, pasando los siguientes minutos solo besándose en la banca que compartían.

Estaba ansioso por saber cómo sería el sexo, pero iría al ritmo de Ushijima, por primera vez él podía delegar las decisiones y solo dejarse consentir. Ushijima siempre le decía que quería, como quería o que hacer, por lo cual cuando estuvo listo para más, se lo hizo saber también. Estaban en el cuarto del más alto, solo besándose, dejando las manos aventurarse un poco, deteniéndose de golpe para ver a Kuroo fijo.

\- ¿Quieres más...? - Se rió enternecido.

\- No soy un delicado florecita, Wakatoshi - lo empujó a la cama y se sentó en sus caderas para moverse sobre ellas - ¿Te queda alguna duda?

\- Se bien que no lo eres - de un movimiento volvió a moverse para quedar sobre él, como diciéndole cómo esperaba que fuera la situación, con el follándose a Kuroo por primera vez, pues sabía que el moreno no había avanzado de esa forma.

\- Te lo advierto Wakatoshi, espero que seas bueno en esto, porque nadie nunca ha tocado mi trasero... y si me duele te golpeare, y luego te follare - bromeó restregándose a el.

\- Tendré mucho cuidado.

Como si fuera una promesa extremadamente seria, se dedicó largos y eternos minutos en seguir besando su piel mientras iba quitando su ropa lentamente, desnudándolo como si su vida solo fuera a ser eso de ahí en adelante.

El castaño lo hacía sentir tan especial que Kuroo solo se dejó hacer, tenía plena confianza en que Ushijima era un amante considerado y estaba descubriendo que podía ser mimoso y coqueto sin llegar a ser dominante, era algo nuevo pero que estaba disfrutando de verdad.

\- ¿Vas bien? - pregunto suavecito, viendo su piel erizarse con cada beso y caricia que daba, sintiendo la erección del moreno pegarse a su cuerpo y rozarse con cada movimiento que daba.

\- Si... continúa - levantó las caderas para que sintiera a la perfección lo duro que estaba.

\- Me gusta como te sientes - su voz era tan ronca que se volvía casi inentendible, prácticamente un ronroneo.

\- Claro que te gusta, bajo esa cara impasible se que hay un pervertido - había sentido las miradas que le daba el castaño cuando creía que no estaba pendiente, sabía que bajo esa armadura de hombre compuesto había alguien que sabía lo que quería y cómo, y Kuroo amaba el sexo, estaba dispuesto a probar muchas cosas con ese hombre.

\- No, solo me gustas... eso tiene efectos - respondió atraiéndolo para besarlo profundamente de nuevo, metiendo una de sus manos entre las piernas de Kuroo para acariciarlo suavemente, bebiendo en el beso el gemido que Kuroo dejó salir.

\- Dime... necesito que me digas que quieres hacer conmigo - pidió entre besos que luego viajaron por su cuello en forma de mordidas que dejarían marcas. Para Ushijima verbalizar era difícil, así que tuvo que esforzarse para hablar como su novio quería, porque era su novio aunque no hubieran dicho nada al respecto.

\- Quiero... quiero tomarte en mi mano y tocarte hasta que estés a punto de correrte, que apenas puedes respirar y cuando estés temblando, tomaré mi tiempo para hacer espacio en ti y poder tomarte, lento y con cuidado, hasta que enloquezcas de placer.

\- Entonces hazlo... soy todo tuyo - ronroneo tratando de incorporarse, pero Wakatoshi se impuso a él. Coordinarse sería algo difícil, porque ambos tenían tendencia a dominar.

\- Tienes que relajarte - pidió suavizando su agarre, que supiera que podían detenerse cuando quisieran, deslizando luego las manos por sus costados hasta el borde del pantalón para abrirlo y quitarlo junto a la ropa interior.

\- Lo estoy... solo estoy un poco ansioso - hace mucho que no llegaba tan lejos con alguien y sentía curiosidad por probar ser pasivo.

\- Si algo no te gusta, dímelo - pidió antes de dejar caer un poco de saliva en su mano y rodear la erección de Kuroo y como dijo, solo dedicarse a deleitarse con la forma en que reaccionaba a sus caricias.

Asintió y se dejó llevar. Hasta el momento aquello no era muy diferente a otros encuentros, entre las caricias y los besos de Ushijima pronto estuvo jadeando y revolcándose en la cama, sintiendo que pronto se correría y en ese segundo el castaño se detuvo.

\- ¡No, continua! - su voz sonó más necesitada de lo que hubiese querido.

\- No, no puedes correrte aún - con la facilidad que solo él podría tener, lo tomó de las caderas para girarlo y que quedara de rodillas en la cama - así será más fácil, pero si quieres, podemos hacerlo de frente.

Respingo el trasero como una zorra y abrió las piernas, le gustaba esa posición, no tenía en control de nada. Kuroo estaba disfrutando eso, por lo que Wakatoshi no escatimó en atenciones, preparándolo con dedicación, usando saliva a falta de algo mejor para ayudar y solo se detuvo lo suficiente para ponerse un preservativo cuando Kuroo gemía y susurraba discretos pedidos por más.

\- Estás tardando apropósito - protestó mirándolo hacia atrás - me estás obligando a saltar sobre ti y montarte.

\- No harás nada de eso - puso una de sus grande y fuertes manos entre sus omóplatos para mantenerlo en el lugar y al fin, después de lo que parecía una eternidad, empezó a entrar en él, con todo el cuidado posible para no hacerle doler más lo estrictamente necesario.

Kuroo sintió dolor, pero todo pasó a segundo plano cuando Ushijima comenzó a moverse. El gemido que salió de su garganta fue de más puro placer y conforme se acostumbraba iba pidiendo más, pronto las embestidas fueron haciéndose más rápidas, buscando tocar el punto correcto en su interior y cuando por fin lo hizo, Kuroo soltó prácticamente un sollozo de placer, y sus manos se aferraban a las mantas, supo que lo había logrado. De ahí en adelante todo fue difuso y solo podía gemir respingando el trasero pidiendo más. Se corrió en las mantas y Ushijima siquiera tuvo que tocarlo.

Casi de inmediato el otro chico lo siguió y solo tomó unos minutos de descanso antes de volver a asaltarlo, queriendo que supiera cuando se había perdido por solo estar en el lado que entregaba.

Recién cuando la noche estuvo avanzada fue que cayeron agotados, dispuestos a no despertar hasta el tener que tomar un desayuno de medio día. Kuroo estaba tan agotado y adolorido que siquiera sintió a Ushijima levantarse por la mañana, durmiendo profundamente.

Tsukki había optado por regresar casi dos semanas antes. No iba a admitirlo, pero extrañaba demasiado a Kuroo, que últimamente parecía ocupado, seguramente alistándose para comenzar su año de universidad, al menos eso pensaba pues hace varias semanas que no respondía sus mensajes, y lo único que desconectaba así a Kuroo eran las clases.

Dejó sus maletas y bolsos en la casa, y con la excusa de comenzar a ver la opción de mudarse juntos, a primera hora estaba de camino a casa del moreno llevando dos cafés de la cafetería que siempre visitaban y algunas otras cosas para desayunar juntos, dispuesto más bien a al fin confesarse, decirle todo lo que ese verano le había permitido reflexionar y decidir. Iba a declararse esa mañana, estaba listo para hacerlo.

Busco la llave de repuesto que había junto a la puerta, y como era costumbre solo entro a la que era como su casa. Estaba tan emocionado que siquiera noto el par de zapatos extras en la entrada, solo fue consciente de todo cuando llegó al cuarto de Kuroo que dormía totalmente devastado y desnudó, con el mejor semblante de relajo en el rostro y los ruidos de pasos acercándose lo hicieron girar para encontrarse con un bastante arañado y despeinado Ushijima que vestía la misma expresión de bien follado en el rostro.

Lo único que pudo pensar fue en que iba a vomitar y lo mejor era salir sin que Kuroo siquiera lo notara.

\- Eres el bloqueador de Karasuno - dijo Ushijima que traía el desayuno - Tetsuro me habló de ti, estará feliz de que hayas vuelto... te extrañaba - comentó con voz plana - Voy a despertarlo.

\- No, no es necesario - respondió rápidamente, no costándole sumar en la situación. Sin duda Kuroo había aprovechado sus vacaciones - disfruten su mañana, luego lo llamaré para contarle que volví.

\- Se va a molestar cuando le diga que viniste y no te vio, pero si es lo que quieres - dijo con simpleza - ¿No quieres comer algo antes? - dijo al notar el café, seguramente había ido a tomar desayuno con su novio - puedo hacer algo rápido.

\- No, estoy bien, tengo comida aquí - y tampoco tenía apetito - Ya me voy, supongo que nos veremos seguido - Kuroo no era el tipo de chico que dormía con alguien solo por el sexo, si había pasado algo con Ushijima es porque había algo ya entre ellos.

\- Eso espero - y como buen anfitrión fue a dejar al rubio hasta la puerta para luego despertar con mordiditas al moreno.

Tsukki avanzó un par de calles antes de tirar las cosas al suelo en un arrebato de furia y tristeza que le hizo gritar antes de romper en un llanto sentido de dolor. Nunca sería suficiente para Kuroo, nunca tendrían algo porque él simplemente no era una opción, no era nada de lo que Kuroo querría nunca, sin importar la cercanía que tuvieran ni nada similar, siempre habría alguien mejor que el, alguien primero en la lista, él no era nadie.


	10. Everybody's Problems

[Everybody's Problems](https://youtu.be/sIb45zFBxo4)

\- Buenos días - en cuanto Kuroo desenterró el rostro de las almohadas le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, para luego estirarse como un gato y dar un quejido al incorporarse - mierda, tendré que aprender a caminar de nuevo - se masajes su baja espalda - hola - sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el desayuno - se ve bueno.

\- Estoy aprendiendo a cocinar, intentaré hacer más cosas para ti - respondió poniendo sus manos cálidas en su espalda para ser el mismo masajearlo - Deberías descansar unos días antes de poder volver a hacerlo.

Kuroo sonrió pícaro.

\- Por mientras podríamos tratar contigo - dudaba mucho que Ushijima fuera del tipo que se dejara dominar, pero debía al menos intentarlo.

\- Podemos - respondió con un poco de duda en la voz - hace mucho no lo hago, pero es lo justo.

\- ¿En serio? - todo malestar de borró de su cuerpo y se puso sobre el castaño - el desayuno lo tomaré sobre ti.

\- Está bien - asintió sin mucho pensamiento, dejándose hacer por su compañero que parecía tener especial fijación en sus abdominales.

Ushijima era un amante silencioso, pero realmente lo calentó verlo mordiendo la almohada y soltando un pequeño gemido al correrse. Comieron entre besos y caricias, el castaño parecía tener energía de sobra, al fin alguien que podía seguirle el ritmo.

Tsukki no volvió a buscarlo en lo que quedaban de vacaciones, prácticamente no salió de su casa. Se sentía ridículamente miserable, utilizado sin mucho sentido y aunque quería forzarse, no lograba recuperar la chispa, así que solo cuando volvieron a clases volvió a verlo, aunque siquiera en ese momento lo busco realmente.

\- ¡Oye! Te he escrito para que nos veamos y no contestaste - lo regaño al verlo llegar al gimnasio - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Nada - respondió haciéndose el desentendido - solo, imagine que no querías ser interrumpido en tu verano de amor - Había esperado que en esos días le escribiera que había estado saliendo con alguien, pero no lo había hecho y eso lo hacia sentir aun mas molesto.

\- Porque esas cosas no se cuentan por mensaje, quería hablar contigo - hizo un mohín - además este año empiezo con el internado, nos veremos menos y quería salir contigo a la playa.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso directamente? - chasqueó la lengua - De todas formas, ya arruine uno de tus noviazgos, no quiero volver a hacerlo por estar demasiado por ahí, dando vueltas.

\- Eso fue distinto... Ushijima es diferente, sorprendentemente comprensivo para ser tan asperger - se rió, sentía que el castaño le daba una sensación estabilidad que nunca antes había tenido.

\- Me alegro mucho amigo - le dio un golpecito cariñoso en el brazo, aunque manteniendo una distancia más marcada de la que solían tener el último tiempo. De golpe todo había cambiado de nuevo, solo estar cerca de Kuroo era doloroso, así que realmente agradecia que ese año fuera a estar menos en la universidad por su internado.

\- Al menos tendremos las prácticas y alguna salida, y siempre podemos estudiar juntos - le sonrió - no dejaré de verte por tener novio.

\- Lo se, no eres esa clase de persona - sonrío levemente y se agacho a recoger uno de los balones - lánzame saques, quiero pulir los recibimientos - cualquier excusa era buena para evitar más cercanía.

\- ¡Que motivado! Me gusta - Antes de que llegara el resto del equipo trabajaron en el recibimiento del rubio.

\- ¿Salimos con Bokuto y Akaashi hoy? - preguntó al terminar el entrenamiento, en cierta medida probando cuál era la situación.

\- Por supuesto, este verano podríamos ir todos a la playa, para organizarnos con tiempo y no pase lo de este verano y estar todos repartidos - dijo estirándose, no quería que Tsukki se volviera a alejar porque él estaba emparejado, quería seguir teniendo a sus amigos juntos - mañana le diré a Kenma de Ushi, siento que será un caos.

\- Oh, si... seguro se enojara - respondió pensativo - pero será bueno para él, y para ti también, para cuando él tenga a alguien.

Dejaron el trabajo de recibimiento cuando el equipo llegó y cuando finalmente salieron, camino con Tsukki, pero metros más adelante estaba Ushijima, quien al parecer era simplemente perfecto para Kuroo, y estaba esperándolo con una bolsa con varias cosas que lo ayudarán a reponerse del entrenamiento, haciendo que Kuroo no pudiera borrar la sonrisa del rostro aunque intentaba parecer serio.

\- Te traje energía - le tendió la bolsa inclinándose a darle un pequeño beso en los labios - Tengo entradas al cine.

\- Oh... justo iba a salir con Tsukki, Bokuto y Akaashi... - hizo un gesto de tristeza - ¿No las podemos cambiar?

\- Si, veré que puedo hacer - asintió sin hacer mucho problema al respeto y recién pareciendo notar que Tsukki estaba ahí.

\- Te compensaré por las molestias - le guiño con coquetería el ojo - por cierto, déjame presentarlos adecuadamente. Tsukki, te presento a Ushijima Wakatoshi, mi novio; Watatoshi este es Tsukki, el niño de primero que te voló en trasero en el interescolar - sonrió con malicia - además, es mi bloqueador y amigo.

\- Me alegro ver que se hayan reencontrado, Tetsurou estaba feliz porque aparecerías al fin.

\- Así que hoy saldremos, puedes esperarme en casa - sonrió solo para el castaño.

\- ¿La tuya o la mía? - preguntó sonriendo sutilmente por la posibilidad de pasar la noche completa con su novio, incluso después de una fiesta con sus amigos.

\- La mía - Kuroo siempre era más apasionado con unas copas de más y ahora Ushijima lo iba a descubrir.

\- Nos vemos mas tarde entonces - lo tomó de la mandíbula con una de sus enormes manos para besarlo como diciendo que había una promesa para más tarde y le entregó la bolsa de provisiones para dejarle irse. Kuroo sintió las piernas temblar ante el toque brusco y posesivo de su novio y luchó por no tener cara de bobo.

\- Vamos, Akaashi se muere por verte - sonrió - todos te extrañábamos.

\- ¿Entonces las cosas van bien con el? - La respuesta era obvia, siquiera con Kenma le había visto esa expresión.

\- Bastante bien, no pensé que podría salir con alguien como él, tan dominante... pero es un buen hombre - trató de no sonreír mientras hablaba de su novio, pero se sentía tan bien con el, tan estable - ¿y tú? ¿Ningún pretendiente por ahí?

\- No, no estoy interesado - negó de inmediato. Había perdido toda esperanza de una relación, su interés sólo estaba en Kuroo, y ya estaba claro que no era suficiente para él, no se pondría a buscar un reemplazo, no sería justo para cualquiera que apareciera frente a él.

\- Ya llegará un chico sensual que robará tu corazón, pero tendrá que pasar por mi aprobación - sentenció.

\- No lo creo - rió levemente - No quiero salir con nadie, la vida es más fácil así.

\- Veremos - pasó su brazo por sus hombros como siempre - hoy me siento generoso y yo invitaré tu parte - a veces sentía que su amigo tenía brotes depresivos, había tomado como responsabilidad asegurarse que estuviera bien.

\- Vaya, que amable de tu parte - respondió riendo un poco y tomando mejor su bolso como una suerte de escudo.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar hasta Akaashi y Bokuto que ya los esperaba con una mesa tomada. Akaashi miró atentamente a Tsukki, como tratando de notar si se encontraba herido por la nueva relación de Kuroo, pero el rubio, aparentemente, lucía normal, quizás un poco más distante físicamente de Kuroo.

\- Elijan por mi - llevaban varias copas, un buen rato charlando y riendo como cualquier día, pero cuanto más avanzaba la noche, más empezaba a sentir el peso de que Kuroo se iría pronto a revolcar con su novio - ¿Cuál de los chicos que está allá es un buen partido para hoy?

A Kuroo no le gustó para nada como sonaba eso, pero Bokuto y Akaashi no lo encontraron mal y comenzaron a sugerir chicos. Finalmente Akaashi y Bokuto redujeron a uno la selección, uno que era absolutamente de su gusto, con cabello castaño y piel tostada que siempre le había parecido atractiva, así que solo quedo ponerse en pie para ir a probar suerte.

Kuroo observaba todo como un animal salvaje y cuando Tsukki volvió solo a buscar sus cosas e irse con ese desconocido el gruñido de desagrado brotó del alma.

\- Déjalo, merece empezar el año con un desahogo - animó Akaashi mientras se ponía en pie para marcharse también - es justo que todos podamos follar el día de hoy, incluso él, aunque no tenga pareja.

\- Ese idiota no se merece a alguien como Tsukki - hizo un mohín molesto - ¿Entonces la noche ya acabó? Esto fue más breve de lo que esperaba.

\- Afortunadamente Tsukki no está esperando nada serio, así que solo debe ser alguien decente por una noche - Akaashi asintió, aunque de hecho solo era media noche - tenemos que estar bien descansados para el resto del año.

\- Es verdad - Tsukki conformándose con cualquier estúpido le arruinó el humor y llegó a casa con el ceño fruncido y esperando que su amante lograra quitarle la maña. Últimamente se sentía como un niño caprichoso.

Ushijima notó en cuanto entro que estaba molesto por algo, como si la noche no hubiera sido todo lo que esperaba y no dudó en atraerlo para para mimarlo, oír sus quejas de como Tsukki tenía que estar revolcándose con un sujeto que no valía la pena, haciendo que incluso el mismo Ushijima se preocupara un poco, logrando que Kuroo sonriera por lo adorable que era.

\- Ojala encontrara a alguien como tu, esa sería una buena decisión - Kuroo suspiró levemente, deseando realmente que su amigo decidiera bien en su vida amorosa.

\- No hay otro como yo, ya habíamos hablado de eso - respondió confundido como siempre que decía esas cosas - si lo eligió es porque algo en él es bueno o le gusta.

\- Tienes razón, no hay nadie como tú - se colgó de su cuello sintiéndose como un niño travieso - follame, después podemos hablar de Tsukki y sus pésimas decisiones de vida.

\- Solo debes apoyar a tu amigo - respondió rodeándolo con sus brazos con facilidad y pudiendo cargarlo para que lo abrazara con sus piernas y poder cargarlo al cuarto.

Tsukki había dejado el lugar con al menos una copa de más. Lo que fuera necesario para no pensar en Kuroo con Ushijima, lo que fuera para olvidar que no era lo suficientemente bueno, atractivo o lo necesario siquiera para que el moreno lo quisiera... al menos un desconocido podía fingir que lo quería por un par de horas, hacerle olvidar lo pequeño que se sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de su amigo.

Pronto el ritmo de la universidad y el internado tomó control de su vida y más con el regreso de los padres de Kuroo, quien tenía tiempo libre muy limitado; se lo pasaba estudiando, en la casa de su novio y el volley. Extrañaba salir a beber con sus amigos, más ahora que había hablado con Kenma de que estaba saliendo con alguien y el menor había optado por no verlo más, necesitaba conversar con alguien, pero el tiempo no lo acompañaba y la distancia se fue haciendo más y más a medida que avanzaban las semanas.

Tsukki había intentado mantener el ritmo de la amistad de siempre, pero no podía culpar a Kuroo de querer aprovechar el tiempo con su novio, Bokuto y Akaashi no estaban en una situación muy diferente, así que pronto se encontró saliendo mucho más seguido de lo que esperaba, acompañado de compañeros de clases, yéndose de los bares con un rostro diferente en cada ocasión, a veces saliendo de la universidad con algún chico casual que llamara su atención, todo mientras intentaba seguir constante en sus estudios y entrenamientos. Se admiraba de sí mismo y la capacidad de seguir siendo un buen estudiante cuando de las 7 noches, al menos 3 las usaba para ir a algún lugar a beber y tener sexo casual, intentando validarse a como diera lugar.

No supo realmente cuando perdió el control de su vida, solo sabía que así era y en un parpadeo, pasó un año más. Kuroo seguía con Ushijima y todo solo parecía hacerse más serio, seguían igual de bobos que el primer día que los viera, aún cuando prefería no convivir mucho con ellos dos juntos pues solo lograba que su corazón volviera a estrujarse.

Estaba seguro que nunca querría a alguien más como quería a Kuroo y eso lo hacía buscar cariño en cualquiera que lo diera y en cualquier situación posible.

En el internado Kuroo se dio cuenta de que realmente amaba su carrera y él tratar con verdaderos pacientes lo hizo madurar de golpe, seguía siendo travieso y juguetón, pero su visión de la vida se había vuelto más madura y eso mismo hizo que buscara a Kenma para arreglar las cosas y quedar como amigos. Cuando tenía tiempo llamaba a Tsukki, pero el rubio siempre tenía algún panorama con sus compañeros de clases, eso lo alegró un poco, aunque también sentía celos por preferir a otro grupo de amigos antes que a él, pero no dijo nada.

\- Sabes, puede que después de salir de la universidad y si todo va bien... me vaya a vivir con Wakatoshi - le comentó un día antes de terminar con las prácticas de volley. Tsukki se preguntaba si era posible que su corazón se rompiera más, Kuroo siempre encontraba una nueva forma de estrujar su alma.

\- Eso... suena genial - sonrió sincero, a esas alturas estaba feliz por Kuroo, porque hubiera encontrado a alguien capaz de atravesar toda esa coraza que había llevado antes consigo por allá - Ya no falta nada para eso, solo este año.

\- Es solo una idea... - lo miró fijamente y cambio de tema - tengo una pregunta y espero que seas sincero - ese año dejaba la capitanía porque el próximo año era solo práctica profesional y tenía que estar 100% dedicado a eso - ¿Seguimos siendo amigos? Y no es una duda que solo yo tengo. Bou y Akaashi están preocupados - dijo seriamente - te lo pregunto porque si no hacemos algo ahora, el próximo año no nos veremos...

\- Claro que lo somos - respondió rápidamente - el no vernos o vernos menos no hace que no seamos amigos... sus ritmos son diferentes a los míos, y los 3 tienen una relación, no salimos juntos porque evidentemente prefieren tiempo de calidad con sus parejas y eso está bien, pero siempre que llames, saldré a tomar un café o una cerveza contigo.

\- Te hemos llamado, en varias ocasiones y estás siempre ocupado. No se como estas, siempre dices bien y es verdad, los 3 tenemos pareja y pasamos tiempo con ellos, pero tú también puedes buscarnos - se sentía un poco herido, Tsukki era realmente importante para él y realmente extrañaba su presencia - ya no nos buscas, siquiera hablas de lo que pasa en tu vida, es todo demasiado superficial.

\- Te busqué, los busque y siempre había algo que hacer; estudios, novios, volley, cualquier cosa - se sentía recriminado, era cierto que había dejado estar las cosas, había aprovechado para distanciarse cuando Kuroo no estuvo tan disponible, pero ahora se sentía como el culpable de eso y no era así - Claro que se volvió superficial, ustedes no tenían tiempo y no iba a quedarme esperando a que lo estuvieran, no se que otra cosa esperabas que pasara.

\- Es cierto, todos estamos ocupados y nuestros tiempos no coinciden, pero siquiera volvemos juntos a casa. Huyes de mí y por eso te pregunto, ¿Somos amigos? ¿O acaso somos conocidos? Porque yo si quiero seguir siendo tu amigo, no creo que seas consciente de lo importante que eres para mí y lo mucho que te he extrañado - sentía un nudo en la garganta al hablar finalmente de eso.

\- También tú eres importante para mi - dio un pequeño suspiro y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, en quizá el primer contacto físico en siglos - me sentí dejado de lado, y no quería ser exigente y que pasara lo mismo que con tu novio anterior, pero supongo que me excedí en el poner distancia y aproveché los momentos solo - Kuroo suspiró también y lo atrajo para estrecharlo en sus brazos.

\- Había extrañado el olor a tu shampoo de fresa - Soltó una risita y se atrevió a darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla - lo lamento, no quería que te sintieras dejado de lado.

\- No importa, al menos lo hablamos - Ahora tendría que poner todo de sí para soportar el estar con Kuroo, y además moderar sus revolcones con anónimos pues sabía que Kuroo odiaría eso.

\- Claro que importa - se restregó al rubio como un gato, como si pudiera marcarlo con su olor- ¿Te parece si hacemos algo hoy? Ve a buscarme al hospital y salimos a algún lugar a divertirnos.

\- Si, suena bien - sonrío asintiendo incluso un poco animado, agradeciendo que Ushijima fuera bastante profesional y el tema de fiestas y salidas nocturnas no le gustará por el bien de su rendimiento deportivo.

\- Genial, me verás como todo un nerd, así que no te burles - le dio un golpe en la espalda - ahora me tengo que apurar, nos vemos más tarde conejito - le revolvió el cabello antes de marcharse

Cerca de las 10pm llamó a Tsukki para decirle que su turno estaba por terminar y fuera por él para ir directo a algún bar y a las 10:30 ya estaba en el hospital, moviéndose un poco nerviosamente y sintiendo que perdía el aire al ver a Kuroo con su bata de doctor, cabello bien peinado y lentes de marco grueso haciendo resaltar sus facciones... ese maldito estaba torturándolo sólo con existir. Se despidió de las enfermeras y algunos pacientes mientras salía y sonrió al ver a Tsukki.

\- Vamos, necesito un trago. Estoy muerto - se colgó de Tsukki para que lo arrastrara a algún bar.

\- Pronto estaré como tú - le quedaba ese año para entrar a las primeras prácticas y tenía un poco de miedo, pues no se había hecho mucho mejor con la gente.

\- Tendrás a las enfermeras vueltas locas con lo guapo que eres - pico sus mejillas - qué grande estás Tsukishima-kun.

\- No tardarán mucho en saber que soy gay y se les pase el encanto - respondió riendo un poco - y no estoy grande ni nada, me veo como siempre...

\- ¿Por qué siempre tan negativo? Eres un mocoso - pico su costado y antes de entrar quitó su bata y se desacomodó el cabello - espero una noche desenfrenada, mañana no tengo clases, no trabajo... es el momento ideal.

\- Te llevaré arrastrando con tu novio, o lo llamaré para que te cargue, lo que mi propio estado me permita - respondió dándole un empujóncito juguetón y abriéndole la puerta para que entrara primero.

\- No lo llames, me regañara - se rió y tomaron una mesa, pidiendo enseguida comida y una ronda de cervezas.

En esa ocasión habían optado por ir solo ellos dos, reconectar su amistad, y más tarde Akaashi y Bokuto llegarían, estaban en su propia cita, pero no querían perder la oportunidad salir con Tsukki después de tanto tiempo. Aún así, eso les dejaba al menos un par de horas para estar solos los dos. Kuroo trató de hablar lo menos posible de su relación y centrarse en Tsukki y lo que había hecho todo ese tiempo. No pudo evitar notar que algunos chicos le daban una sonrisa coqueta a Tsukki como si lo conocieran y estuvieran saludándolo.

Era inevitable que lo saludaran, era uno de los lugares que frecuentaba, donde había tenido más de alguna conquista y al menos un par de encuentros rápidos en el baño, pero intentó que pasara lo más desapercibido posible, realmente lo intentó, pero no lo logró.

\- Tsukishima, ¿Estás libre hoy? - El sujeto siquiera miró a Kuroo y ensanchó su sonrisa - apuesto que te puedo divertir más que este perdedor.

\- No tienes idea cuánto han bajado tus puntos con ese comentario - Su ceño se frunció marcadamente al oírlo - No, no estoy libre, creo que no lo estaré más para ti.

\- Si, seguro - soltó una risita burlona- como si pudieras dejar pasar la oportunidad de comerte esto - El chico hizo un insinuante gesto con las caderas y Kuroo perdió la paciencia. Se levantó ágilmente y lo sostuvo del cuello de su chaqueta, prácticamente levantándolo

\- Lárgate de una vez si no quieres que te rompa la cara.

\- Kuroo, no - sintió un pequeño subidón de adrenalina al ver a Kuroo como un novio celoso.

Se detuvo antes de estrellar su puño en la cara de ese idiota y solo lo empujó para que apartara de ellos.

\- Ni se te ocurra acercarte nuevamente - gruñó y volvió a la mesa luciendo molesto y esperando una explicación.

\- No me mires con esa cara - refunfuño a la defensiva - soy soltero, no hay nada de malo en tener conquistas.

\- ¡Es un cretino, Tsukki! La manera en que te trató es... - siquiera podía elaborar de lo furioso que estaba - ten más filtro, vales más que polvos pasajeros.

\- Tendré filtro cuando aparezca alguien que lo valga - respondió encogiéndose de hombros - no quiero nada con el, solo a veces uno que otro encuentro.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? - dijo escandalizado - no eres un mocoso ¿Esas eran tus salidas tan importantes? ¿No salías con nosotros porque andabas de cacería?

\- ¿No hacía lo mismo cuando eras heterosexual? - alzó una ceja levemente - hablas como si fuera algo malo, no tiene nada de malo.

\- No de este modo, salí con varias chicas, pero salí con ellas. Quizás una o dos fueron algo de una sola noche - se sentía alterado, como si Tsukki estuviera cayendo a un abismo al que no lo podía alcanzar y se arrepintió de dejar que el rubio pusiera tanta distancia.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan horrorizado? - frunció el ceño tenzándose - cada cual lleva la vida como mejor le acomoda, para mi eso es lo que necesito ahora... no tienes idea lo pulverizado que tengo el corazón y esos encuentros son una forma de... paliar la soledad, que no tiene nada que ver con la amistad, que no puedo tener con la amistad.

\- ¿Y crees que follando con cualquiera tú corazón va a sanar? Lo estás destrozando más - lo sabía porque con cada chica que había estado sentía que menos servía para tener una relación - ...quizás está bien tener un periodo de locura y descontrol, ¿Pero cuánto tiempo llevas así? ¿Y a dónde te está llevando todo esto?

\- A estar mucho más relajado - respondió sintiéndose ya de mal humor por el rumbo de esa conversación - estoy bien, me sirve, de hecho me siento mejor conmigo mismo - Kuroo parecía no creer lo que escuchaba, como si no conociera al chico que tenía al frente.

\- Sabes que lo que estás haciendo no es bueno, lo sabes. Por eso mismo lo has mantenido oculto, eso es lo único que te diré porque sino discutiremos feo. No creas que te has salvado de una conversación seria al respecto - llamó al chico que atendía y pidió más cerveza, sentía que esa noche la necesitaría.

\- No necesito lecciones de vida, pero gracias - él también pidió otra cerveza, aunque sentía que el buen humor se había perdido un poco, pasando varios minutos en absoluto silencio, solo bebiendo y comiendo con malas caras.

Afortunadamente Akaashi y Bokuto llegaron, el ambiente de relajo un poco hasta que nuevamente un chico que sabía muy bien el nombre de Kei se acercó con las mismas intenciones que el anterior. Al menos este parecía más discreto y cuando Tsukki negó, simplemente se retiró, aunque sentía los ojos de Kuroo perforándole por el enojo que evidentemente sentía ante la situación.

\- Voy a pedir algo a la barra - no quería pensar con cuántos chicos debió irse a la cama para ya tener una reputación y lo mejor era beber solo para no delatarlo con Akaashi y Bokuto.

\- ¿Me dijiste que saliéramos para ir a beber solo? - preguntó de inmediato, y comenzando a pensar que quizá Kuroo tenía razón en sus dudas y ya no eran los amigos de antes.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga, ah? ¿Qué me quede aquí como si nada? - ya había perdido la paciencia - de brazos cruzados mientras tú... - miró a Bokuto y Akaashi que no entendían nada - diles, yo no seré el que les explique por qué estoy así de molesto.

\- A Kuro le molesta que esté aprovechando mi soltería - respondió con simpleza - he tenido varias aventuras en este último año y medio, y por alguna razón, es algo que horroriza a Kuroo, aunque soy muy consciente de lo que hago, soy soltero y no tengo obligaciones con nadie.

\- Tener aventuras está bien, tú te estás yendo con cualquiera, tanto que ya te has hecho una reputación - replicó molesto - solo me preocupo porque todo esto me dice que no estás bien ¡Y no se que hacer para ayudarte!

\- No tienes por qué ayudarme, no eres mi salvadora ni nada parecido - de hecho, entre más intentaba ayudarlo, más parecía ir condenándole.

\- Soy tu amigo, claro que quiero que estés bien - porque le costaba tanto entender eso.

\- Déjame en paz, ya has arruinado la salida - respondió queriendo ignorarlo para que el enfado se le pasara y disfrutar el resto de noche, pero parecía una tarea imposible a esas alturas.

\- Pues mala suerte, porque no pienso alejarme y tendrás que soportar a un amigo que te hinchara las bolas hasta que tomes conciencia - sentenció. Ambos parecían un matrimonio discutiendo y no se daban cuenta.

\- Haz lo que quieras, pero eso no es problema mio... en lo que a mí respecta, puedes irte a la mierda - estaba tan enojado, tan herido y confundido que solo pudo tomar sus cosas para irse. Todo eso se había ido a la mierda e iba siendo hora de que aceptaran, tanto él como Kuroo, que su amistad estaba extinguiéndose.

\- Sueña que voy a dejar pasar esto y a dejar de buscarte - le gritó y luego miró a sus amigos - ¿...me excedí?

\- Tal vez un poco, Tsukki no es el tipo de chico que funcione con la confrontación, no tan directa al menos - Akaashi lo siguió con la mirada, también con la preocupación instalada en el - además, ¿Realmente cuando sabemos de lo que le pasa? ¿De por qué está portándose así?

\- Me dijo que tiene el corazón roto, pero este no es el modo - suspiró - quizás no pueda evitar que se vaya con idiotas pero al menos evitare que no se vaya ebrio con algún malnacido que quizás que le haga.

\- No creo que tenga ese grado de irresponsabilidad - respondió Akaashi negando levemente con la cabeza - está siendo un idiota, pero tiene otro tipo de inteligencia.

Los tres se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, Kuroo no confiaba en la prudencia de su amigo, y la pareja sabía que el moreno solía tener corazonadas muy acertadas, así que la única opción posible era dedicarse entre los 3 a cuidarlo como si fuera un niño, tratarlo como si lo fuera ya que así estaba comportándose, pasarían por los bares y discotecas por las noches, intentando mantenerlo al margen de esa vida.

\- Siento que es una intervención de algún tipo - rió un poco Akaashi para intentar aligerar el ambiente, pero todo eso sirvió de poco cuando al girarse hacia la salida vieron a Tsukki comiendo la boca de una chica, por absurdo que eso sonara.

\- ¿Te das cuenta? No tiene ninguna clase de filtro - revolvió su cabello de pura frustración.

\- ¿Quizá está probando cosas nuevas? - sugirió Bokuto, esperando alguna explicación a eso - Ya que con los chicos no funcionó... - todos sabían que no tenía sentido, y que probablemente Tsukki solo había hecho eso para probar un punto. Seguiría haciendo lo que quisiera aunque ellos protestaran incansablemente.

\- Tsukki es demasiado gay para preferir las chicas... pero quizás, no se - estaba tan confundido.

Así como había empezado a besarse con la chica, se separó, intercambio un par de palabras y una negativa, y sin más, salió del lugar, con más que evidente incomodidad en el.

A simple vista se veía que su experimento con chicas no había funcionado. Kuroo por su parte no controlo lo que bebía y como pudo llegó a casa de Wakatoshi porque en ese estado no se atrevía a volver a la suya y soportar a sus padres. El más alto lo recibió extrañado y un poco molesto también, pero principalmente procuró cuidarlo, ya se preocuparía al día siguiente de ese detalle.

Tsukki por su parte había pensado en irse a algún otro sitio, quitarse el sabor de la chica de los labios, pero la verdad es que no tenia ni gota de ánimo para nada y termino por ir a encerrarse a su casa por el resto del fin de semana. Tendría que buscar una forma de tolerar a Kuroo, Bokuto y Akaashi en el tiempo que vendría.


	11. Party Hard

[Party Hard](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rtOiR0DRAM&feature=emb_err_woyt&ab_channel=PaoloMattio)

Por la mañana le explico todo el problema con Tsukki y lo preocupado que estaba, por lo que se había excedido con la bebida por estar molesto mientras se desahogaba hablando con Akaashi y Bokuto. También le explicó que comenzaría a vigilar a su amigo, pues no quería dejarlo solo, quería ayudarlo. Ushijima, como el novio ejemplar que era, le dio la razón y el ofrecimiento de ir a cargar a Tsukki si alguna vez estaba demasiado ebrio para caminar.

Se hizo costumbre que después de sus turnos pasara a los bares de alrededor, también lo hacían Bokuto y Akaashi. El primero que encontró a Tsukki fue el ex capitán de Fukurodani que sólo apartó al idiota que le estaba metiendo mano a un muy alcoholizado Tsukki en un rincón, por supuesto siendo como era, había terminado por arrastrar sin mucha dificultad al rubio, llevándolo a su propia casa para que se le pasara la borrachera. No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta que Tsukki parecía adicto al falso cariño de esos encuentros.

Cuando Kuroo lo encontró estaba con el mismo sujeto con el que habían discutido y en esa ocasión terminaron a golpes, con Tsukki tirado en el suelo porque no se podía sostener en pie. Después de terminar la pelea tomó al rubio y caminó con él en su espalda hasta el edificio de Tsukki. Entre sus cosas encontró las llaves y entró al lugar. Le tomó algo de trabajo hacerlo llegar al cuarto y poder desvestirlo para ponerle pijama y meterlo a la cama. Sintió ganas de llorar al ver la piel blanca de su amigo llena de morados con distintas tonalidades y seguramente de distintos amantes. No sabía qué hacer ni como ayudar a su amigo.

A la mañana siguiente, Tsukki despertó con una resaca de los mil demonios y un dolor en el muslo que no lograba situar del todo. Abrió los ojos con un gruñido de molestia por la luz y el calor de alguien recostado junto a él. No era una sensación desconocida para él pero se sorprendió al ver que era Kuroo quien estaba a su lado, y por supuesto, totalmente vestido.

Kuroo no había logrado dormir profundamente porque temía que el rubio despertaría y aún medio ebrio saliera nuevamente, por lo cual en cuanto lo sintió moverse, se incorporó para ver al rubio.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres agua?

\- Estoy bien - no entendía porque Kuroo estaba ahí, pero si se sentía a la defensiva y él mismo se puso en pie con un pequeño siseo de dolor al apoyarse en el suelo - puedo buscar mi propia agua.

\- Quédate ahí o te caerás otra vez - dijo con voz firme y fue a la cocina para volver con analgésicos y comida liviana para el rubio.

\- ¿Qué mierda te paso en la cara? - pregunto sorprendido al realmente verlo, incluso tomándolo del mentón para examinarlo - Tienes que ponerte hielo o se pondrá más morado.

\- Me paso el puño del idiota al que le dijiste que nunca más le darías una oportunidad - dijo ignorando sus atenciones - siéntate y come, estabas tan mal ayer que apenas te podías sostener y te caíste - se puso frente a él para que no pudiera evitar su mirada - ¿Te das cuenta de lo mal que está todo esto? Te estabas apunto de ir con el mismo infeliz que te trató como una zorra fácil ¿En realidad eso le hace bien a tu corazón roto?

\- Cada cuál sana a su manera - no quería que le pasaran cosas por estar tras de él, porque pensara que debí cuidarlo y fue quizá la primera vez que realmente tomó el peso a lo que hacía - no debiste pelear por mi culpa... no valía la pena - eso terminó por desencajar a Kuroo que le dio una fuerte bofetada que resonó en el lugar.

\- ¡¿Qué no vale la pena?! Eres mi amigo, nuestro amigo y vales todas las penas del mundo, todos esos recorridos por bares para asegurarnos que estés bien. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta cuanto te quiero? ¿Cuanto te queremos? - mordió su labio para retener las lágrimas de frustración que amenazaban con desatarse.

Odiaba cuando le decía que lo quería, porque sabía que no lo quería de la misma forma que él, y había tenido tantas esperanzas de que alguna vez cambiara. Oírlo solo le hacía dar cuenta que nunca oiría más que eso u otro sentimiento impregnando sus palabras; peor aún, sabía que tenía razón, que estaba tocando fondo pero al mismo tiempo era el único consuelo real que tenía, esos momentos en que preguntaba a sus acompañantes si era era guapo, y ellos no dudaban en decir que si, aún cuando fuera mentira y momentáneo, era mucho más de lo que tendría nunca de Kuroo. Solo pudo tomarse el rostro donde aún sentía la mano de Kuroo, sin saber que decir, solo viéndolo con ojos grandes y entristecidos, deseando que Kuroo solo dejara de preocuparse por él, pero sin poder ser cruel y decirle algo que lo alejara por completo.

El moreno lo atrajo para abrazarlo y besar su frente.

\- Lo siento, no quería ser tan brusco... pero necesito que abras los ojos - sollozo mientras lo estrechaba más contra él - y que entiendas que eres mucho más que un polvo.

Tsukki siquiera hablo. No se sentía como más que un polvo, era el único lugar donde se sentía deseado, querido por alguien y buscado con atenciones, era el único lugar donde se sentía completo en el vacío absoluto y no sabía cómo compatibilizar todas esas sensaciones, solo apoyándose en su pecho sin siquiera llorar.

\- ¿Quien te destrozo así el corazón? Dímelo y le romperé la cara - no dejaba de darle mimos. Tsukki solo dio una pequeña risa y negó con la cabeza, no era algo que pudiera compartir con el.

\- Alguien genial, pero que simplemente no era para mi... da igual lo demás.

\- Bueno tu eres mucho más genial - En ese momento sintió nuevamente el deseo de besarlo, pero se contuvo. No quería enredar las cosas nuevamente con él, además tenía novio, un novio muy bueno.

\- Vamos a desayunar - respondió finalmente, estirándose para intentar dejar algo de eso atrás - me portaré mejor, no quiero que se preocupen tanto por mi.

\- Es imposible no preocuparnos - desvió sus ganas de besarlo con besos por su rostro - te quiero mucho, de verdad mucho.

\- Deja de decir esas cosas, la gente pensará que eres gay - le dio un empujóncito para que se alejara jugando un poco y así cortar sutilmente el contacto - además, necesitas hielo, tu novio no estará feliz de verte llegar todo morado por culpa de otro chico.

\- No iré a verlo, me quedaré contigo hoy. Te cocinaré y cuidaré que estés más compuesto - le revolvió el cabello.

\- Me encuentro bien, no quiero que tengas problemas con el por mi - se sentaron a desayunar finalmente, intentando estar relajado con el.

\- No tendré problemas, porque sobre todo, no es un problema - le dio un golpe en la nariz - a no ser que quieras que me vaya.

\- No, está bien si te quedas - respondió Tsukki sonriendo casi tímido - nos hará bien un día solo de ser amigos, como antes.

\- Nunca hemos dejado de serlo, solo eres tú que te haces el difícil - después de comer volvieron a la cama y Kuroo lo acurruco en sus brazos.

Tsukki se dejó hacer sin pensar demasiado en eso, solo dejándose querer por su amigo, dejando que lo regañara de tanto en tanto por sus malas decisiones de vida en esos últimos meses. Al final, Kuroo terminó quedándose el fin de semana completo, ambos en ropa interior durmiendo y comiendo, nada más. Para ambos era agradable, y necesario, estar tranquilos, sin discutir, solo viendo series y escuchando música, entre risas por tonterías que pasaban o frases mal dichas, como dos amigos cualquiera, sin que nadie pudiera pensar que uno de ellos estaba de hecho, enloqueciendo de amor por el otro.

Aunque Tsukki parecía haber bajado el ritmo de sus salidas Kuroo aún seguía recorriendo bares al salir del internado, no bajaría la guardia hasta estar seguro de que Tsukki estaba bien del todo.

Pero al cabo de dos meses, Tsukki realmente estaba demostrando estar más estable y presente, se habían juntado varías veces y parecían retomar el ritmo de antes, estaban de hecho más tranquilos y eso duró hasta que a una de las consultas de Kuroo llegó una de sus personas menos favoritas posibles. Tuvo que ser todo lo profesional del mundo, preguntando al insolente amante ocasional de Tsukki que lo aquejaba para ir a la consulta médica.

Comenzó a revisarlo luego de que le diera el detalle de sus dolencias, y terminando por tomar una muestra de sangre para cerrar el diagnóstico, aunque de primera vista era obvio que se trataba de una ETS.

\- Tienes una enfermera de transmisión sexual, tricomoniasis. Te daré antibióticos y obviamente tendrás que venir a chequeos - Sentía el estómago tenso, Tsukki posiblemente tenía lo mismo que ese sujeto - te haré otros examen, si tienes una quizás hayan más ETS, hay algunas difíciles de detectar ¿Aproximadamente cuántas parejas sexuales has tenidos en el último año? - Estaba asustado e imaginando lo peor, tenía que sacarse esa duda dándole una orden médica para varios exámenes incluidos el de detección de VIH.

\- Esa... es una pregunta difícil - respondió, teniendo que quedarse varios segundos en silencio para hacer cuentas mentales - 10 o 12... tal vez más.

\- Bueno, ¿Supongo que usas preservativo? - dijo escribiendo la receta y la orden mientras luchaba por no golpear a ese sujeto.

\- Algunas veces... otras no, a veces estoy muy ebrio para saber si lo use o no - admitió empezando a sentirse nervioso con las preguntas de ese sujeto - ¿Qué es lo peor que puede estar pasándome?

\- No puedo decirte eso, primero necesitamos los resultados de tus exámenes y luego comenzar a ver las cosas desde ahí - frunció el ceño - tendrás que contactar a tus parejas sexuales e informarles que tienes una ETS para que se revisen.

\- Está bien, veré lo que puedo hacer - no muchos eran regulares, de muchos siquiera sabía sus nombres, así que a menos que fuera algo más importante, sólo podría contactar a un par.

\- Espero que esto sea una lección, si vas a tener sexo casual el uso de condón es obligatorio, te expones y expones a mucha gente a enfermedades peligrosas que incluso te podrían dejar impotente - como médico su labor también era generar conciencia, aunque odiara a ese sujeto.

\- Lo sé, en general lo intentó pero en el tiempo de fiestas a veces se olvida - parecía no tomar consciencia de lo que decía Kuroo, pero al menos salió de la consulta directo a hacerse el examen.

Kuroo tenía toda la intención de esperar a los resultados de ese chico, pero no podía con la preocupación, además su internado estaba apunto de terminar y no tendría las facilidades para hacer más expedito los exámenes del rubio.

\- Tsukki, necesito que vengas... es urgente - dijo antes de su hora de colación cuando había terminado por llamarlo por teléfono solo por la ansiedad - estoy en el hospital.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Kuroo parecía demasiado preocupado por algo y lo hacía sentir nervioso solo por el tono de su voz.

\- Solo ven, ¿Si? Acá te explico - no era algo que se pudiera hablar por móvil.

\- Vale, voy en cuanto termine las clases - No sabía cuál era la gran urgencia pero iría en cuanto pudiera.

Cuando Tsukki llamó para avisar que ya había llegado Kuroo lo miró preocupado, como si estuviera preparándose para decirle algo realmente malo, y simplemente no podía pensar en nada tan malo como para pedirle ir hasta allá.

\- No se como empezar esto, pero tienes que hacerte un par de exámenes - cuando Tsukki lo miro buscando más explicación suspiró para darse ánimos - El imbécil con el que te fuiste a la cama, ese con el que me agarré a golpes, llegó a mi consulta y bueno tiene una ETS.

Su rostro palideció y no supo cómo reaccionar a lo que le decía Kuroo, solo asintió levemente con la cabeza y lo siguió por el camino, procesando mil veces los encuentros con ese chico, pensando si siempre habían usado condón, pero no pudiendo estar 100% seguro.

\- ¿Es grave? Lo que él tiene, ¿Es algo grave?

\- Todo puede tornarse grave si no se trata adecuadamente... no quería comentarle aún sobre la gran posibilidad de que el tipo tuviera VIH - te haré muchos exámenes, para descartar todo.

\- Está bien - asintió sin mucha resistencia, y recién sintiendo el peso de sus andadas de fiesta, de todo lo irresponsable que había llegado a ser solo por un corazón roto y un poco de despecho. Había sido un mocoso tonto e irresponsable.

Con una sonrisa se acercó a las enfermeras para pedirles el favor de tomarle los exámenes al rubio y les llevó dulces. Tuvieron que esperar un poco antes de poder hacerle pasar, teniendo un poco de charla liviana para intentar que Tsukki estuviera menos nervioso, pero eventualmente pudieron entrar a la zona de toma de muestras.

\- Vamos a hacer esto de una vez - se quitó la chaqueta para exponer su brazo a la enfermera que iba a sacarle la muestra, dando un pequeño siseo de dolor ante el pinchazo.

\- No seas tan llorón - dijo Kuroo a su lado.

Después de eso mandó las pruebas a análisis y pidiendo que estuvieran listas lo antes posible, pero aún con la premura de Kuroo, el examen quedó en cola de otros igual de importantes, así que solo podían esperar con la ansiedad comiéndoles de nervio.

Todo empeoró cuando el examen de Elisa del imbécil llegó a manos de Kuroo y resultó que era VIH positivo y tuvo que citarle para darle la noticia. Como a cualquier paciente, fue difícil de informar y quizá aún más, pues estaba en su mente el miedo a que Tsukki estuviera también infectado con el virus, haciéndole sentir que el corazón le latía en la garganta por todo el resto de días que tardaron en llegar los exámenes de Kei, pero Kuroo no tuvo el coraje de abrir los exámenes y se los llevó al rubio por la tarde.

\- Llegaron tus exámenes, revísalos.

\- ¿Porque luces tan preocupado? - miró el sobre sin querer abrirlo, como teniendo que algo malo hubiera ahí dentro.

\- No se de que hablas, solo abre el maldito sobre - presiono apretando los puños nerviosamente. 

Asintió con la cabeza por la ansiedad de Kuroo y abriendo el sobre sin saber porque se sentía tan nervioso, pero terminando por dar un suspiro de alivio, estaba bien. Kuroo prácticamente le arrancó el papel de las manos para ver lo que decía, dando también un suspiro de alivio al ver que estaba bien, abrazándolo fuerte.

\- Tendrás que seguir haciéndote el examen de Elisa por un tiempo... el sujeto con el que estuviste es VIH Positivo.

\- ¿Qué? - volvió a palidecer al oír esa información y casi sintiendo que el mundo se acababa por una tontería de despecho - Dios mío...

\- Está vez tuviste suerte, aunque aún es necesario que te examines - explicó el moreno - supongo que no necesitas que te diga lo peligroso de todo esto, de que pudiste arruinar todo tu futuro por tontear sin cuidarte.

\- Lo se... - asintió levemente con la cabeza - definitivamente mis andadas de noche se han terminado, me retiro de la soltería alocada.

\- Tampoco te encierres, los extremos no son buenos, pero cuídate - lo abrazó con fuerza nuevamente - no sabes lo asustado que he estado estos días.

\- Lo siento, intentaré hacer las cosas mejor ahora - prometió dándole un abrazo apretado - Gracias por preocuparme por mi.

\- Siempre me preocupo por ti y siempre lo haré - besó su mejilla, aunque siempre había sentido que ese gesto se quedaba corto a todo el cariño que sentía por su rubio.


	12. Mis-Shapes

[Mis-Shapes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1btUr8eab1g&feature=emb_err_woyt&ab_channel=Genrock)

Luego de ese día, fue evidente el cambio de Tsukki, como si simplemente no tuviera ánimos de salir, había vuelto compartir más con sus 3 amigos y en las pocas salidas que había tenido fuera de su grupo, simplemente no había tenido el impulso de irse con alguien más. Demasiado asustado aun con lo que casi le había pasado y aún con la cautela por su estado de salud.

Los contras de estar compartiendo nuevamente con el grupo, era que podía ver, al fin y de primera mano lo genial que era Ushijima con Kuroo, simplemente un novio ejemplar. No le sorprendía que lo hubiera elegido a fin de cuentas. Esa tarde en particular al fin habían salido los 5, y aunque no dejaba de sentirse un mal tercio, al menos no sentía que lo dejaran de lado y lo agradecía, aunque sentía ganas de vomitar con cada miraba demasiado enamorada de Kuroo con su novio, era horrible que fueran tan perfectos juntos.

\- ¿Te parece que hablemos? - se acercó Akaashi a Tsukki que cada tanto miraba como perrito fuera de la carnicería al moreno con su novio - acompáñame a la barra.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? - en su mente no era probable que esa conversación fuera por él, seguramente algo le pasaba a Akaashi y por alguna razón quería hablarlo con él.

\- He estado como espectador pasivo de todo tu amor por Kuroo, porque al principio pensaba que Kuroo como recién salido del closet necesitaba más experiencia ...pero al parecer está en una especie de bloqueo - Akaashi sabía que era mejor ser directos y no ir con rodeos - y es hora de que seas egoísta. ¿Amas al idiota de Kuroo?

\- ¿Qué? - Lo miró con ojos enormes y negó rápido con la cabeza, incluso dando una falsa risilla nerviosa - ¿Quién podría amar a un idiota como el? Solo un analfabeto emocional como Ushijima.

\- ¿Crees que soy igual de idiota como Kuroo para no saber que todo tu descontrol comenzó cuando te enteraste de lo de Ushijima? - alzó una ceja, sintiéndose ofendido porque lo subestimara de ese modo - nuevamente, ¿Lo amas o no?

\- Da igual si lo hago o no - respondió finalmente - Kuroo es feliz con el, solo míralos - en ese mismo instante estaba recibiendo mimos por parte de su novio - no voy a meterme ahí, no puedo hacerle eso... si fuera verdad que lo amo, en el hipotético caso que fuera así, la forma más correcta de demostrarlo es dejándolo estar con quien él ama.

\- ¿Acaso eres idiota? Si lo amas juega todas tus cartas - dijo con tono firme - hay que ser idiota para no ver toda la química que tienen. Kuroo enloquece cada vez que algo referente contigo pasa - explico - creo que le pasa contigo lo que le paso con Kenma... tiene que estar asustado de arruinar otra amistad.

\- Hemos tenido momentos de eso, no tienes idea de las cosas que pasaron entre nosotros, pero parecen no contar para el, estuvimos a nada de ir quizá más allá, pero él no dio el paso y cuando yo decidí darlo, sorpresa, ya estaba revolcándose con ese idiota sin emociones - dejó salir finalmente, sintiendo esa pequeña llama de odio hacia Kuroo - así que solo puedo pensar que realmente mis chances no son reales... quizá solo es un hijo de puta cruel y le gusta tenerme revoloteando a su alrededor y no tiene intenciones de más... sea como sea, estoy cansado de estar tras de él, me gustaría que apareciera mi propio príncipe idiota, como el suyo, y así dejar de quererlo, pero no va a pasar y acepte eso hace un rato, quizá en uno o dos siglos más aparezca alguien que haga que olvide cuanto lo quiero, eso es todo lo que quiero... y agradecería mucho que no interfirieras más al respecto, así es como quiero que sean las cosas, solo... solo quiero ser feliz porque las cosas vayan bien en su vida y acompañarlo en lo que pueda, solo como su amigo.

\- Dejame decirte que él tú de 14 años tenía más cojones - dijo como si nada - ¿Acaso has intentado algo directo ahora que salió del closet? No esos acercamientos coquetos de siempre, realmente un intento de algo serio.

\- Casi follamos querido amigo, cuando estaba empezando a salir del armario y si no fue empuje suficiente para que saliera... pues nada, no voy a humillarme, ni dejar que pisotee aún más mi corazón, estoy bien así.

\- Pues si esa es tu decisión vas a tener que dejar de lloriquear por él, dejar de evitarlo o sino alejarte de él definitivamente. Porque si bien Kuroo es un idiota por no darse cuenta de tus sentimientos sufre cuando te apartas de él, creo que no te das cuenta cuanto te necesita a su lado para estar tranquilo, eso es algo que Ushijima no le da.

\- Ya tome una decisión - asintió secamente - voy a seguir siendo su amigo, sin importar que, no volveré a alejarme.

\- Bueno, entonces no podemos culpar solo a Kuroo, tú también eres idiota. Si estuviera en tu lugar no dejaría que me arrebataran a Bokuto. Se que nadie lo va amar como yo y lo haría perder la cabeza por mi... tú tienes el poder de lograr eso y simplemente no lo haces - se levantó para dar por terminada la conversación - volvamos a la mesa.

\- Gracias por la charla motivacional - ironizó mientras regresaban con bebidas para todos.

Para Akaashi era sencillo, él había tenido a Bokuto sin siquiera intentarlo, eran tal para cual, pero el, sin Kuroo siquiera notarlo, había sido sistemáticamente humillado y rechazado, y ya se sentía suficientemente lastimado como para seguir por ese camino.

\- Que tanto hablaban, ¿ah? - preguntó enseguida a Kuroo que no había quitado la vista del rubio, como siempre pendiente de su amigo.

\- De la vida - respondió dejando un refresco frente a Ushijima, como una suerte de ofrenda de paz de una guerra que el mayor siquiera sabía estaba peleando - ví que no bebes.

\- Gracias - dijo un poco sorprendido al tiempo que Kuroo sentía una punzada de celos y se sintió mal porque no fueron a precisamente por su novio.

\- ¿Y yo? - preguntó haciendo un mohín - ¿Por qué no me trajiste algo a mi?

\- Trajimos cervezas para todos - respondió chasqueando la lengua y señalando el jarro que Akaashi había dejado en la mesa, pero Kuroo se hizo el ofendido y miró hacia otro lado - Que niño bobo puedes ser - rió levemente y para compensarle, el primer vaso que llenó, fue el de Kuroo.

Acababa de decirle a Akaashi que pondría distancia con Kuroo, pero no sería tan fácilmente.

\- Así está mejor, soy tu sempai - bebió animado- tienes que tener conmigo un trato especial

\- Ushijima es aún mayor, el debería ir primero que todos - era divertido hacer enojar a su amigo después de todo - solo te doy un trato especial porque sino luego lloriqueas.

\- No me interesa - dijo caprichoso - voy a conseguirme a otro amigo y ya no te daré trato especial a ti, por malvado.

\- No podrías dejar de mimarme ni aunque lo intentaras con todas tus fuerzas - respondió negando con la cabeza - deja de regañar y bebe tu cerveza.

\- Está bien - hizo un puchero que Ushijima aprovechó de morder.

Dentro de su dificultad para descifrar el ambiente algo le decía que no era bueno dejar que Tsukki tuviera toda la atención de su novio. Con eso, Tsukki corto un poco su cercanía con Kuroo, casi sintiéndolo como una advertencia, solo manteniéndose cerca, acompañándolos como si nada, aunque no dejaba de apretársele el corazón, y realmente se preguntaba cómo iba a lograr superar eso, cuando aparecería para él un novio perfecto, que no fuera Kuroo. 

Al terminar la noche Kuroo no estuvo tranquilo hasta dejar a Tsukki en su casa, luego de eso y darle un mimo en el cabello, pudo volver con Ushijima, quien por alguna razón pareciera querer hablar de Tsukki y lo mejor que estaba, incluso lo amable que había sido, lo que era bastante inusual en él cuando habían coincidido. La verdad es que Ushijima no siempre entendía el que su novio tomara como un asunto personal los problemas de otros, incluso si eran sus amigos, pero lo apoyaba y si lo que él quería era cuidar de Tsukishima, él lo ayudaría como pudiera.

\- ¿Te he dicho que eres el mejor? - preguntó sonriéndole - ¿Qué eres demasiado bueno para mi?

\- Soy perfecto para ti - respondió tomándolo del mentón como era su costumbre y besándolo posesivamente. No sabía bien por que, pero sentía que debía marcar su territorio de alguna forma.

Kuroo se dejó hacer por unos segundos y luego buscó dominar el beso, pero Ushijima lo tomó de las caderas inmovilizándolo y comiendo su boca, Kuroo cedió y dejó al castaño con el control. A veces cambiaba de posición, no muy habitualmente y en esa ocasión Ushijima sentía que el mando debía ser de él, recordarle de alguna forma que era lo que tenían.

Después de follar Kuroo se quedó en la cama con Ushijima abrazado a él. El sexo con su novio era bueno, pero a veces sentía que faltaba algo que no sabía como explicar o cómo explicarse a sí mismo, no quería admitir que las veces que se había sentido más caliente era con Tsukki. Trataba de no pensar en eso, pero en noches como esas no podía evitarlo y terminaba sintiéndose horrible y al día siguiendo tratando de compensar con su novio por algo que el más alto siquiera sabía, o entendía.

Fue un par de semanas después cuando Ushijima dijo las palabras clave, esas que todos estaban esperando que llegaran.

\- Deberíamos mudarnos juntos de una vez... - pero de todas formas eso tomó a Kuroo por sorpresa

\- Tenemos que empezar a ver pisos - dijo sin mostrar duda, aunque estaba lleno de ellas - para cuando termine este año concretarlo.

\- Si, necesitaremos algo más espacioso... y ver cómo explicarlo a tus padres - Sabía que la familia de Kuroo no era la más abierta de mente, pero quería que su novio fuera feliz y sabía que él podía lograrlo.

\- Pues le diré que es hora de tener mi espacio y que me iré con un amigo... de otro modo me mataran - explicó esperando que entendiera.

\- Suena bien, no necesitas decirles más si no será para algo bueno - asintió el mayor, estirándose a besarlo, queriendo ya poder vivir juntos y en calma. Estaban juntos hace casi dos años, sin problemas ni grandes peleas, no imaginaba alguien mejor para poder dar ese paso.

Se quedó con su novio el fin de semana, pero el lunes busco a Tsukki, necesitaba hablar con alguien de las dudas que estaba teniendo así que llegó a su piso sin avisar siquiera, haciendo que Tsukki estuviera más que sorprendido de verlo ahí. Suerte que ese año no había ido a Sendai más que un par de días por las vacaciones.

\- Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

\- Necesito hablar con alguien - dijo tomando asiento - no sé qué hacer, Ushijima quiere que vivamos juntos... y no se si es tan buena idea.

\- ¿Porque piensas eso? - pregunto sorprendido y un poco angustiado, pero poniendo su mejor cara de póker - Pensé que estabas muy enamorado de él, y es un buen chico... incluso es algo que había pensado tiempo antes.

\- O sea si, lo quiero y es un tipo perfecto - suspiró - pero no se...

\- ¿Cuál es el problema exactamente? - abrió la nevera para darle una botella fría de cerveza y esperar que con eso se relaja un poco.

\- Que no se si lo quiera tanto como para comenzar una vida en común... no se, estoy confundido - revolvió su cabello - pero Wakatoshi ha sido tan bueno, no puedo hacerle esto.

\- Tampoco puedes irte a vivir con él porque sientas responsabilidad o gratitud - no entendía de dónde venían esas dudas, pero al parecer, Akaashi tenía razón y no todo estaba perdido.

\- Pero no tengo una razón para no hacerlo tampoco - se dejó caer a la mesa - no se que hacer, pronto comenzaremos a ver pisos y esas cosas.

\- No estar listo es suficiente razón - respondió negando con la cabeza - solo dile eso, que no estás listo, que quieres un empleo estable, una vida más segura y luego ver esa posibilidad, aún eres estudiante.

\- Tienes razón, no se porque me complico tanto - sonrió - que bueno tener un kohai que piensa a veces - le sonrió aún recostado en la mesa - me hacías falta.

\- Aquí estoy, no voy a irme a ningún lado ahora - respondió revolviendo un poco su cabello - habla con tu novio, parece bastante comprensivo.

\- Lo es, parece irreal - lo quedó mirando y de un solo movimiento lo envolvió en sus brazos para caer con él al suelo - extrañaba mimarte así.

\- Tienes una verdadera fijación - respondió riendo un poco pero envolviéndolo con sus piernas. Kuroo lo quería cerca y no iba a negarse esa oportunidad de cercanía.

\- Si, una peligrosa fijación - dijo más para él mismo que para el rubio - ¿Quieres hacer algo hoy? ¿O podemos quedarnos aquí comiendo y viendo vídeos en YouTube?

\- Aquí - respondió sin dudarlo. Cuando estaban a solas, Kuroo no evitaba la cercanía, al contrario la buscaba constantemente.

Era un panorama perfecto, pidieron pizza y Tsukki tenía cerveza fría. Primero vieron estupideces en internet, luego vieron series y después videojuegos, terminando por ser uno de los mejores días de vacaciones que habían tenido en el último tiempo. Estuvieron hablando un buen rato cuando ya había anochecido y los juegos habían quedado relegados por la charla, hasta que Kuroo sacó una cajetilla y salió al pequeño balcón.

\- El internado me dejó un vicio.

\- También estoy fumando un poco - admitió con pequeño rostro de culpa.

\- Ven - encendió el cigarro y luego lo puso en los labios del rubio - compartámoslos - le era imposible no ser coqueto con él, simplemente fluía.

\- Beso indirecto - bromeó dándole una calada profunda al cigarrillo, cerrando los ojos en un gesto de relajo absoluto - extrañaba estos pequeños placeres de las salidas de fiesta.

\- ¿Solo eso extrañas? Creo que lo único bueno de esa idiotez que hiciste es la experiencia que ganaste con tantos polvos - nunca habían hablado de eso y parecía el momento idóneo, ya con todo más calmado.

\- También extraño eso, es obvio - rio un poco - Es físicamente placentero, pero el vació es diferente, no se como explicarlo.

\- Te entiendo... supongo que es similar a lo que sentía con las novias que tenía - le quitó el cigarro - por eso iba de falda en falda buscando lo que no encontraba.

\- Pero ahora tienes un novio que te llena... en muchos sentidos - agregó con una risa burlona - Nunca pensé que te vería de pasivo y paradójicamente, ha sido tu relación más larga, es lo que te faltaba.

\- No se si eso era precisamente lo que me faltaba - se rió divertido- tampoco me imaginaba pasivo y sigo extrañando el dominar.

\- Lo sabía - rió cantarínamente - Sabía que tenías que extrañar ser activo, está en tu esencia, es lo que eres, siempre me ha extrañado.

\- Obvio que lo extrañaría, me encanta tener el control... por eso cuando tengo a Ushi abajo me encanta - sonrió - aún así no es el pasivo que adoro follar, coqueto y desvergonzado.

\- ¿A veces te deja follarlo? - pregunto sorprendido al oír eso, no imagina a Ushijima cediendo ni un centímetro - Eso sí es inesperado.

\- Sí, pero Ushi es directo en todo... creo que nunca me ha coqueteado. Solo llega y dice que es lo que quiere... lo mismo que cuando me dijo que le gustaba, solo lo hizo y creo que eso me gustó en el momento, pero si... extraño el coqueteo y jugar a cazar.

\- Claramente no es ese tipo de persona - no había que ser un genio para verlo - aún así, es algo que pueden llegar a tener, si se lo explicas... ¿o no?

\- No es lo mismo, ¿te imaginas a Wakatoshi coqueteando como tú o como Akaashi? - soltó una risita por la imagen mental - no funciona.

\- Yo no coqueteó - respondió fingiendo ignorancia aunque tenía la sonrisa traviesa bailando en el rostro.

\- Ya - sonrió también - conozco muy bien tus sonrisitas coquetas... eres inherentemente coqueto - se acercó a él, estaba al tanto que tenían una química especial y que siempre habían coqueteos.

\- No se de que hablas - pero como respuesta tiró los brazos alrededor de su cuello, meciéndose con la coquetería de un adolescente. De inmediato Kuroo lo atrajo con posesividad y lo dejó pegado a él.

\- Desvergonzado - lo tomó del mentón para admirar su cara de niño - seguramente con esa carita conseguías a tus conquistas - se sentía celoso de solo pensarlo.

\- Sin mucho esfuerzo - respondió sosteniendo su mirada unos segundos y luego desviando hacia un lado en una falsa timidez.

\- Basta, estás despertando mis instintos de caza - a pesar de eso no lo apartaba.

\- Tal parece es lo que necesitas - le dio un empujóncito para escabullirse de su agarre y entrar a la casa, dejando el kotatsu entre ellos, invitándolo a perseguirlo, como parecía desear.

Kuroo se deshizo del cigarro y entró a la casa con los ojos dilatados solo por la expectativa del juego que estaban teniendo.

\- Te vas a arrepentir.

\- No tengo miedo - le encantaba saber que aún podía captar su atención solo siendo el.

\- Pues deberías - pasó por sobre el kotstsu y se lanzó sobre él, prácticamente tacleándolo - que fácil eres...

\- Solo cuando quiero - Lo rodeó con brazos y piernas para no caer fuerte al suelo y además, maximizar el contacto con su amigo.

\- Entonces eres fácil conmigo Tsukki-chan - movió las caderas sintiéndose culpable de estar calentándose con su amigo a pesar de estar jugando simplemente.

\- Solo contigo - respondió dejando una pequeña mordida en su cuello, sin saber hasta dónde llegar con el.

No se apartó, solo dio un gemido suave que tuvo que ocultar haciéndole cosquillas al rubio, aprovechando de tocarlo como deseaba.

\- ¡Basta, basta! - rió terminando por empujarlo hasta librarse de sus cosquillas.

\- ¿No decías que no tenías miedo? Asume las consecuencias de tu coquetería - volvió a perseguirlo acorralándolo contra la pared - te haré rogar - dijo con voz seductora, pero en vez de besarlo como deseaba comenzó nuevamente con las cosquillas.

Kuroo aún lo deseaba eso era un hecho y estaba disfrutando cada minuto de estar así de pegado a él, pudiendo restregarse más de lo necesario hasta que le fue imposible contener más la risa y terminó rogándole que se detuviera.

\- Así me gusta - besó su frente y lo dejó tranquilo - vamos por otra cerveza.

\- ¿A qué hora debes irte? - fue a abrir dos cervezas mas, acomodándose la ropa como si hubieran estado haciendo algo más que solo jugar a las cosquillas.

\- Puedo quedarme si quieres - Kuroo estaba jugando con fuego y lo sabía, pero esa tensión entre Tsukki y él siempre le había parecido tan excitante, aunque al mismo tiempo no quería arruinar eso.

\- Siempre eres bienvenido - cada una de esas palabras se sentía como una invitación y no sabía si iba a sólo poder dormir junto a él sin ofrecerse descaradamente, casi estaba deseando que Kuroo se retractara, porque él no tenía lo necesario para decirle que mejor se marchara, pero en lugar de decir que era mejor irse, el moreno solo sonrió y bebió su cerveza.

\- Mañana podríamos ir con Bokuto y Akaashi a algún lado - se recostó en el suelo apoyando la cabeza en el regazo del rubio.

\- Si, hay que aprovechar las últimas brisas del verano - dio un suspiro falsamente dramático - será divertido, quiero ir a la piscina.

\- Vamos entonces -se acurrucó en su abdomen - me encanta estar así, no se si te lo he dicho.

\- Alguna vez lo hiciste - metió una mano entre su cabello para acariciarlo suavemente, dejando que se relajara con sus mimos constantes, dispuesto a estar así el resto de la noche.

\- Creo que nunca fuiste tan cariñoso como ahora, me gusta más - se estiró como un gato y lo miro a los ojos - vamos a la cama.

\- También yo te extrañe - respondió como si eso fuera suficiente explicación, levantándose finalmente para ir al cuarto a acostarse se una vez.

Como era verano se metió solo en bóxer a la cama y a pesar del calor lo pego a él y acarició el hueso de su cadera con él pulga para relajarlo

\- Buenas noches, KurooTan - murmuró pegándose más a él aún - he tenido un día genial hoy... gracias. - Kuroo lo abrazo más fuerte.

\- Me gusta que me digas así, solo a mi, ¿Si? - lo abrazo fuerte - solo a mi - hablo contra la piel de su nuca.

\- Solo tú, siempre serás solo tú - murmuró sin querer pensar demasiado en las implicaciones de sus palabras.

Kuroo no podía conciliar el sueño, no teniendo el trasero de Tsukki pegado a su entrepierna. Medio adormecido dejó su mano recorrer el cuerpo del rubio. Kei solo respondía mansamente, respingando su trasero hacia él para quedar más pegado e incluso llevando una mano hacia atrás.

Su cuerpo reaccionó a esa cercanía, pero se escudó en la semi inconsciencia del sueño para seguir tocándolo y moviéndose contra su cuerpo. El rubio respondía de igual forma, moviéndose contra él solo buscando el placer de sentirse bien con ese calor que tanto anhelaba.

No sabía si Tsukki estaba despierto, pero él estaba disfrutando con culpabilidad de ese cuerpo dispuesto, aún así la situación no escalo y aunque siguieron así unos minutos, eventualmente se durmieron ambos profundamente.


	13. After You

[After You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RbS-L0Fa-b0&feature=emb_err_woyt&ab_channel=EduardoOrtega)

Tsukki despertó imposiblemente duro y sintiendo a Kuroo de igual forma, pero en esta ocasión, prefirió salir despacio de la cama para que el tema quedara como si nada hubiera pasado, aún así, cuando el moreno despertó, lo hizo sintiéndose acalorado y frustrado; se quedó boca abajo esperando que su erección bajara y aún así reclamó la presencia del rubio cerca de el.

\- Estoy haciendo desayuno - respondió desde la cocina, donde se había concentrado para dejar que su cuerpo estuviera tranquilo.

\- Creo que es la primera vez que me haces desayuno, es un buen cambio - se rió - Estoy hablando con Bokuto, puede conseguir el auto con su papá para ir fuera de la ciudad, a la playa, aún no habrá tanta gente en este tiempo, las vacaciones apenas empiezan.

\- Perfecto, a mi pálido cuerpo le falta un poco de sol para poder parecer más una persona y menos un cadáver.

\- Me gusta tu piel lechosa - hizo un puchero - lo que es yo no saldré del agua y seguro quedaré con el traje de baño marcado en mi sensual cuerpo.

\- Qué bobo - no quería pensar en eso, pues desde siempre el color dorado de Kuroo lo había obsesionado, y ahora con el color del sol, sería aún más marcado - seguro te verás bien, servirá para sacar ese color de hospital que se te puso por estar tanto encerrado.

\- Me estás diciendo que tengo cara de enfermo - le tiró una almohada que apenas alcanzó a llegar a a la pequeña sala que separaba el cuarto de la cocina.

\- Un poco, el gris hospitalario - respondió entrando al cuarto con la bandeja con la comida para ambos luego de pasar por sobre la almohada agresora.

\- Que molestoso Tsukishima- Kun - iba a lanzarse sobre él pero como vio el desayuno desistió.

Después de comer arreglaron las cosas para la playa, de camino pasarían a casa de Kuroo por su traje de baño y estarían listos para disfrutar toda la tarde.

\- Estoy animado por esto - admitió Tsukki ya en el auto. Sus últimas vacaciones habían terminado tan mal que había sido como no tener y esto era una especie de nuevo aire.

\- Al fin unas vacaciones los 4 - dijo Bokuto - algún día podría unirse tú amigo.

\- Si, el que tiene estrellitas en la cara - dijo Kuroo enternecido - siempre me pareció adorable.

\- Yamaguchi... si creo que le gustaría - tal vez las próximas vacaciones todo sería diferente en el panorama, quizá el próximo año podría ser un viaje en parejas, con él y Kuroo juntos al fin.

\- Será genial porque nos puede contar historias vergonzosas de ti - canturreo Kuroo rodeando a Tsukki con su brazo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

\- No hay muchas cosas vergonzosas, no era un niño que hiciera muchas cosas que pudieran ponerme en ridículo - cuidaba mucho su apariencia en ese entonces.

\- Siempre hay algo - durante todo el viaje Kuroo mantuvo a Tsukki en sus brazos, toda esa salía parecía un viaje de parejas.

Akaashi los había estado observando desde el primer momento y podía ver claramente que Tsukki había dejado atrás su convicción de poner distancia entre el y el moreno.

\- Bloqueador solar primero - dijo Akaashi con voz de mamá molesta reteniendo a Kuroo y Bokuto para que no se fueran directamente al agua y ambos chicos tuvieron que obedecer.

\- ¿Me pones en la espalda? - preguntó Kuroo a Tsukki.

\- Después tú a mí - asintió poniendo suficiente cantidad en su piel para poder dedicarse largamente a ponerle crema, aprovechándose un poco de la cercanía y Kuroo se dejó tocar mansamente para luego cambiar de lugar.

\- Dios, acabarás el bloqueador con estas piernas kilométricas - dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por ellas.

\- Se meticuloso, o me pondré muy rojo y eso duele - pidió haciendo un innecesario puchero infantil que sabía le encantaba a Kuroo.

Kuroo sonrió y levantó su traje de baño más de lo necesario para seguir con el bloqueador, acariciando sutilmente sus nalgas antes de anunciar que había quedado perfectamente protegido.

\- Falta la cara - siquiera protestó cuando Kuroo prácticamente le metió mano, seguía con los ojos cerrados y la pequeña sonrisa complacida en el rostro. Bokuto miraba a Kuroo confundido la escena y Akaashi solo le dijo que los dejara.

\- Estás muy mimado - aún así con cuidado puso bloqueador en su cara - que guapo.

\- Claro que no - terminó dándole un pequeño empujoncito y dejándose caer en la su toalla - ahora puedes ir al agua, te lo permito.

\- Gracias - hizo una reverencia y luego tiró de Bokuto para lanzarse al agua con el.

Tsukki se quedó tranquilo en la toalla, incluso dormitando un poco, pero no pudiendo relajarse del todo pues sentía la mirada de Akaashi casi taladrarle.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Creo que todo eso de alejarse se fue a la mierda - sonrió de medio lado - están tan cercanos como antes.

\- ¿No me lo digas, genio? - rió levemente - tenías razón, toda la razón, y me decidí que voy a pelear por el, no solo esperar que el me note...

\- No tendrás que pelear, Kuroo se muere por ti, solo no se da cuenta - le guiño un ojo - no puede quitarte las manos de encima.

\- Ni yo de él, cada vez que estamos juntos un rato siento que somos como novios... me gusta mucho y me hace ridículamente feliz.

\- Kuroo siempre ha sido muy de tacto contigo, vas a necesitar más que eso para que se dé cuenta - le advirtió - puede que se esté negando a lo que siente y con lo estúpido que es seguramente piensa que no sientes lo mismo... lo que paso con Kenma - recordó - es muy valiente, pero cuando alguien realmente le importa es cuando duda y le da mil vueltas a las cosas.

\- Tienes razón - frotó un poco su cuello en gesto nervioso, sin saber que podría hacer exactamente.

\- Se coqueto, seguro que quiere follarte hasta hacerte perder la cabeza, pero se controla... haz que no pueda seguir controlándose - sugirió con una sonrisa torcida - mal por Ushijima, pero tú eres mi amigo y mi apoyo es para ti... después de que se descontrole, Kuroo terminará enseguida con Ushiwaka.

\- Eso puedo hacerlo, fácilmente - se le daba de forma absurdamente natural el ser coqueto con Kuroo, le encantaba serlo, ver como reaccionaba y la forma que su propia piel se erizaba cuando lo miraba fijo.

\- Pues sigue así - le revolvió el cabello y en ese mismo instante se escuchó la voz de Kuroo gruñendole a Akasshi, diciendo que sólo él revolvía el cabello de Tsukki - es horriblemente posesivo contigo - meneó la cabeza y solo buscó acercarse más al rubio para molestarlo.

\- Creo que también jugaré con los celos - respondió sonriendo travieso y en un movimiento giró rápido para hacer caer a Akaashi y sentarse sobre él para hacerle cosquillas.

Kuroo se crispo como un gato al ver a Tsukki jugando con Akaashi como lo hacía con él y cuando estaba apunto de salir del agua Bokuto lo sostuvo para evitarlo.

\- Ni se te ocurra interrumpir, míralos... se ven muy atractivos jugando juntos - la convicción del chico con ojos de búho solo duro hasta que Akaashi se incorporó y se puso sobre Tsukki - ¡Solo a mi me montas!

\- Yo me encargo - Kuroo salió del agua y arranco a Keiji de sobre el rubio para cargarlo en su hombro - si estás tan juguetón quizás quieras acompañarnos al agua - sonrió malévolamente, Bokuto por su parte hacía lo mismo con Tsukki.

\- ¡Quítame tus garras de búho de encima! - protesto y luego dio un grito ahogado al sentir el toque del agua fría en su cuerpo, sumergiéndose a la fuerza al haber sido lanzado al agua por el otro chico - no tienes idea cuanto te odio - gruñó al salir del agua sacudiendo la cabeza para que el cabello no se le pegara al rostro.

Kuroo también lanzó a Akaashi al agua, pero el moreno sólo rió y lanzó agua también al Nekoma que se lanzó al agua para comenzar a jugar con Akaashi hasta que noto que Tsukki se marchaba.

\- ¡Tsukki! ¿Dónde vas?

\- A secarme - respondió como si fuera obvio, aunque solo estaba haciendo un pequeño desplante de celos para llamar la atención del moreno.

\- ¿Para qué? si te meteremos al agua nuevamente - salió del agua y fue hacía el rubio - ven, ¿O prefieres solo jugar con Akaashi? - obviamente los celos eran notorios - yo me puedo ir con Bokuto y los dejamos solos.

\- No, no lo prefiero - respondió rodeándolo de inmediato en un gesto posesivo - pero ponme bloqueador en el rostro de nuevo.

\- Está bien, vamos - tomo su mano para guiarlo a la toalla y secar su rostro para aplicar bloqueador nuevamente y ahora volver al agua, donde Bokuto y Akaashi jugaban.

\- Me gusta este lugar - en cuanto estuvo en el agua, rodeó a Kuroo con brazos y piernas para que lo llevara más adentro, restregando su rostro al suyo en un gesto infantil y mimoso.

\- ¿No te gusta el agua? Pareces un gato aferrado a mi - se rió y lo acomodo mejor contra el.

\- Me gusta, pero me da frío y no soy muy bueno en ella, pero me gusta, sino, no habría pedido venir - respondió apoyando el mentón en su hombro sin preocupación alguna.

Kuroo se quedó con él en los brazos por unos cuantos minutos, dejando que se acostumbrara al agua, además parecía estar tan cómodo que no tenía corazón para alejarlo.

\- ¡Oigan! ¿Porque no vienen a jugar? - preguntó Bokuto rompiendo el momento de intimidad.

\- ¿Qué jugamos? - preguntó Tsukki saliendo de su pequeño refugio, con ojos lánguidos de relajo.

\- Pelea en parejas - dijo animado Bokuto.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que seríamos más de dos metros de ser humano? - se rió Kuroo.

\- Podemos jugar más en lo hondo - propuso Akaashi - a no ser que tengas miedo a perder - eso fue suficiente para motivar a Kuroo que obviamente tomó en sus hombros a Tsukki.

\- ¡Ey! - dio un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa al verse tomado de pronto, aferrándose unos segundos a los hombros de Kuroo.

\- Tienes que botar a Akaashi, si lo haces haré todo lo que tú quieras por una tarde - lo miro hacia arriba desde el lugar entre sus piernas.

\- Esa es una oferta muy tentadora - respondió sonriendo de medio lado y apretando bien las piernas alrededor del moreno para quedar bien sujeto

Comenzaron el juego, al principio Tsukki parecía temeroso de caer, pero Kuroo tomó con fuerza sus piernas, prometiéndole que no lo dejaría caer y Tsukki confiaba absolutamente en Kuroo, de forma casi absurda, así que se relajo un poco y empezó a aplicar mas fuerza contra el otro chico, esperando que cayera y casi celebrando varias veces antes de finalmente lograr hacerlo caer al agua. La sonrisa burlona adornó el rostro de Kuroo y Tsukki de forma tan similar que llegaba a ser gracioso.

\- ¿Quieren perder otra vez? - ofreció el moreno continuar con el juego.

\- Tres tandas - respondió Akaashi subiéndose de un salto a los hombros de Bokuto para volver a intentarlo. Estaba siendo una de esas tardes que recordarán por mucho tiempo.

Tsukki volvió a botar a Akaashi, pero en la tercera el moreno logró desestabilizarlos, pero en un movimiento, y sabiendo que Tsukki era receloso con el agua, Kuroo no dejó que se hundiera por completo, manteniéndolo a flote al hundirse el.

\- Te salve - jadeo al salir del agua sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para quitar el cabello del rostro.

\- Eres el mejor - respondió dejando un sonoro beso en su rostro, casi en la comisura de sus labios - gracias.

Esa cercanía, ese beso, lo dejó atontado; y Akaashi le lanzó tanta agua que se medio ahogó, persiguiéndolo para hundirlo en el agua. Bokuto no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo con Kuroo, obviamente no dejaría que nadie tocara a su Akaashi.

\- Ahora si quiero salir, tengo frío - hizo un pequeño puchero luego de un rato solo revoloteando en el agua.

\- ¿Quieres que salga contigo? - preguntó al ver que no salía y parecía estar esperándolo.

\- Solo si quieres - respondió con cara de inocencia genuina, sin querer quitarle la diversión.

Salió con Tsukki para ponerse al sol, con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro al recostarse en la toalla.

\- Amo el agua - suspìró relajado, con ese cansancio habitual de estar en el agua.

Tsukki estuvo a punto de decir te amo a ti, pero controló su lengua justo a tiempo y solo se acurrucó más a él, rodeándolo con una de sus piernas para robarle calor, pues de todas formas estaban a la semi sombra para cuidar la piel de Tsukki. La forma en que se tocaban, en que invadían el espacio del otro los hacía ver como si fueran pareja.

Kuroo se quedó revisando el móvil y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido y Tsukki aprovechó el momento para sacarse algunas fotografías bobas recostado sobre su pecho, que se notará el contraste de sus pieles mientras el ponía algunos stickers en su rostro con orejas de conejo u otros animales, dejando un discreto arsenal que luego podría mandarle a Kuroo, pues sabía que le gustaban esos coqueteos casi infantiles que se le daban tan fácil. El moreno solo despertó cuando Bokuto llegó a su lado y se sacudió como un perro para mojarlo.

\- Imbécil - Gruñó y se dio la vuelta para tratar de seguir durmiendo, pero Bokuto se recostó sobre él para cubrirlo con su cuerpo frío y dejar besos molestosos que Kuroo trataba de evitar a toda costa.

\- Que molesto eres - gruñó Tsukki escondiéndose también del agua y terminando por ser él quien empujara a Bokuto para que dejara de dar besos a Kuroo.

\- ¡Oye Tsukki! Déjame darle amor a Kuroo - trató de volver hacia el moreno que esta vez se estaba dejando querer.

\- No, es mío - respondió peleando como él niño mimado que era.

Kuroo sonrió por la actitud del rubio y dejó que lo defendiera, pero Bokuto ahora cambio a tratar de darle besitos cariñosos a Kei, algo el moreno no permitió, cortando el juego al ponerse entre ellos.

\- Vamos a comer algo - sugirió Tsukki para finalmente detener todo ese jugueteo que aunque no quisiera lo ponía celoso de forma más o menos seria cuando era Kuroo quien recibía el afecto.

\- Buena idea - En ese momento la barriga de Bokuto rugió.

El resto de la tarde consistió en Kuroo tonteando en el agua con Bokuto, probando cada juego, incluso uniéndose a una pelea de agua con unos niños pequeños. Tsukki dudaba de si podía amar más a ese chico, pero ahí estaba, haciendo tonterías con su amigo, viéndose aún más atractivo.

\- ¡Tsukki! Auxilio - gritó mientras todo el grupo de niños lo atacaban con agua, pero parecía estar divirtiéndose como nunca.

\- Puedes quedarte sufriendo tal como estas, ¡Te lo buscaste! - respondió riendo ampliamente pero poniéndose en pie de todas formas para ir a buscarlo al agua y "rescatarlo"

Kuroo sonrió y salió apartando niños para luego esconderse detrás de Tsukki enseñándoles la lengua antes de marcharse con Tsukki. Estaba cansado pero muy satisfecho de ese día.

\- Ve a secarte y ponerte al poco sol que queda - rió tomando una toalla para secar un poco su cabello que de inmediato se levantó en todas direcciones.

\- Como ordene el señor - se rió mientras dejaba que Tsukki secara su cabello y después se tiró a su toalla con una sonrisa cansada y satisfecha por lo mucho que había jugado en el agua - podría vivir aquí para siempre, sería la persona más feliz del mundo.

\- No creo que podamos vivir en un verano eterno - rió picando juguetonamente sus costados.

\- No, extrañaría la lluvia y abrigarme cuando nieva - se removió graciosamente al sentir las cosquillas.

\- Eres un niño adorable a veces, quien diría que estás pronto a ser un médico respetado - bromeó volviendo a recostarse en su pecho.

\- Siempre tendré alma de niño - lo envolvió con un brazo y simplemente se quedó descansando.

El mundo parecía estar en orden. Ya cuando anochecía subieron todo al auto nuevamente y regresaron a la ciudad. Despedirse para separar se hizo extrañamente amargo ese día. Kuroo se quedó en casa de Ushijima, el castaño estaba en una concentración y llegaba esa noche. Aún en compañía de su novio esa noche se sentía particularmente solitario, como si algo faltara.

Un par de días después Tsukki le envió la primera fotografía de él recostado sobre el tostado pecho de su amigo con unas orejas de conejo que lo hacían parecer aún más pálido en el contraste con su piel bronceada.

<< _¡Oye! ¿Cuando sacaste eso?_ >> escribió divertido y sin dejar de ver la foto. No podía negar que se veían bien juntos.

<< _En la playa el otro día_ >> respondió sonriendo por la respuesta inmediata <<¿ _Te gusta? Haces que me ves más pálido aún_ >>

<< _Claro que me gusta, tenemos muy pocas fotos juntos_ >> Tsukki tenía cara de niño travieso << _¿Por qué tienes esa cara de haber hecho una maldad?_ >>

<< _Porque estabas dormido_ >> parecía un chico hablando con su enamorada por la forma que la sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro.

<< _Eso me recuerda que aún te debo una tarde esclavitud_ >> su lado más oscuro deseaba que Tsukki le pidiera las cosas más pecaminosas, pero se obligó a dejar ese pensamiento en lo más oscuro de su mente.

<< _Lo pediré cuando sea útil, no dejaste ni una clausura por tu seguridad_ >> respondió poniendo el icono de un diablillo.

<< _No te excedas, que luego buscaré venganza_ >> últimamente no podía hablar con Tsukki sin pensar en tenerlo en su cama y cada día se sentía más infiel, aunque no hubiera hecho nada.

<< _Me portaré todo lo bien que mi existencia me permite_ >> eso dejaba amplio espacio a opciones y esperaba que la mente de Kuroo estuviera trabajando rápido.

<< _¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy? Wakatoshi no llega hasta el jueves, podríamos vernos_ >> se odiaba por estar deseando que algo pasara entre ellos.

<< _Suena bien, compremos algo de beber, de comer y podemos reunirnos en mi casa, llamemos a Bokuto y Akaashi también_ >> eso reduciría el riesgo de que algo pasara y crearía al mismo tiempo la necesidad creciente en Kuroo.

<< _Suena perfecto_ >> La idea de sus amigos ahí lo hizo sentir mejor y al mismo tiempo más frustrado.

<< _Entonces iré a ordenar, nos vemos más tarde_ >> agregó el icono de un conejo y se desconecto.

Kuroo fue enseguida a buscar que ponerse, demorando horas en elegir su atuendo para lucir casual pero al mismo tiempo ordenado, algo que Tsukki también hizo, siendo muy meticuloso con sus prendas, eligiendo todo lo que lo dejara impecablemente atractivo para Kuroo, esperando ganar algo de tiempo juntos.


	14. Countdown

[Countdown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tb5JTnWgynE&feature=emb_err_woyt&ab_channel=TMATMATMA)

Llego antes de la hora acordada y se sintió bien de ver que Tsukki estaba arreglado, como si lo estuviera esperado, pero enseguida reprimió ese sentimiento. Eran amigos, Tsukki, aunque fuera coqueto y seductor con él, era su amigo; Tsukki no lo veía de otra forma, solo era coqueto por naturaleza.

\- Que guapo estás - no pudo, ni quiso reprimir el comentario, solo hablo mientras lo dejaba entrar - compré cosas de comer, Bokuto y Akaashi traerán bebidas.

\- Tú estás guapo como siempre - dejó en la cocina el shortcake que le había comprado - creo que no te lo he comentado, pero las cosas con Ken se están arreglando, hemos vuelto a hablar seguido, así que en la próxima salida podríamos invitarlo.

\- Claro, porque no - La idea le hacía doler la panza de celos, ya era suficiente pelear contra Ushijima, además agregar a Kenma a la mezcla le parecía terrible.

\- Siempre he pensado que ustedes dos se llevarían bien - comentó sonriendo y tomó asiento junto a él - este será mi último verano de libertad, voy aprovechar cada reunión para beber como nunca.

\- ¿Es un aviso? ¿Tendré que cargar tu ebrio trasero hasta la cama después? - rió acurrucándose junto a él en cuanto pudo.

\- Creo que podré arrastrarme hasta tu cama - enterró los dedos en su cabello, jugando con las hebras más cortas de su nuca.

\- Bien, porque eres muy pesado, y no confío en que Bokuto no te tire si te lleva - casi parecía ronronear a su toque.

\- Eso ha pasado... y estando sobrios - Tiro un poco de su cabello para ver su rostro - estás muy mimoso, ¿Eres así también con Yamaguchi?

\- Claro que no - rió para ocultar el jadeo que quiso salir de sus labios - No tenemos esa clase de amistad.

\- Me parece, porque soy muy posesivo con lo que es mío - dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que significaba eso, de la forma en que sentía a Tsukki como una parte de él que no quería compartir con nadie.

\- Está bien, me gusta que sea de esa forma - volvió a acurrucarse en su cuello, prácticamente escondiéndose en el, haciendo que Kuroo se estremeció al sentir la respiración del rubio en su cuello

\- Tsukki - dijo suavecito, como un suave jadeo de gusto.

\- Qué coqueto - murmuró sonriendo y atreviéndose a dejar una mordidita en su piel.

\- ¡Qué desvergonzado eres! - dijo sonrojándose y sintiendo su corazón latiendo fuerte - tu hablando de coquetería - se puso sobre él y ahora fue él quien mordió el cuello del rubio.

\- No siento nada - respondió haciéndose el difícil, pero sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Eso hizo que el moreno tuviera como meta causar alguna reacción. Recorrió lentamente su cuello con su lengua y luego, justo bajo su lóbulo mordió suavecito para luego succionar, y en esa ocasión no pudo esconder el gemidito que salió de sus labios, aunque intentó disimularlo, cubrir sus labios o algo, simplemente no lo logró.

\- Que coqueto - dijo en tono burlón.

\- ¡Así no cuenta! - protestó cubriendo su cuello donde aún sentía el calor suave, y siendo salvado solo por el timbre que anunciaba la llegada de los otros dos chicos.

Kuroo sonrió como un gato travieso y se quedó recostado en el suelo como si el lugar le perteneciera. Tsukki recibió a los chicos con una marcada reverencia y les dejó espacio para entrar, sin siquiera importarle que vieran lo cómodo que estaba Kuroo ahí.

\- ¡Hola! - saludó animadamente el moreno desde su lugar - espero que hayan traídos juegos porque esta vez sí haremos que la noche sea larga.

\- Vamos a hacerlo - asintió sonriendo Bokuto como el gato que robó la carnicería.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? Esa sonrisa no es normal en ti - se rió el moreno también.

\- Traje naipes, videojuegos, juegos solo de beber, cosas de conocimiento - mientras hablaba, iba sacando cosas de su bolso.

Era claro que hacer todo eso los dejaría en el suelo por la bebida, pero dado que era lo que Kuroo quería, ni uno se lo cuestionó. Comenzaron hablando del último año de Bokuto y Kuroo, de cómo el moreno solo tenía ese año para portarse como un bobo porque después tendría su imagen de médico que cuidar, todo eso bebiendo cerveza. El tequila estaba reservado para más tarde.

Todo eran principalmente tonterías, reían por lo que pasaban o decían, recuerdos que también los divertían hasta que entre juego y juego terminaron abriendo el tequila. Tsukki no estaba seguro en qué momento había perdido tanto entre los juegos como para ser el más ebrio del grupo.

\- Pongamos esto interesante... - propuso Akaashi con una risita tonta - hay que beber el tequila lamiendo la sal de uno de nosotros y la parte del cuerpo la elijo yo.

\- ¿Por qué eliges tú? - pregunto Tsukki de inmediato, interesado en elegir lamer la sal de los abdominales de Kuroo, que lo obsesionaba desde los 14 años.

\- Porque estoy más sobrio que todos ustedes, perdedores - se rió y se sentó sobre Bokuto.

\- No estaría tan seguro de eso - gruñó cargando su peso en Kuroo - aunque definitivamente más sobrio que yo.

\- Ya, mucho blabla, quiero beber - dijo Kuroo que se animó a ser él primero y esperaba que Akaashi lo pusiera con Tsukki, era lo lógico.

\- Yo partiré - dejo salir rompiendo la burbuja de ilusión de Kuroo al ver que no lo elegía y empezaba a poner sal en su novio.

Kuroo hizo un puchero y casi ronroneo al ver a Bokuto y a Akaashi jugueteando con el tequila en algo que era muy sexual sin ser nada explicito. Tsukki tampoco dejaba de verlos, con ojos grandes e interesados, sin saber que sentía, además del calorcito agradable de algo parecido a la excitación.

\- ¡Hey! Nosotros también queremos beber - gruñó Kuroo. Se sentía ansioso y no podía dejar de mirar a Tsukki, decidiendo de qué parte de su cuerpo bebería.

-Ahora Tsukki - murmuró Akaashi con un pequeño gesto travieso, como recordándoles que el desidia y eso no sería fácil o como ellos querían - de Bokuto.

Kuroo miro con odio a Akaashi y vio como Tsukki se acercaba mansamente al otro chico que parecía de pronto avergonzado y sonrojado.

\- ¿De dónde? - preguntó con un poco de torpeza en la voz por la bebida y agitando el salero frente a Akaashi.

\- De sus hombro - Akaashi tiró de su camiseta para descubrir el hombro fuerte de su novio - ¿No te parece guapo? No cualquiera tiene estos brazos - sonrió de medio lado y buscando poner celoso a Kuroo, hacer que esa noche ambos dejaran caer sus caretas.

\- Tiene lindos brazos - asintió sin pensarlo mucho, y poniendo una generosa cantidad de sal en su hombro, sin notar lo tenso y desencajado que estaba Bokuto.

Kuroo sentía algo hervir dentro de él y prefirió mirar hacia otro lado. Eran amigos, solo eso,no podía hacer una escena de celos, por suerte, Tsukki lo hizo rápido, como un trámite prácticamente y luego volvió hasta Kuroo que seguía mirando hacia el otro lado.

La mente del moreno se había desconectado del juego y siquiera escucho cuando Akaashi llamó su nombre.

\- Te toca - le dio un golpecito en el costado para que reaccionara, mientras rezaba porque Akaashi lo eligiera a él.

\- ¿Quien y donde? - preguntó a Akaashi que en ese momento le parecía más sádico de lo normal.

\- A mi... y, de la muñeca - oyó a Bokuto dar un jadeo pero lo ignoro, la misión de torturar a esos idiotas era más importante.

Kuroo gateó hacia él, luciendo molesto y frustrado y tomó su muñeca sin delicadeza y lamió, incluso arañó con sus dientes la piel de Akaashi antes de tomar su trago y volver a su asiento.

Cuando tuvo a Bokuto lamiendo sal del hueso de su cadera supo que Akaashi era un sádico realmente y que se estaba torturando a él mismo al tener a su novio lamiendo sal del cuerpo de otro hombre; pero su deseo de torturarlo era más fuerte, porque era evidente que el ex 5 de Fukurodani sabía que sentía atracción por Tsukki, sino no tendría sentido molestarlo así.

Estaba a punto de dar otra ronda, Tsukki pensaba en negarse pues estaba casi seguro que si bebía un trago más vomitaría, y no quería darle esa imagen a Kuroo, pero por suerte, el sonido de un teléfono sonando los distrajo a todos y casi de inmediato Kuroo se apartó de él como si quemara, mientras veía su teléfono. Definitivamente Ushijima estaba haciendo acto de presencia.

Se levantó y salió al balcón para hablar con su novio y con su mejor voz de sobrio decirle que estaba con Akaashi, Bokuto y Tsukki. Ushijima le comentó que volvería ante y Kuroo sugirió quedarse con él los días que estuviera en Tokio y luego de despedirse cariñosamente volvió a la sala.

Kei solo guardo silencio profundo, apoyando la mejilla en la mesa para que se le enfriaran, sintiendo el corazón golpeando fuerte en su pecho y una angustia creciente que no sabía cómo liberar, sentía que iba a enloquecer si no hablaba.

\- ¿Todo bien? - pregunto Akaashi que ahora no dejaba de ver a Tsukki con algo de preocupación al verlo inmóvil desde que Kuroo se había ido a hablar con su novio.

\- Si todo bien, Ushijima volverá antes - dijo como si nada y tomó asiento. Se sentía de lo peor por no alegrarse del regreso anticipado de su novio.

Tsukki se quedó en su posición unos minutos más, hasta que de golpe se incorporó, palideciendo un poco por las náuseas, pero en ese momento nada importaba y solo buscó darle un golpe a Kuroo en el pecho, seguido de otro y otro mientras sus ojos se iban llenando más y más de lágrimas.

\- Tsukki, ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó preocupado, tratando de sostener dentro de su propia ebriedad, al rubio.

\- ¡No! ¡Suéltame! - Ahora lo empujó - Te odio tanto, te odio con el alma... porque no importa cuanto te ame, tu nunca vas a amarme como a Ushijima, nunca voy a ser tan importante para ti, ni lo suficientemente bueno, nunca seré suficiente... ¿Qué hay de malo en mi? ¿Por qué no puedes quererme?

Bokuto tenía la misma cara de sorpresa de Kuroo, pero Akaashi lo tomo para marcharse y dejarlos solos, otro día podían volver por sus cosas.

\- Eres lo suficientemente bueno, eres perfecto - dijo enseguida y ahora puso más fuerza para abrazarlo - yo soy el que no está a tu altura...

\- ¡No lo soy! - respondió peleando contra él un poco más - ve con tu novio que siempre es tan perfecto para ti, que ha sido tan bueno para estar dos años a su lado, o con Konoha que fue tan bueno como para considerarlo tu primera vez, cualquiera que no sea yo es mejor opción.

\- Kei, ¡basta! Eres importante... eres incluso más importante que todos ellos - se sentía desesperado, quería calmar al rubio pero no sabía cómo.

\- No te creo... - Murmuró deteniéndose y solo quedándose apoyado en su pecho - No te creo... y no importa, porque hagas lo que hagas voy a amarte siempre, siempre has sido tú... y siempre serás tú. Te ame desde que te vi, cuando apenas tenía 14 años y aunque me has mandado a la mierda sistemáticamente de distintas formas, aunque he tratado de olvidarte, con Terushima, con todos los polvos esporádicos para llenar tu ausencia... nada funciona porque te amo desde siempre y creo que siempre te voy a amar... creo que moriré viejo y solo, porque tu eres a quien voy a amar hasta el final... y te odio por eso.

Se sintió el ser humano más horrible del mundo por haber ignorado todo eso, porque la evidencia estaba ahí, en todos esos coqueteos que habían tenido desde la escuela hasta la universidad. Tsukki siempre los aceptaba y el, cómo el estúpido que era, bloqueaba todo eso y decido pensar que solo era algo unidireccional, cuando todo le decía lo contrario.

\- Tienes razón, soy de lo peor y tienes todo el derecho a odiarme - pegó su frente a él - no merezco a un chico tan fantástico como tú, simplemente eres demasiado bueno y yo... un tonto miedoso, ciego y cobarde.

\- No... tu eres perfecto, hermoso y perfecto - respondió abrazándolo como queriendo protegerlo de sus propias palabras.

\- No lo soy - se escondió en su cuello - siempre he querido protegerte y he hecho todo lo contrario.

\- Tu no sabes - respondió gruñendo un poco - quiero acostarme, estoy mareado... - su mente ebria saltaba de una cosa a otra, sin poder centrarse mucho en nada, solo sabiendo que se sentía agotado.

\- Está bien, no hagas nada... yo me encargaré de cuidarte - No era una frase al azar, realmente él se encargaría de cuidar a Tsukki, de compensar al menos un poco todo lo que había hecho sufrir al rubio. Lo desvistió, dejó agua junto a él y pasó casi toda la noche cuidando su sueño.

A la mañana siguiente la resaca que tenía era horrible, lo último que recordaba de la noche era tomar la sal del hombro de Bokuto y luego de eso todo era difuso, no sabía cuando la pareja se había ido, ni cómo había llegado a la cama, sólo podía suponer que era gracias a Kuroo que dormitaba a su lado, y que apenas lo sintió moverse, se incorporó.

\- ¿Estás bien, quieres algo?

\- Si, solo me duele la cabeza - respondió frotando un poco su frente - una aspirina, agua, y todo estará bien.

\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? - preguntó casualmente el moreno mientras traía más agua y el analgésico.

\- Lamer la sal de Bokuto, de su hombro, después todos son chispazos sin sentido - respondió frunciendo el ceño para intentar forzar su mente. Kuroo frunció el ceño al recordar eso.

\- Akaashi es un sádico - se acercó y jugó con su cabello - descansa, te cuidare hoy - besó su frente.

\- Está bien - asintió dejándose caer en la cama, sin recordar nada sobre la llamada de Ushijima ni su confesión de amor.

Después de comer algo ligero el menor se volvió a dormir y Kuroo aprovechó para ordenar el departamento mientras pensaba qué hacer. No podía seguir engañándose. Sentía cosas por Tsukki y desde hace mucho; nuevamente por su miedo a arruinar una amistad casi pierde la oportunidad de estar con quien deseaba. Era hora de hacer las cosas bien.

Tsukki despertó un buen rato después, sin muchas ganas de moverse y solo queriendo quedarse acurrucado con Kuroo, pero suponía que pronto tendría que marcharse. Almorzaron juntos y como a media tarde Kuroo se marchó. Se fue directo a casa de Ushijima a terminar esa relación. Había sido lindo, demasiado perfecto por eso no era real, no habían discusiones ni nada, solo una continua estabilidad que hacía que todo pareciera artificial.

Un par de días después Kuroo le escribió para ir por helado y no dudó en ir de inmediato, como siempre llamaba por el, sorprendiéndose con la noticia directa de su amigo contándole que había terminado con Ushijima, luciendo extrañamente tranquilo para la noticia que le daba.

\- ¿Qué? - boqueó sorprendido dejando su helado a un lado - ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

\- Porque me di cuenta que esto es a lo más que quiero llegar con él. Lo quise mucho, pero no lo amo - suspiró - no tenía sentido seguir si no me proyectaba.

\- Es cierto... pero... pero el es perfecto para ti, siempre lo has dicho - respondió negando nuevamente - Tienes que llamarlo y disculparte con él, aún puedes arreglarlo.

\- No, claro que no, no me arrepiento - Suspiró. Tsukki realmente lo amaba si es que lo estaba alentando a volver con su ex por lo bueno que eran juntos - estoy seguro que hay alguien mejor para mi.

\- No creo que haya alguien mejor que él, pero si quieres creer eso - respondió chasqueando la lengua.

\- Yo sí lo creo, es más... te prometo que la próxima persona con la que salga será la más perfecta para mi - sonrió - y lo haré el hombre más feliz del mundo.


	15. F.E.E.L.I.N.G.C.A.L.L.E.D.L.O.V.E

[F.E.E.L.I.N.G.C.A.L.L.E.D.L.O.V.E](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ooJAFlU-0FQ&feature=emb_err_woyt&ab_channel=rutherfordxoxo)

Tsukki solo podía responder con cierto escepticismo, casi molesto con Kuroo por haber hecho algo como eso, y a Kuroo solo le parecía lindo, hasta adorable su gesto de molestia pintado en el rostro.

\- Oye, te invito el fin de semana a salir, ¿Dónde quieres ir? - Kuroo optó por cambiar el tema.

Si quería estar con Tsukki, tenía que ponerse en marcha pronto, pues su amigo solo se hacia mas guapo e interesante a cada día, y definitivamente encontraría a alguien en cuanto su mundo se abriera más por el trabajo, no podía correr ese riesgo.

\- Hace tiempo no voy al cine - no veía nada fuera de lo común en su invitación, era habitual que salieran juntos.

\- Paso por ti a las 7, cenamos y después vamos a ver la película, ¿Te parece? - haría las cosas bien, lo cortejaría como merecía.

\- Claro, lo que necesites para pasar la tristeza - aunque eso tenía el potencial de sonar mucho a una cita, siquiera se iba a permitir ese pensamiento.

\- No estoy triste... y creo que Wakatoshi tampoco, o sea no quería terminar, pero ambos sabíamos que habíamos llegado al punto culmine.

\- Tal vez estás triste y no lo sabes - prefería prevenir antes que verlo sufriendo como con Konoha.

\- O tal vez estoy madurando al fin y decidiendo qué es lo que quiero - dijo simplemente pero mirándolo intensamente.

\- Ya era hora, pronto serás un médico respetado - respondió riendo levemente - ahora, dame de tu helado, se ve mas rico que el mio.

Kuroo le ofreció una cucharada y cuando estaba apunto de comerla la movió y sonrió divertido. Cuando Tsukki volvió a intentarlo, volvió a moverla.

\- Que bobo, ¿Por qué no te comes el helado? - molesto.

\- ¡No me molestes! - gruñó dándole un empujoncito y tomándolo firme de la muñeca para que no siguiera moviéndola, pero Kuroo soltó una risita y movió la cuchara para ensuciar su boca antes de que se comiera el helado.

\- Pero que guapo - dijo molestoso - ¿Por qué te gusta ensuciarte, ah?

\- KurooTan... no tienes idea lo sucio que puede ser - le dio un pequeño guiño, viendo su cara de bobo y solo dando una risilla al lograr desencajarlo por un instante.

Sintió que la sangre le hervía al oírle hablar de esa forma pero no dejó que lo intimidara con eso.

\- Tu tampoco sabes lo sucio que puedo ser - lamió lentamente la cuchara que había estado en los labios del rubio y le guiño un ojo.

\- Si lo sé, aun recuerdo cuando casi te desmayas porque me corrí sobre ti; no me suena a que puedas ser tan de sucio - respondió burlón.

\- ¡Era un niño inocente! - se defendió con el rostro rojo - y de eso ha pasado un tiempo y créeme que ya no me escandalizo con la corrida de nadie.

\- Eso espero, porque de otra forma que aburrido sería para tu futuro novio pasivo - Ya siquiera se visualizaba a él en ese lugar.

\- Procuraré ser buen amante para mi futuro novio - sonrió al rubio.

Quería besarlo en ese preciso momento, pero Tsukki merecía más que una relación espontánea. Tenía que hacerlo sentir querido y deseado, el centro de todas sus atenciones.

El viernes en la noche Kuroo le escribió para confirmar la salida, como si fuera algo muy especial y sintiendo un poco de nerviosismo al notar que eso parecía ser más importante de lo que había creído en un principio, como si hubiera algo no dicho en todo eso.

Coronando la situación, cuando fue sábado Kuro llegó puntual y notoriamente arreglado a casa de Tsukki.

\- Tengo reservaciones, así que debemos irnos ahora - dijo sonriente.

\- ¿Reservaciones? - siempre cuando vería a Kuroo se arreglaba con especial dedicación, y en esos momentos lo agradecía porque parecía ser que irían un lugar especial.

\- Claro, mereces que te lleve a un buen restaurante - se sentía ansioso de mimar al rubio.

\- Esta bien... vamos - lo miró extrañado pero lo siguió para tomar un taxi a unas calles, dejando que Kuroo lo guiará a su ritmo, pues parecía tener todo muy bien organizado, más de lo que acostumbraba cuando salían juntos.

Llegaron un poco adelantados, por lo que estuvieron en la barra del elegante lugar bebiendo hasta que se desocupa la mesa.

\- ¿Te gusta? Busque en internet el lugar, tiene muchas recomendaciones y todos alaban los postres, pensé que eso te gustaría especialmente.

\- Es muy lindo - asintió mirando con atención los detalles - pero no deberías gastar tu salario de médico, antes de tenerlo.

\- Es mi dinero y yo veo como lo invierto - le dio un golpecito con el pie por debajo de la mesa - además te lo tienes más que ganado.

\- Claro que no - rió negando y dejando que Kuroo lo mimara si eso era lo que quería.

\- Tu no sabes nada - sentía tantos nervios al saber que eso era una cita, que al fin estaba saliendo con Tsukki y que si todo iba bien, quizás serían novios en un futuro, que esperaba no fuera muy lejano.

\- Se muchas cosas, te sorprenderías - respondió chasqueando la lengua - Vamos a pedir, muero de hambre.

\- No se si te creo, tendrás que mostrarme lo que sabes o sino no confío - no iba a contener ningún coqueteo, quería que se diera cuenta de sus intenciones. Hizo un gesto al garzón para luego pedir ambos y esperar nuevamente.

\- ¿No puedo saltarme la comida e ir al postre? - pregunto viendo pasar las bandejas de postres que le hacían sonar la panza.

\- No, pero podemos llevar otro postre a casa - Tsukki se comportaba más como un niño cuando había cosas dulces de por medio. 

\- Si, me gusta como suena eso - Su sonrisa infantil se ensanchó más y estuvo mucho más dispuesto a comer.

La comida pasó tranquila, bromeando y molestándose como siempre. La hora del postre fue lo más esperado por ambos y cómo pidieron cosas distintas se compartían bocados. Desde afuera parecían una pareja que llevaba años.

\- Es delicioso, es el paraíso hecho postre - ronroneo después de probar otro bocado de su creme brulee.

\- Que bueno que te guste - se quedó embobado mirándolo, al fin podía hacerlo sin tener que reprimirse o castigarse por ello - elige el que quieras para llevarlo y que te lo comas tranquilo, sin compartirlo con nadie.

\- No me molesta compartirlo contigo - respondió encogiéndose de hombros y pidiendo una panna cotta para llevarla.

No dijo nada, solo pidió la cuenta y pago. Jamás había pagado tanto en un restaurant, pero la sonrisa de niño del rubio valía todas esas horas de trabajo en el kombini de su barrio.

\- Tenemos tiempo aún, podemos ir al cine caminando.

\- Vamos, elijamos allá que ver, tu eliges - agregó caminando muy abrazado a su bolsa de postre.

\- No, elige tu... yo escogí el restaurante - pasó su brazo por su hombro para caminar pegado a él.

\- No se, no se que puede ser - respondió caminando hombro con hombro.

\- Y si vemos algo más alternativo, vamos a ese lugar que proyectan cine independiente - se desviaron y con ayuda del gps llegaron a un pequeño cine con varias películas que no estaban en las carteleras normales - he escuchado buenas críticas de esa - señaló el afiche donde estaban dos hombres muy juntos.

\- Veamos esa entonces - No lo dudo, era la sutil forma de Kuroo de decirle que esa me interesaba.

Compro las entradas y se sentar en el medio. No había mucha gente, solo un par de personas repartidas por la sala. Kuroo se sentía como un tonto por estar nervioso, pero de todas formas pasó un brazo por los hombros del rubio como era de costumbre, pero ahora tenía otra connotación para el. Estaba coqueteando y esperaba que Tsukki lo notara. De inmediato Tsukki se pegó a él, acurrucándose como se le era natural, pero sintiendo que Kuroo lo apretaba un poco más de lo habitual, como si algo mas quisiera transmitirle con ese gesto.

\- El chico de la película se parece a ti - le susurro al oído - cuando recién nos conocimos eras de lo más insoportable - con la punta de sus dedos jugaba con el cabello del menor.

\- Claro que no, el es hermoso - respondió negando con la cabeza, y sintiendo que se derretía con sus pequeños toques.

\- Es guapo, pero tú lo eres más - le dio un empujón cariñoso - ademas eres rubio... aprendí que tengo una debilidad por los rubios.

\- Eso parece, te gustaba Kenma y luego Konoha - siempre se excluía de la vida amorosa de Kuroo, pues de esa forma era menos doloroso.

\- Kenma no cuenta, tiene el pelo negro. Es la excepción que confirma la regla - acarició su nuca - además tú fuiste mi primer beso, más cosas que confirman mi atracción por los rubios.

\- Eso lo robe, no fue voluntario, tampoco cuenta - respondió negando y haciéndole un gesto para que guardara silencio.

Hizo un mohín de molestia y obedeció. Todas las escenas de coqueteo encendían más la imaginación de Kuroo y fantaseaba con Tsukki en esas situación.

Al final de la película, cuando definitivamente todo terminaba, no pudo evitar sentirse aún más identificado con la película, con esa ilusión de algo que nunca sería y solo pudo acurrucarse más en Kuroo, como queriendo atesorar cada segundo de cercanía.

\- ¿Te gustó? - preguntó acurrucandolo mientras veían los créditos - creo que Elio realmente es como tu, un niño lindo y mimado.

\- Creo que estás loco - respondió sonriendo levemente - me gustó mucho, fue una buena decisión... ha sido un día especialmente bueno.

\- Si - le dio un beso en la frente - vamos, te llevaré a casa.

\- Todo un caballero, ¿No? - Salieron del cine siendo sorprendidos por una pequeña ráfaga de viento frío que pareció traer consigo la baja de la temperatura - debí haber traído una chaqueta.

Kuroo no dijo nada pero se quitó la chaqueta para ponérsela al menor

\- Es ligera pero abriga bastante - se quedó en una camiseta de manga corta y a pesar de que tenía frío prefería que Tsukki estuviera a gusto.

\- Vas a morir de frío - respondió acurrucándose contra él para que no perdiera calor.

Iban caminando en silencio, solo uno con el otro, disfrutando el clima agradable, las luces de la tarde encendiéndose y a cada segundo, una duda especial se iba instalando en su cabeza.

\- Kuroo...

\- ¿Que pasa? - se giró para mirarlo y sonreírle como siempre hacía en su compañía.

\- Esto... hoy, todo lo de ahora, ¿Es una cita? - pregunto cautamente, sin querer sentir que lo golpeaba en la cara con su ilusión en caso de ser un no.

Kuroo se sentía descubierto, quería que Tsukki notara sus intenciones, pero el sentirse expuesto de ese modo y con alguien que realmente hacía temblar su mundo, era intenso. Su rostro se puso rojo.

\- Si, o sea... si, quiero que sea una cita, pero si tú no quieres que lo sea entonces está bien.

\- Me gusta que sea una cita, pero no entiendo mucho de la situación - respondió señalando una banca en el camino para sentarse a poder aclarar eso, sintiéndose enternecido con su sonrojo.

\- Esperaba tener esta conversación un poco más adelante - se rió avergonzado y se sentó junto a Tsukki - no hay mucho que explicar... creo que al fin me di cuenta que estaba ignorando todo lo perfecto de ti, toda la química que tenemos, por miedo a arruinar todo otra vez... no podía estar con Ushijima si en el fondo vivía pensando en besarte y tenerte acurrucado en mi pecho.

\- ¿Desde cuando viene todo este cambio? - sentía que iba a hiperventilar, eso no sonaba como algo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo real.

\- Desde el otro día en ti casa... quería matar a Akaashi por no hacer que tuviéramos un turno juntos y cuando dijiste que los brazos de Bokuto eran lindos quería matarlo - frunció el ceño - nunca he celado tanto a alguien como lo hago contigo... bueno, a Kenma si, pero no cuenta, porque es como mi hermano a estas altura.

\- ¿Y ahí decidiste terminar con Ushijima? - había dejado a su novio por él incluso.

\- Si, el mismo día que llegó - se miró los zapatos - se que he sido un idiota al negarme todo este tiempo... y de verdad quiero hacer las cosas bien. Salir a citas, enamorarte como corresponde - sintió arder sus orejas - jamás había expuesto tanto sus sentimientos - quiero cortejarte y todas esas cosas.

\- Yo... no se como sentirme al respecto - admitió también mirando sus manos - me gusta tener esta cita, ha sido genial, pero... aún no se como sentirme, primero porque creo que estoy soñando y porque después de tantos rechazos... es extraño, me asusta.

\- Está bien... lo entiendo - se encogió de hombros y temió que ya fuera demasiado tarde, como con Kenma - no estoy esperando que aceptes salir conmigo, pero si que sepas que me gustas y que tratare de hacer que me quieras.

\- Te quiero, te adoro - respondió negando levemente con la cabeza - no es eso, nunca va a tratarse de eso, siempre voy a quererte... solo, me asusta que mañana aparezca alguien más y nuevamente creas que es mejor que yo para ti.

\- No ha habido nunca alguien mejor... solo yo estando muy asustado para tomar una decisión y auto convenciéndome de que esto que hay entre nosotros solo era amistad... cuando todas las veces que nos enredamos en tu cama lo único que pensaba era en comerte los labios - rozó con sus dedos los del rubio antes de entrelazarlos con los de el.

\- Quiero intentar esto - respondió luego de un rato - salir, hacer el cambio de amigos a algo más... no se como será ese camino pero quiero intentarlo.

\- Será lento... y no me importa esperar todo lo que quieras, incluso puedes salir con más personas. Yo puedo esperar - era su turno y soportaría estoicamente lo que el rubio decidiera hacer.

\- Sabes que no soy capaz de tener relaciones serias, por tu culpa - agregó dándole un empujóncito - no quiero salir con otras personas.

\- ¿Es por mi culpa? - preguntó con ojitos de gatito apenado. Sabía que era por él, pero no quería que Tsukki se enterara de su desliz estando ebrio y se avergonzara por todo lo que había dicho.

\- Si, todo el descontrol y locura ha sido por ti, siempre ha sido por ti - recargó la cabeza en su hombro y se atrevió a tomar su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

\- He sido un tonto - se recargó en la cabeza del rubio- te he hecho sufrir por mi inmadurez... no quiero lastimarte nunca más.

\- No me lastimas - respondió negando levemente con la cabeza - no es algo que hagas voluntariamente, y me acostumbre.

\- Eso no es bueno - lo atrajo y lo abrazo fuerte - ese periodo de descontrol fue mi culpa, por mi culpa sentías que necesitabas imbéciles te dieran un cariño ilusorio - tragó pesado solo de recordarlo - de verdad perdóname, he sido un estúpido.

\- Dejémoslo así - respondió negando levemente con la cabeza - Ya es parte del pasado, no tenemos que pensar más en eso...

\- Quiero hacerte feliz, muy feliz así que déjame hacerlo... sigamos con citas y luego me dices tu decisión - lo atrajo más hacia el.

\- Está bien - asintió dejando un pequeño beso en su rostro - Vamos, hace frío y estás desabrigado.

\- Lo importante es que tú estés abrigado - se levantó y tomó la mano del rubio para caminar a casa y dejarlo en la puerta de su hogar - avísame cuando estés libre otra vez, quiero aprovechar de salir todo lo posible antes de mi práctica.

\- Está bien, te avisaré - normalmente lo habría invitado a entrar, habrían visto alguna película pero ahora era diferente y quería aprovechar eso.

\- Buenas noches - le dio un tímido beso - cuando nos veamos otra vez me devuelves la chaqueta. 

\- Deberías llevarla, vas a enfriarte - respondió regañando un poco y atrapándolo por el cuello para abrazarlo fuerte.

\- No, quiero que te quedes con algo mío - lo estrechó con fuerza y se restregó como un gato mimoso - ya, tengo que irme... descansa y piensa en mi.

\- Buenas noches KurooTan, siempre pienso en ti - aseguró dejando un beso en su rostro y entrando al edificio al fin.

<< _Haces estragos en mi cuando me dices Kuroo-tan. Fue un gran día, espero que descanses_ >> se fue caminando con una sonrisa y esperando que todo fluyera bien entre ellos.

Las salidas se fueron haciendo más habituales entre ellos, cada par de días a la semana salían y ahora, sin los tapujos de la amistad, los coquetos eran más claros, más directos y sin ni un control.

Kuroo comenzó su práctica y Tsukki volvió a la universidad, esa sería la prueba de fuego para ambos. Kuroo sinceramente creía que sería difícil mantener una relación con su horario, pero siempre había unos minutos para ver al rubio, para llevarle un pastel y conversar simplemente, demostraba en cada oportunidad que tenía cuánta atención tenía en el, siempre había momento para un mensaje o reunirse a comer algo rápido, un café, lo que fuera y a decir verdad, el cambio era notorio.

Tsukki sabía que todo eso era real, aún cuando todavía temía que de pronto Kuroo cambiara de opinión por algo. A eso se sumaba la tensión de los padres de Kuroo, que ya habían regresado al país y seguían poniendo altas expectativas en el, del futuro que esperaban tuviera. Solían insinuarle que esperaban pronto tuviera una novia y se hiciera un adulto, y eso era algo que asustaba mucho al rubio; Kuroo tenía terror de la reacción de su padre a quien realmente era, a decirle que era gay y salía con un chico, prefería seguir riendo y asegurando que habían muchas chicas con el corazón roto por el, y a decir verdad, Tsukki estaba casi seguro que volvería al armario para no decepcionarlos, especialmente a su papá.

En ocasiones, cuando el tiempo era escaso, invitaba a Tsukki a su casa y aprovechaba de ayudarle con sus ramos. Cenaban juntos con su familia y después se encerraba en el cuarto del moreno hasta que se hacía tarde y Kuroo iba a dejar a Tsukki a la parada del bus, era impensado pasar la noche juntos, su padre podría sospechar algo; ya miraba a Tsukki de manera suspicaz.

Se portaban como novios, se sentían como novios, se besaban como novios, aunque no habían llegado a más que eso, pues Tsukki aún no estaba del todo seguro, y eso se reafirmó cuando de pronto el fantasma de Kenma se fue haciendo presente cada vez más en sus charlas y salidas. Siempre lo había escuchado hablar de él y lo soportaba estoicamente, pero de a poco las preocupaciones de Kuroo por Kenma fueron cambiando a algo que era muy parecido a pataletas al saber que estaba saliendo con alguien y su amigo no se lo quería decir, o confirmar.

Estaba enojado, realmente enojado al saber que SU Kenma estaba saliendo con Daishou, de todas las personas del mundo, había escogido al idiota que más detestaba para revolcarse, la sola idea le hacía querer vomitar. Estaba irritable y enojado con el mundo, no podía evitar querer ir y golpear a Daishou por quitarle a su Ken.

\- ¿Vas a pasar el resto de nuestra cita hablando de Kenma? - terminó por decir dejando caer la cuchara del helado bruscamente al plato. Estaba previendo el camino de eso.

\- ¡Es que Tsukki, el idiota de Daishou no merece salir con Ken! - el tema realmente lo podían molesto.

\- ¿Y con quien merece salir según tu? - pregunto controlando su carácter lo más posible - apostaría que tu primer pensamiento fuiste tú mismo.

\- No, mi primer pensamiento fue nadie. Nadie debería salir con _mi_ Ken, y después pensé en alguien bueno y que lo haga feliz, pero ese alguien no es Daishou - gruñó.

\- ¿Tu Ken? - hizo un pequeño sonidito de incredulidad - Siempre he tenido razón, soy un idiota, un verdadero idiota... - movió su silla para poder ponerse en pie - me voy a casa, puedes ir tras tu Kenma.

Kuroo recién se dio cuenta que lo que había dicho sonado mal y dejó el dinero de la cuenta para salir tras el rubio.

\- Kei... espérame, escúchame. La situación no es como la imaginas.

\- ¿No es como lo imagino? - negó levemente con la cabeza mientras seguía caminando - Es exactamente como la imagino, siempre vas a sentirlo tuyo, siempre vas a quererlo y es ridículo, no voy a competir eternamente contra el, no puedo ni quiero hacerlo.

\- No compites contra él, y si, siempre lo voy a querer, es mi mejor amigo y aún me duermo en su cama cuando voy a verlo, pero mi cariño no vas allá de eso - lo detuvo y sostuvo sus manos - solo es mi querido amigo, al que quiero ver con alguien decente y no con alguien como Daishou - apretó más sus manos - se que estos días solo he hablado de Ken, pero es porque confío en ti... quería que supieras que de verdad el tema me molesta aunque frente a Ken no digo nada.

\- Hay un límite entre la preocupación y la obsesión - respondió sin rechazar su agarre, pero tampoco respondiéndolo por completo - y no estoy del todo seguro que solo sea tu amigo, porque al parecer la única forma que no te obsesiones con él, es cuando no están en contacto, vuelven a acercarse y vuelves a estar todo alrededor de suyo.

\- Es difícil cambiar algo que he hecho desde niño. Siempre fui protector con el; es menor y además nunca fue bueno socializando - trató de explicarse - pero si te molesta iré cambiando. Seré honesto, no creo que sea un cambio rápido, pero lo haré...

\- Ahora mismo solo quiero irme a casa - se sentía ridículamente inseguro, sabía que con un batir de pestañas y un pedido de la forma correcta, Kuroo correría tras Kenma, como siempre había hecho.

\- Entiendo... ¿Te puedo acompañar? - preguntó derrotado y sintiendo que había arruinado todo el avance. Todo por culpa de Daishou.

\- Prefiero regresar solo - Siempre había sido sincero, ahora con mayor razón - prefiero estar solo que ser desagradable contigo.

\- Está bien... avísame cuando llegues a casa - no sabía qué hacer o a donde ir - perdón por arruinar la cita.

Solo hizo un sonidito de asentimiento, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, aún así, antes de irse se inclinó para dejar un beso en la comisura.

\- No vemos en estos días.

Sonrió con tristeza y simplemente caminó un poco para dejarse caer en una banca y fumar hasta que sintiera deseos de volver a casa. Un buen rato después Tsukki le escribió que había llegado a salvo, aunque no mucho más. Era obvio que no quería hablar.

Cuando ya no habían más cigarrillos se levantó y fue a casa directamente a dormir, no sabía si Tsukki alguna vez aceptaría salir formalmente con él y eso ya lo desanimaba.

Fue varios días después cuando Tsukki le escribió. Seguía molesto, pero mas que nada buscaba una excusa para verlo, y aunque era pasada la hora en la que solía ir a su casa le pidió un tiempo para que lo ayudara con unas materias. Junto sus cuadernos y libros necesarios y salió a casa de Kuroo, arreglándose un poco a cada paso, sintiéndose más vanidoso que nunca en su vida.

<< _Estoy metiéndome a la ducha, ¿Qué te parece si vienes?_ >> escribió sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo después de estar con la incertidumbre de si Tsukki volvería a hablarle.

<< _Llegó como en 25-30_ >> había estado revisando su armario, buscando a conciencia lo necesario para verse especialmente guapo, que Kuroo tuviera toda su atención en él, aunque realmente iba por temas de estudios.

<< _Estaré listo para cuando llegues_ >> Le avisó a su madre que Kei vendría a estudiar y se metió a la ducha.

Al salir se puso un pijama simple, pero que sabía a Tsukki le encantaba porque expone mucha piel y se notaba el contraste de su tono natural con el del bronceado veraniego.

Cuando sintió que tocaban, bajo rápido aún con la toalla en el cuello para secar su cabello.

\- Hola, ¿Cómo has estado? - el brillo de felicidad en sus ojos la verlo era demasiado evidente - ¿Comiste? Mamá tiene lista la cena.

\- No he comido aún - Lo saludo con una pequeña reverencia y el brillo en los ojos, pues aún enojado no podía evitar estar feliz de verlo.

La madre de Kuroo recibía a Tsukki como uno más en casa, se notaba que era buen chico, aunque a su esposo no le gustara porque era evidentemente gay. Se alegraba que su hijo hubiera madurado y no hiciera discriminaciones tontas como su padre; además, Kei siempre era muy educado así que se hacía querer especialmente por los mayores, entre ellos la madre de Kuroo.

\- Gracias por recibirme hoy en su casa, necesito mucha apóyo en unas materias y Kuroo es de mucha ayuda para eso.

\- Quien diría que este niño fuera tan inteligente - le revolvió el cabello a su hijo, haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara y tratara de apartarla - Que bueno que te ayude con tus materias, puedes venir cuando quieras.

\- Gracias - evadía la casa de Kuroo lo más que podía porque odiaba como lo miraba su padre pero cuando no estaba, era agradable.

Estaban hablando animadamente cuando el padre de Kuroo llegó. No dijo nada al ver a Tsukki, solo saludo parcamente y revolvió el cabello de su hijo a modo de saludo.

\- Creo que tu padre me apuñala en su mente diez veces cada vez que me ve - bromeó en un murmullo con una pequeña sonrisa y viendo el camino por el cual se había ido el hombre.

Pero Kuroo frunció el ceño, no quería que Tsukki se sintiera incómodo y todo empeoró cuando el hombre mayor se sentó con ellos a comer.

\- Dime algo Tsukishima - habló el hombre luego de unos segundos de tenso silencio - ¿Tus padres no te dicen nada por tu... actitud y vestimenta?

No era la primera vez que le decían algo como eso, pero nunca era agradable; la tensión se notaba en su rostro y en el aire que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

\- Mis padres están muy orgullosos de quien soy, mamá me compró estos jeans, dijo que resaltarían muy bien mis piernas.

\- Papá... -Kuroo se tensó completamente y su tono era de advertencia a su padre.

\- Solo tengo curiosidad, yo sentiría mucha vergüenza de ir por ahí con un hijo así - gesticuló de forma general hacia Tsukki con rostro de evidente desagrado.

\- Creo que es mejor que me marche - aún no terminaba de comer, pero no iba a quedarse en un lugar así, no lo había tolerado en la adolescencia, no lo haría ahora.

\- Pues entonces prepárate para avergonzarte mucho, porque Tsukki y yo estamos saliendo - dijo levantando la voz - y me da igual lo que puedas decir o hacerme, eso no hará que Tsukki deje de gustarme o que encuentre atractivo a los hombres.

\- Cállate Tetsurou - corto el hombre golpea la mesa con la mano fuertemente - ¡Sabes que esas cosas no se aceptan en esta casa!

\- Pues lamentó no ser el hijo que deseabas, pero esa es la verdad. Me gustan los hombres y en particular Tsukki, da igual lo que tú quieras o aceptes - no se dejó amedrentar aunque sentía que el corazón se le desgarraba al ver la mirada de asco de su propio padre.

El hombre siquiera pensó en lo que hacía, solo se movió veloz y cruzó el rostro de su hijo con una fuerte bofetada que resonó en el comedor.

\- ¡He dicho que te calles! - Tsukki boqueó sin ser del todo capaz de quedarse callado.

\- ¡Es su hijo! ¿Acaso va a dejar de quererlo porque prefiere a un chico? Siquiera los animales son tan bestias.

\- Déjalo... y no se te ocurra dirigirle la palabra a Kei - su padre había abierto la boca para contestarle al rubio, pero él no permitiría que insultaran al chico que le gustaba - puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, pero a Tsukki ni se te ocurra - dijo amenazante y levantándose - vámonos, está ya no es mi casa.

\- Hijo, no - Su madre intentó detenerlo tomándolo de la mano, pero Kuroo negó levemente aunque pudo notar que apretaba su mano.

\- Le enviaré mi dirección - aseguró Tsukki para calmarla un poco y que supiera que podía verlo cuando quisiera.

\- Lamentó no ser el hijo ejemplar que deseaban - le dijo a sus madre al oído antes de besar su mejilla. Tomo un par de pantalones que estaban colgados y sin siquiera subir por una chaqueta salió del lugar que había sido su hogar por tantos años, tomado de la mano del chico que quería junto a él para siempre.

Kei apenas alcanzó a tomar sus cosas mientras Kuroo lo arrastraba fuera de la casa y dejó que lo llevará hasta varias calles más adelante antes de tirar de él para detenerlo y abrazarlo fuerte contra su cuerpo, sabiendo que debía tener el corazón latiendo a mil por hora aunque se hacía el duro. Kuroo simplemente sentía tantas cosas en ese momento, pero no lograba dejar salir nada.

\- Estoy bien... - mintió para no preocupar al rubio.

\- No me engañas - respondió abrazándolo más fuerte y tomando un poco de aire para hablar - Te amo... no es igual, pero seremos familia nosotros ahora.

\- Yo... - lo abrazo más fuerte, la garganta dolía, cada palabra dolía ser pronunciada y sin darse cuenta estaba derramando lágrimas silenciosas - yo nunca me separare de ti, eres a quien quiero a mi lado para siempre.

\- Ni yo de ti, vamos a casa - murmuró dejando besos en su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios.

\- ¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo? - preguntó bajito y sin intención de separarse de él.

\- No, ya no estoy - negó levemente con la cabeza - has sido muy valiente y actuado con mucha fuerza, no imagino tener la valentía para eso - Kuroo negó con la cabeza.

\- Eres mucho más valiente, porque has sido tú mismo desde siempre - se apartó para mirarlo - ojalá yo hubiese sido así de valiente - pegó su frente a él y dio un largo suspiro - vamos a casa.

\- Vamos, mañana sacaré una copia de las llaves para ti - respondió dejando un último beso en sus labios.

Desde ese punto las cosas cambiarían, todo tomaría otra forma, serían una pareja como nunca habían sido y el desafío sería grande, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambos sentían emoción ante la perspectiva de una nueva vida juntos.


	16. My Lighthouse

[My Lighthouse](https://youtu.be/vavCPJuwbgs)

Kuroo al día siguiente tuvo que comprar ropa, por suerte su práctica era pagada y tenía dinero para permitirse un par de prendas nuevas y algunas cosas para el departamento de Tsukki, así no ser una molestia.

Aunque fue forzado, la convivencia juntos estaba resultando bien, pero a pesar de toda la emotiva conversación que tuvieron el moreno aún no sabía si eran novios realmente o solo estaban viviendo en la tensión de toda la situación, que llevaba ya casi dos meses desde la salida de la casa de los padres de Kuroo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - hace días Kuroo parecía estar dándole vueltas a algo, como si tuviera algo en la mente que lo preocupaba infinitamente y no lograba verbalizar - ¿Hay algún problema en el hospital?

\- No, solo me preguntaba... si somos novios ahora - dijo mientras preparaba la cena de esa noche.

\- ¿Qué crees tú? - a veces Kuroo podía ser un niño aún menor que el.

\- No se, por eso te preguntó - se giró a mirarlo con un mohín en el rostro - no quiero que seamos novio porque te dio lastima que peleara con mis padres... y no se, todo este tiempo que hemos salido no has querido hacerlo formal.

\- Porque me sentía inseguro - respondió sincero - es fácil sentir que pueden dejarte por cualquier otro cuando así ha sido la historia, pero enfrentarte a tus padres por mi, por nosotros... fue razón suficiente para sentir un golpe innegable de confianza.

\- ¿Entonces si somos novios? - sonrió y apagó el fuego para ir a enredar en sus brazos al rubio.

\- Somos novios - asintió abrazándolo también - somos novios hace mucho tiempo a decir verdad, pero es lindo poder decir que ahora lo somos realmente.

\- Voy a escribirle a Bokuto y Akaashi para contarles - mordió sus mejillas - mañana te iré a buscar al entrenamiento.

\- Que bobo eres - rió picando sus costados y volviendo a abrazarlo - ¿Cuando quieres que sea nuestro aniversario? ¿hoy o el día que te mudaste?

\- Hoy, porque es lo oficial - y porque quería olvidar el día en que su padre lo rechazó - quiero que este año termine pronto y trabajar regularmente, así podremos mudarnos a un lugar más grande.

\- Al menos en un lugar pequeño podemos estar muy juntitos siempre - respondió haciéndole girar para que quedara frente a la cocina nuevamente y el quedarse abrazado a su espalda mientras seguía cocinando - ¿Ves? Lo pequeño tiene algo bueno.

\- Tienes razón - terminó la cena y comieron hablando tranquilamente, poco a poco el rechazo del padre del moreno iba quedando en el pasado.

\- Hace siglos no tenía un novio - se sentía ridículamente torpe ahora que lo habían verbalizado - ¿Tengo que sacarte de paseo? ¿Comprar algún alimento especial? - agregó bromeando un poco para que Kuroo se relajara también, como diciéndole que aprenderían juntos.

\- No lo se, nunca me han puesto una correa - agregó con una sonrisa coqueta - podrías ser el primero en intentarlo.

\- Suena interesante, pero creo que quieres un respiro de la pasividad - sonrió de medio lado, incluso pareciendo burlarse un poco de él - o quizá ya te acostumbraste y es la única forma que recuerdas para follar.

\- No me molestes Kei-chan, que si bien es cierto que estuve abajo, tengo todo lo necesario para dominar a alguien como Ushijima, y créeme que lo disfrutó - se acercó con una sonrisa predadora en los labios, hace semanas que salían juntos pero no habían llegado a más de besos profundos.

\- Bien por ti, pero aun te falta para eso, estoy cuidando mi castidad - siquiera se esforzó en contener la risa que la frase le causo, pero empujó a Kuroo suavemente para que se alejara, aunque solo estaba jugando al difícil y moría de ganas saltar a sus brazos.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirás guardándote? - preguntó divertido y acercándose nuevamente, acariciando con la punta de los dedos la piel sensible de su muñeca.

\- Hasta el matrimonio - respondió como si fuera obvio, aunque su piel estaba erizada por sus pequeños toques - tienes que seguir comiendo.

\- Estoy en eso - se acercó lentamente para lamer su cuello - no sabes cuántas veces quise hacer esto, sin escudarme en jugueteos de cosquillas.

\- Ojalá te hubieras dado cuenta más rápido, habría sido menos doloroso para muchos - dejó olvidados sus palillos para que poder tener toda su atención en Kuroo, metiendo una mano entre su cabello desordenado, como diciéndole que era bienvenido a seguir.

\- Bueno, aprendí muchas cosas y todas para mantenerte a mi lado sin aburrirte - dejó mordiditas juguetonas por su piel y metió las manos debajo de su ropa - me pone pensar en todas las veces que nos restregamos contra el otro fingiendo estar dormidos.

\- Son lindos recuerdos - respondió sonriendo de medio lado antes de tirar de su cabello para apartarlo de su cuello y poder besarlo como deseaba, profundo y quitándole el aire.

Kuroo solo dejó que dominara el beso por unos segundos, luego fue él quien llevara el ritmo y se restregó contra el rubio.

\- Me encantan tus labios - ronroneo recostándolo en el suelo para ponerse sobre él - y lo quejiditos que haces cuando toco aquí - pasó el dedo índice por sobre uno de sus pezones.

\- Solo imagina cómo será ahora - respondió manteniendo los ojos cerrados, temiendo que al abrirlos no fuera Kuroo sino alguno de sus amantes esporádicos para olvidarse de él - Es primera vez que a conciencia me buscas y no solo como un arranque o durante un amanecer.

\- Creo que todo este tiempo siempre he querido estar contigo - comenzó a abrir los pantalones del rubio - pero no estaba listo para ti... - bajó por su cuello y por sobre su camiseta tomó uno de sus pezones, levantando la mirada y sonriendo pícaramente.

Tsukki siempre deseo eso, que se diera cuenta con tiempo de lo que sentía, que lo aceptara con él y ahora que estaba al fin sucediendo, quería hacer todo, demostrarle que era y siempre había sido la mejor opción.

\- Deberíamos mover esto al cuarto, ya no tenemos que hacerlo como un arrebato en la alfombra. 

\- Tsukki, esto solo es una pequeña muestra, pretendo deleitarme contigo todo lo que pueda - mordió suave sobre su pezón y siguió descendiendo lentamente. Fue quitando prenda por prenda hasta tener al rubio solo en bóxer y con una evidente erección - ¿Quieres que siga? - lamió por sobre la tela.

\- Por supuesto que sí, es lo que quiero desde que nos conocemos y siquiera sabía que era el deseo - respondió pasándose las manos por el rostro sintiéndose un poco abrumado.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿No te arrepentirás? - estaba llevando todo al límite. Incluso jugaba con su lengua por el borde de la cinturilla del bóxer - te comeré como si fueras un caramelo.

\- Muy seguro - respondió sin dudarlo, teniendo que esforzarse por no llevar las manos a la cabeza de su novio y apurar las cosas.

Moldeó su boca a su miembro y succionó suavecito antes de incorporarse y tomarlo en sus brazos para llevarlo a la cama y desnudarse frente al rubio.

\- Nunca pensé que te vería más que desaliñado - murmuró medio incorporado en sus codos para no perder vista de lo hermoso que lucía su novio desnudándose frente a él.

\- Me verás siempre - abrió lentamente sus pantalones y los bajo para quedar en unos muy abultados bóxers - quiero besar cada rincón de tu perfecto cuerpo - volteo al rubio para besar el reverso de sus piernas, centrándose en la parte posterior de sus rodillas, dejando marcas que durarían días.

\- Me haces cosquillas - Jadeo removiéndose un poco pero sin siquiera controlar el impulso de respingar el trasero para el, solo queriendo tener su atención en por completo.

\- Espero que sean cosquillas buenas - lamió sus muslos para luego morderlos lujuriosamente mientras bajaba su ropa interior y soltando un jadeo al tener al fin al rubio como siempre había deseado.

\- De las mejores - respondió viéndolo por sobre su hombro y meneando un poco las caderas, como invitándolo a continuar - he soñado con esto por siglos...

Le gustaba lo entregado que era Tsukki, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Sonrió y lamió una de sus nalgas.

\- Que ansioso está este conejito - ronroneo y apretó su trasero y luego separó sus nalgas y sintió que podría vivir solo para disfrutar del cuerpo perfecto de Tsukki.

\- Es que eres tú... es lo que siempre he deseado - Claro que estaba dispuesto, era uno de sus sueños hechos realidad. Kuroo estaba ahí, genuinamente deseándolo y no solo desahogando la parte de él que negaba, lo observaba con verdadero deseo, no con la mezcla de incómoda contradicción.

Ignoro su ansiosa entrada y lamió desde su baja espalda hasta su nuca y acomodó su erección, aún cubierta, entre sus nalgas.

\- ¿Sientes lo duro que me tienes? - mordió su nuca y movió sus caderas contra él.

\- Si, lo siento - separó un poco más sus piernas y empujó contra él para sentir más contacto, buscar despertar todo el deseo posible, recordando que lo que menos le gustaba de Ushijima era el poco juego y coqueteo.

\- Que desvergonzado... disfrutas de tenerme así - besó su cuello y luego buscó sus labios mientras bajaba lentamente su ropa interior y quedaba perfectamente encajado en el cuerpo de su novio.

\- Amas que sea así - murmuró con la sonrisa complacida en el rostro, sabiendo que exactamente eso era lo que Kuroo buscaba. Y podía ser más desvergonzado aún.

Llevo una de sus manos a sus nalgas, separándolas un poco más y moviéndose contra él, sintiendo como la punta de su erección presionaba su entrada. Kuroo ahogó un gemido y mordió su hombro.

\- Kei... no me tientes, quiero tomarme mi tiempo - no pudo contener los movimientos de sus caderas, humedeciendo la estrecha entrada del rubio con su presemen.

\- Tenemos el resto de la vida - respondió negando con la cabeza, gimiendo necesitado del moreno.

Kuroo sonrió y decidió dejarse llevar. Se apartó sólo para ser él quien separara sus nalgas y dejar caer un hilito de saliva para comenzar a prepararlo.

\- Respinga el trastero para mi.

De inmediato cambió de posición, para así poder levantar lo más posible el trasero y quedar a disposición de su novio.

\- Hazlo de una vez...

\- Pídelo bien - molesto mientras movía tres dedos dentro de su cuerpo, metiendo y sacando, buscando su próstatas para después complacerlo mejor.

\- KurooTan... por favor - pidió con su mejor voz de niño necesitado y manipulador, casi seguro que eso era lo que quería oír.

Esa actitud coqueta siempre lo hacía perder la cabeza, no pudo contenerse más y tomó con fuerza sus caderas para comenzar a entrar lentamente.

\- Dios... si - dejó caer los brazos y quedado por completo entregado a Kuroo. No era una fantasía, no era alguien más y se sentía mil veces mejor de lo que nunca habría podido imaginar.

Kuroo a esas alturas había tenido varias experiencias, pero ahora todo su cuerpo temblaba, como aquella primera vez, que con el alcohol inundando sus sentidos había besado a Tsukki, se había restregado a él con una desesperación que nunca más volvió a experimentar.

\- Dios, me vuelves loco - gimió entrando un poco más y luego mordió su hombro - te adoro... siempre has sido tú el que hace que mi cabeza explote - sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del rubio como si no pudiera controlar las ganas de tocar cada rincón.

Como respuesta, Tsukki estrechó su cuerpo, haciendo que fuera un poco más dentro, pero al mismo tiempo resultara más difícil el movimiento, sintiendo la piel erizarsele por el ronco y gutural gemido que había dejado salir el moreno.

\- Más... - pidió intentando empujar hacia atrás queriendo sentirlo por completo en su interior.

Kuroo se incorporó un poco y tomó las caderas del rubio para retirarse y luego empujar con fuerza contra su cuerpo y Tsukki no pudo más que arquearse por lo perfecto de la embestida, sintiendo toda su piel erizada y todo su cuerpo caliente y tembloroso, contrayéndose suavemente alrededor de la erección de Kuroo, quedándose quieto por varios segundos, solo disfrutando de cómo el moreno lo llenaba. Tomó mejor a Tsukki de las caderas, prácticamente levantándolo de la cama para intentar buscar el ritmo perfecto.

\- Mierda, apenas puedo moverme - gruñó antes de entrar nuevamente. Continuó hasta al fin encontrar el ritmo adecuado.

\- Eres grande... - jadeó manteniendo los puños apretados en la cama, sintiendo que se abría paso deliciosamente en el, con esa pequeña punzada de dolor constante que no hacia mas que hacerlo gemir más alto cada vez que un movimiento era especialmente perfecto y cuando al fin dio con el ritmo correcto, simplemente no podía hacer más que gemir, arquearse y retorcerse de placer, tensando su cuerpo a cada embestida que lo acercaba mas y mas a su orgasmo.

\- Quiero verte... quiero saber qué rostro tienes al correrte - estaba pidiéndole cambiar de posición, quería saber si el rubio estaba de acuerdo con eso.

\- Haz lo que quieras - respondió sin querer pensar, pero sin poder evitar el gemidito lastimero cuando Kuroo salió de su interior para cambiarlo de posición, sintiéndose vacío.

\- Que conejito más demandante eres - lo besó lentamente mientras volvía a acomodarse contra él, jugando con sus ansias al solo frotarse con su entrada y disfrutando de su cara de frustración. 

\- KurooTan... - terminó por pedir, llevando el mismo las manos a las caderas del moreno para empujarlo, y hacer que entrara de una sola vez y por completo a él.

\- Desvergonzado - gimió y le dio un golpecito en los muslos como regaño antes de seguir moviéndose, cada vez más fuerte y desesperado, tratando de no perder detalle del rostro de su novio.

Tsukki se movió lo necesario para poder elevar un poco más las caderas y que cada golpe fuera hasta su próstata. Bastaron un par de movimientos para que gimiera sonoramente y se corriera copiosamente; la conjugación del cuerpo del rubio estrechándose, el quebrado gemido que salió de su garganta y, sobretodo, su rostro traspasado de placer hizo que el moreno alcanzara su orgasmos segundos después de Tsukki y cayera sobre él dejando besos en su rostro.

\- Eres lo más perfecto que he visto en mi vida - no podía para de besarlo.

\- No diga esas cosas - murmuró con un hilo de voz, rodeándolo fuerte con los brazos, intentando controlar los temblores de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Porque no? Es la verdad - acarició con su nariz el cuello del rubio - Eres... perfecto, simplemente hermoso.

\- Pues tardaste en notarlo - gruñó dándole un golpecito molesto pero abrazándose mas fuerte - te amo.

\- Si, tardé mucho... pero creo que todo fue así para apreciar lo mucho que te amo - se rió al ver su actitud de niño consentido y beso su frente - no habrá ni ha habido nadie que me haga sentir como tu.

\- Más te vale, porque ya no te dejaré ir - parecía estar advirtiéndole algo terrible aunque el brillo pícaro en sus ojos le quitaba seriedad.

\- Como si pudiera marcharme, me tienes hace tiempo alrededor de tu hermoso meñique - mordió su labio interior y movió sus caderas estando aún dentro del rubio.

\- Ni yo lo había notado - respondió dando un gemidito por el movimiento - además... siquiera te puedes marchar, te tengo atrapado en mi casa.

\- Y dentro tuyo - le regaló una sonrisa coqueta - muy, muy dentro - volvió a moverse lentamente.

Tsukki solo asintió con un pequeño ronroneo y se movió un poco contra el también, sintiendo como sus cuerpos iban reaccionando. Cuando ambos estaban calientes giro a Tsukki para dejarlo sobre él y admirar como el rubio se movía buscando su propio placer.

Kuroo simplemente estaba embelesado con su novio, sin creer que fuera real. Tsukki se dedicó con especial lentitud a ese encuentro, suspirando y gimiendo suavecito el nombre de Kuroo hasta que estuvo nuevamente envuelto en el absoluto placer, corriéndose sobre su pecho y sintiéndolo casi de inmediato terminar dentro de él nuevamente.

Kuroo volvió al pasado, cuando Tsukki y él se habían enredado después de una fiesta. En ese momento había tratado de no mirar al rubio, pero ahora simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo y se arrepentía de todo lo que había desperdiciado por ser un idiota.

\- Te amo...

\- También yo - murmuró ronroneando contra su cuello, restregándose como un animalito contra el.

\- ¿Como puedes ser tan lindo? - lo arrulló en sus brazos y dejó besitos suaves por sus mejillas - ¿A dormir? Mañana tienes clases.

\- Y tu tienes que trabajar - asintió moviéndose para dejarse caer a su lado, dando un pequeño ultimo gemidito al sentir la corrida acumulada escurriendo por sus piernas.

\- Dios - Kuroo gimió al verlo así, tan sucio y perfecto. Era todo lo que podría desear.

\- Deja de mirarme así, no vamos a hacerlo de nuevo - le dio un golpecito en el pecho y se acurrucó contra él - abrázame, tengo frío - siempre le hablaba como un niño caprichoso, y Kuroo siempre cumplía con sus deseos de forma casi inmediata, así fue como lo arropó y envolvió en sus brazos.

\- Descansa - a pesar de que Tsukki era más alto. De alguna forma se volvía pequeñito contra él y quedaba acurrucado en el hueco de su cuello mientras él dejaba besos flojos en su frente.

\- Buenas noches - murmuró abrazándolo fuerte como todas las noches, temiendo que pudiera desvanecerse pues todo eso era como un sueño.

Las mañanas siempre eran difusas, esa en particular se sentían aún un poco en las nubes y al estirarse notó que estaba solo en la cama, solo pudiendo pensar que definitivamente ese sueño había sido de los mejores, se había sentido real y estaba pegajoso por lo que seguro incluso se había corrido mientras dormía, porque no podía ser real que Kuroo estuviera con él, al menos no a esa hora de la mañana cuando aún estaba adormilado.

Kuroo comenzó a tararear mientras cocinaba, moviéndose al ritmo de la música que sonaba en su mente mientras hacía el tamagoyaki. Esa mañana tenía ganas de un desayuno tradicional, esperaba que a Tsukki le gustara la sopa de miso al despertar.

Estaba decidiendo si levantarse y aceptar el mundo real, o volver a dormir y soñar con Kuroo nuevamente, pero al suave tarareo sonando no muy lejos lo alertó, haciendo que saliera de la cama de un salto, casi corriendo hasta la cocina y saltando sobre la espalda de su novio, rodeándolo fuerte.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó entre divertido y preocupado por la actitud del rubio - despertaste aún más mimoso - apartó el sartén del fuego - cuidado, puedo quemarte.

\- Estás aquí - respondió enterrando el rostro en su cuello - de verdad estas aquí, no estaba soñando. Kuroo apagó el fuego y se giró.

\- Estoy aquí, hace dos semanas vivo contigo - tomo sus mejillas - perdón por hacerte sufrir tanto que ahora sea difícil creer que realmente estamos juntos.

\- No importa - respondió negando levemente con la cabeza - Estás aquí, eso es lo importante, pronto me acostumbrare completamente.

\- Si, porque sino me dará pena que despiertes así y tendré que irme - bromeó - ve a bañarte, estás todo pegajoso de mi y me distraes, el desayuno está casi listo.

\- ¿Cuál es la lógica de tener que irte? - preguntó chasqueando la lengua y girándose como ofendido para ir a la ducha, pero procurando exponerse lo más posible en cada paso.

No pudo evitarlo y lo siguió para darle un posesivo beso, metiéndole mano. La vida era simple y perfecta de ese modo.

Pasaron un par de semanas de calma, hasta que supo que no podía ser eterno. Kenma volvía a aparecer y sabía Kuroo no le había contado nada de ellos dos aún, preocupado de que se enfadara.

\- Entiéndeme un poco, cuando supo que salía con alguien dejó de hablarme por un tiempo - se enrollo a Tsukki en la cama para que el rubio no lo ignorara - tenemos ese extraño sentido de posesión, pero se lo diré - besó su mentón - es más... podríamos hacer algo, salir con Ken y el imbécil de Daishou y con Bokuto y Akaashi, así se enteran todos.

\- Si, hagamos eso - De esa forma al menos estaria ahi, podria el mismo evaluar la situación y decidir si podía soportar la relación de Kuroo y Kenma.

\- Aargh te debo amar mucho para idear algo que incluya a Daishou - Gruñó y se puso sobre el rubio - ahora dame un beso.

\- Solo pequeño, tienes que terminar de ganártelo - respondió dejando un beso rápido en sus labios.

\- ¿Y si me los robo? - Kuroo sentía que en cada relación era un persona distinta, pero con Tsukki se sentía el mismo. Haciendo el tonto y gruñendo por tonterías.

\- No, robados tampoco - peleo riendo un poco con él, jugando con su novio, pues a pesar de su recelo, no podía dejar de reaccionar a él.

Después de un par de mimos Kuroo fue a dejar a Tsukki a la universidad y él fue a su práctica enviando mensajes a Ken y Akaashi para coordinar la salida de ese viernes. Pronto estuvo todo organizado para el viernes y a regañadientes Tsukki estaba cambiándose para salir.

No podía evitar sentir pequeñas puntadas de odio por Kenma, porque Kuroo lo hubiera preferido en su momento, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era importante para su novio y tenía que esforzarse, además Kuroo parecía muy seguro de que su amigo no haría una escena al estar con su propio novio y con el resto, así que estaba ansioso por dar la noticia oficial.

Tsukki pasó a buscarlo al hospital y después de despedirse coquetamente de las enfermeras salió para envolver en sus brazos al rubio que estaba algo enfurruñado.

\- Lamento estar tan... gruñón - prefería disculparse de antemano - no estoy muy feliz con esto, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

\- Tsukki, te conozco desde que tienes 14, ¿Crees que no se como eres?? - le dio un empujoncito - da igual, no haremos esto siempre, no te obligare a que compartir con Kenma, solo en ocasiones inevitable.

\- Gracias por la consideración - era de hecho un alivio no tener que convivir demasiado con el otro chico y solo esperaba que esa noche pasará pronto al olvido.

Llegaron primero que todos, así que tomaron asiento y pidieron algo para beber mientras. No tardó en acercarse alguien a Tsukki para invitarle una cerveza a lo que el moreno gruñía y colocaba su peor cara. No había pensado en que de hecho ambos tendrían que pelear con esos pequeños detalles del pasado del otro. Kuroo había tenido otras relaciones pero él tenía una reputación terrible en casi cualquier bar al que entrara y sin dudas no era algo fácil para el moreno, no lo sería para nadie a decir verdad.

Agradeció enormemente que llegara Bokuto y que lo distrajera de todos los que miraban a su novio como un pedazo de carne. No había comentado nada de estar saliendo, solo que estaban viviendo juntos para que Kuroo se desligara de sus padres. Ahora contarían toda la discusión que había tenido y que su madre ahora estaba pensando seriamente en dejar a su esposo luego de todo eso.

\- ¿Pasa algo importante? - pregunto Akaashi al sentarse junto a ellos, sintiendo que algo en el aire vibraba de forma diferente entre sus amigos.

\- Si, algo... pero esperemos que llegue Ken con su homúnculo - dijo con desdén.

\- Tendrás que superarlo - respondió Bokuto riendo un poco al desagrado de Kuroo.

\- Es que, ¿Porque no podía salir con alguien más agradable...? - volvió a gruñir ganándose un golpe de Tsukki por debajo de la mesa que lo hizo controlar su molestia.

Estaban tomando la orden de Bokuto y Akaashi cuando el ex setter de Nekoma apareció con su novio. Kuroo sonrió al ver a su amigo, saludándolo animadamente y luego miró a Daishou para entre dientes saludarlo también

\- Ustedes no se conocen - reflexiono Kuroo - Tsukki, ese idiota es Daishou Suguro; idiota, el es Tsukishima Kei... mi novio.

De inmediato se hizo un silencio en la mesa antes de que Bokuto saltara como si eso fuera una revelación merecedora de una celebración, abrazando a los dos chicos como si estuvieran comprometiéndose. Kuroo se reía de Bokuto y Akaashi, que estaba en el mismo estado de felicidad, pero estaba atento a la reacción de Kenma. No podía descifrar qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amigo.

\- Siempre supe que sería el - sorpresivamente no estaba enojado, no negaba que sentía el pinchazo de celos pero Kuroo se veía más feliz que nunca y eso era lo único que necesitaba para superarlo - Es el único por el cual me has dicho que no a algo.

Kuroo quedó sorprendido y debía admitir que tenía razón. Sintió su corazón más ligero al saber que Kenma no se apartaría y que prácticamente tenía su bendición.

\- Lo odiaba tanto - agregó frunciendo el ceño en más gestos expresivos de los que se le habían visto nunca - Siempre habías sido mi amigo, mi Kuroo y luego aparece este Kohai, mal humorado, huraño y casi sin dificultad quitaba tu atención de mi... era horrible, creo que te maté 10 veces en mi mente muchas veces, pero sabía que no podía porque eras la persona que Kuroo necesitaba, eres el único que se mantuvo a su lado aunque una y otra vez lo rechazara, directa o indirectamente... si eso no es amor, no se que es.

Kuroo sintió su cara arder, incluso Kenma se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos antes que él, realmente había sido un tonto.

\- Ah lo otro que les quería decir es que mi papá me echo de casa porque le dije que estaba con Tsukki - miro a Daishou - no me agrada que tú manejes esta información, pero eres la cosa que Ken eligió - era su modo de decirle 'estoy tratando de tolerarte'.

\- Siempre supimos que tu padre no tolera nada y que eres odioso, me sorprende que no fuera antes - ironizó Daishou en un mal intento de broma que hizo bufar a Tsukki.

\- ¿Fue muy mal? - pregunto Akaashi ignorando al otro chico. Kuroo le enseñó el dedo del medio y se giró a Akaashi

\- Si, algo... me gane un golpe y no saque nada de casa, solo un pantalón y una camiseta. Poco a poco he ido comprando mis cosas y ayudando a Tsukki con las compras en casa con lo que me dan en la práctica.

\- Le he dicho que se preocupe de estar en sus dos pies primero, pero es un obstinado - Ahora podía tomar libremente la mano de su novio, apretando un poco

Esta vez Kenma sí pareció molesto a incluso le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

\- ¿Qué estabas esperando para decirme algo de esto?

\- Es que quería contarles todo y no podía ser una conversación rápida - se disculpó riendo - pero ahora sabes y nunca más tardare en contarte otra cosa, lo prometo - dijo dramáticamente colocando la mano en el pecho.

\- ¿Y tú madre? ¿Porque no hizo nada? - Sabía que esa mujer adoraba a su hijo, no la imaginaba quedándose al margen.

\- Trato de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero ni él ni yo queríamos seguir viéndonos. El problema es que mamá ya no quiere estar con mi padre y está averiguando que tramites hacer para divorciarse - jugó con su trago - una mierda la verdad, me siento un poco culpable de ser marica y arruinarles el matrimonio.

\- Oye, eso no es tu culpa - gruñó Tsukki de inmediato, dándole un pequeño golpecito en la mano. Aún habían comentarios o percepciones de ser gay que su novio no se quitaba del todo.

\- Lo se, pero de todas formas siento que es mi culpa... el cerebro humano es idiota - tomo de su trago - de todos modos no cambiare de opinion, vivo muy bien con este lindo kohai.

\- Ojalá tus padres solucionen las cosas - agregó Bokuto con un toque amable en el brazo - Si siguen juntos entonces será porque tu papá cambió de opinión y ya no estarás triste por eso.

\- Eres un búho adorable - le dio un golpecito cariñoso - ya, dejemos el tema y hablemos de lo guapo que me veo con Tsukki.

\- No eres guapo, no podría verte guapo siquiera junto a alguien como él - respondió Daishou, dejando entre ver que veía a Tsukki al menos atractivo.

\- Bueno, eso no fue lo que me dijo tu ex novia cuando estuvo conmigo - dijo como si nada el moreno.

\- Evidentemente tenía problemas de percepción de la realidad, quiero decir, corto conmigo, es obvio que había algo mal en ella - respondió como si nada.

\- Los tenía cuando comenzó contigo, igual que Ken - dijo para ignorarlo después. Si seguía discutiendo con el, en algún punto se volvería algo serio.

\- Kenma también recapacitó - respondió dejándole ver que sabía de su pasado juntos y pareciendo tener un placer especial en estar con Kenma solo por lo que había habido antes con Kuroo, que no hubiera resultado entre ellos, pero si con el. Para Kuroo esa era una fibra sensible y su mirada se volvió severa.

\- No discutiré con alguien que solo sabe tirar veneno - estaba seguro que Ken no duraría con Daishou, era imposible para alguien con la personalidad de su amigo aguantar la personalidad irritante de esa vívora.

\- Que solo responde a tu veneno - respondió el chico cruzándose de brazos a la defensiva.

A pesar de todo, de lo mucho que podía desagradarle Kenma o los celos que sentía por él, tenía que admitir que su novio era terriblemente detestable y entendía porque Kuroo había estado tan irritado al saber que salía con el.

Al terminar la noche y se separaron Kuroo miro a Tsukki.

\- Ahora ves porque lo odio, ese idiota no se merece a mi mejor amigo... prefiero al camarón saltarín o no se.

\- Es terriblemente odioso, sentía que quería golpearlo cada vez que hablaba - admitió con un pequeño mohín molesto - que alivio que no tenemos que verlo más.

\- Yo si, veo más seguido a Ken y eso implica ver a su lastre - envolvió a Tsukki en sus brazos - me encanta que odiemos gente juntos.

\- No durarán mucho tiempo - respondió simplemente, acurrucándose más contra él - es bueno tener un punto de unión con respecto a Kenma.

\- Es buen momento para hablar de los ex. ¿Qué pasaría si Ushijima o Konoha estuvieran aún en contacto conmigo? - preguntó casualmente.

\- Estaría enfadado, bastante - respondió luchando por no mirarlo con regaño, como previendo lo siguiente que saldría de su boca - especialmente Konoha, él fue un cretino... pero Ushijima también tiene lo suyo, fue importante.

\- Estoy hablando de supuestos, Tsukishima- san - picó su nariz - así que no te enojes conmigo... yo también me molestaría si siguieras en contacto con Terushima o cualquier otro idiota... soy muy celoso.

\- Sí, también yo - respondió frunciendo la nariz levemente - no me gusta compartir.

\- Estamos en sintonía entonces - le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla - creo que hemos crecido, ya no salimos para embriagarnos... tengo muy pocos recuerdos de volver sobrio a casa después de una salida.

\- Hace tiempo deje de volver ebrio a casa, desde que discutimos por mi vida alocada - admitió caminando acurrucado a él - fue una sacudida enorme y comencé a comportarme.

\- Creo que fue una sacudida para todos, estábamos preocupados - lo apretó fuerte contra él - menos mal no hubo consecuencias... no se si podría aceptarte con el bebé de alguien más - bromeó.

\- Si me amas, tendrías que haberlo hecho - rió dándole un golpecito en el costado - y lo habrías amado como tuyo.

\- No se, quizás me lo hubiera comido - bromeó - o quizás eres tú el que tiene razón.

\- Estoy seguro de que tengo razón - respondió sonriendo un poco y dándole un pequeño beso antes de abrir el acceso al edificio.

Le costaba creer que al fin, después de tanto ensayo y error, al fin eran felices, al fin estaban juntos y aunque todo era incierto y un poco aterrador, sabía que iban a lograrlo, que serían felices y nada iba a impedirlo.


	17. Epílogo

[Like a Friend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pp2dr6aUo74&feature=emb_err_woyt&ab_channel=TheMHtv)

De alguna forma la vida había pasado rápido, quizá incluso demasiado rápido.

Había logrado salvar su matrimonio apenas, su mujer lo había perdonado aunque a cambio de una terapia psicológica que le quitara lo idiota, y lo había hecho, había encontrado sentido a muchas cosas, pero 20 años después, seguía sin ser capaz de contactar a su hijo. Nunca había logrado la valentía suficiente, ni había podido dejar suficiente orgullo de lado para decirle que lo amaba como era y aceptaba su vida como quisiera vivirla.

Sabía de Tetsurou por su esposa que parecía entenderlo y cada cierto tiempo le hablaba de él, de cómo iban las cosas, de su novio, ahora esposo, que también era médico y de lo bien y felices que se veían.

\- Mira - dijo la mujer una mañana mientras le pasaba el diario en el que destacaban el trabajo de investigación de dos médicos - Tetsu me comentó que estaba trabajando en algo con Kei, pero nunca me especificó ¡Ni tampoco que era algo tan importante!

\- Oh... - el hombre miró sorprendido la extensa nota que hablaba del matrimonio que había hecho grandes avances en detección y tratamiento de ciertos tipos de cánceres pediátricos.

Era feliz de saber que su hijo se había dedicado al área que le gustaba y en la serie de fotos que había en el periódico se veían increíblemente felices.

\- Últimamente Tetsu tiene pocas horas en hospitales y se está dedicando a investigaciones - comentó la morena y miró a su esposo con lastima. Sabía que el hombre añoraba a su hijo, que había un vacío en su corazón - ¿No te gustaría hablar con él? - cada cierto tiempo dejaba caer la sugerencia a pesar de que sabía la respuesta.

\- Si el no me ha buscado, es porque no quiere verme, no voy a hacerlo yo - aunque él era el culpable de esa discusión y debería ser quien lo buscara - sería agradable verlo, pero no seré yo quien lo busque.

\- Está bien, pero te arrepentirás... ya estamos viejos. Además, si tú hijo no se acerca es por que se parece demasiado a ti. Es testarudo y orgulloso - dijo como regaño, pero tomó su mano.

\- Quizá alguno cambie antes de que sea tarde - respondió apretando un poco su mano.

Quizá fuera cierto, eran viejos y estaba el riesgo de nunca solucionar las cosas con su hijo, pero a decir verdad, solo con verlo feliz y realizado, sentía que todo estaba en orden y solo deseaba que la vida de su hijo siguiera en ese camino de plenitud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polluelos!!
> 
> Un día más, un fic más recuperado ♡   
> Aún tenemos mucho hype con el final del manga, y libre de Spoiler, podemos decir que nos encanta todo! Aunque nuestro head cañón de Kuroo médico murió, también es genial el destino que le dieron. Con Tsukki es un poco más predecible pero es hermoso! Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado también ♡
> 
> Los queremos mucho! Hasta la próxima ♡


End file.
